


Rubatosis : The Unsettling Awareness of Your Own Heartbeat

by Challan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bonding, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Yuri aged up one year, Yuri is 16 but put in the underage tag just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challan/pseuds/Challan
Summary: Can one heart beat for two? Yuuri sure hoped so.When Katsuki Yuuri found out he wasn't only an omega, but also an alpha, his universe changed. But coming out in a world that both denied the existence of people being both second genders and also outlawing it in some parts of the world was never an option. Yuuri stopped skating, stopped everything. Opting for a life where he denied and pushed down his alpha side. Knowing he was destined to be alone and never mate.Because who can love an AO?As it would turn out, at least two souls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before OR written in english, since it's not my first language. But this show u guys!!!! It's completely and utterly ruining my life and I love every second of it. I recently discovered the omegaverse and daaaang, it's my guilty pleasure. Although mine has some differences. It will all hopefully be explained, if not - just ask :) 
> 
> Chapters ahead will contain smut and underage.

Who is to be protected, and who has the honor to protect.   
The essence of alpha and omega. 

But what happens if you're both? 

 

Yuuri Katsuki had only been eleven when he had presented as an omega, in the middle of a crowd, watching the World Championship of Male Figure Skating no less. He had been so excited. His friend Yuuko and his sister had taken him to see his idol Victor Nikiforov during his first season as a senior. The butterflies in his stomach had spun wildly when Yuuko squeezed his hand and pointed to the ice where Victor, THE Victor had glided out towards the middle.

It had started then. A bewildering scent that flowed over him, and his head filled with the sound of his own heartbeat. His groin twitched, he felt light headed and he clutched his hand over his aching heart. "He fell?!" Yuuko pronounced loudly watching Victor intently and grabbing Yuuri's free hand once more. "Heeelp" Yuuri expelled in a low whine and several alphas had now turned their heads to gaze at the young omega, their eyes glowing from the exciting smell the small boy was letting out. His sister looked over at her little brother and looked around at the alphas in the audience and yanked him away, Yuuko had caught on and they both helped get Yuuri back to their room.

"He's very early..." the doctor had his hand on his chin scratching his stubble.  
"Not that early, I presented last year when I was twelve", Yuuko answered lightly and the doctor sighed.  
"Well, I will subscribe suppressants, for now, no child should have to go through this.  
"I could give him mine?" Yuuko said hopefully.  
"That's very generous of you but yours only work for female omegas", the doctor smiled, seeing how much Yuuko cared for her young friend.

This whole situation would be enough cringe for a lifetime, but that wasn't the way it all worked out. His suppressants however worked so well that Yuuri never had a heat again. Yuuko used to complain, as hers didn't work nearly as perfect. Sending her into heat every four months. They have had long discussions about this. Why Yuuri NEVER got his heat. Why Yuuko got them even though she was on suppressants. Long hours on google and forums had led them to the answer that Yuuko being so close to her alpha all the time canceled the pills out. They however never got an answer to why Yuuri's heats were nonexistent.

But at Yuuri's first Grand Prix final, it all made sense. He was 22, only this time he was the one on the ice when it hit him. The scent of some sweet tangy omega watching him, making that familiar ache in his heart go off and his protective instincts go into overdrive. It made him wild with lust, he couldn't concentrate on the skate and he ended up in last place. Afterward, he had looked in the stands for that someone, HIS omega but he couldn't find anyone that matched up with his now memory of a scent so lovely it had made him lose his god damned mind. And now he knew, he had two sides, the alpha... And the omega. 

It wasn't as uncommon as you might think, but still, it served for some complications in finding a mate. Who wants an alpha that needs protecting, who wants an omega who has the urge to mate with another omega? The problem though wasn't the impending third partner, matings with up to four or five people didn't raise anyone's eyebrows. But they all consisted of one alpha and several omegas...

His face lit up from the light of his cellphone that chimed and beeped from the constant notifications. Phichit had tagged him in a fifteen-second long loop of one of his spins and hashtagged it #goals. It already had around 10000 views and people were going nuts. He scrolled through the comments and most were nice but a few of them called him a loser, bringing up his disaster of a skate at last year's Grand Prix. Why why why had the triplets uploaded that video?! His stomach churned nervously as he slumped down on the bed, looking at the posters on the wall "Oh Victor, what should I do now", he asked a poster of a young Victor with long silver hair in a black skating outfit. When the poster didn't answer and he couldn't come up with his own he sighed deeply and sprawled across the mattress. 

"Yuuuuri, do you want katsudon?" his mother called lovingly from the kitchen.

"No thank you", he called back and let his face turn into the pillow moaning with displeasure and anxiety and at the same time turning off his phone. 

His mom looked up at her husband who had also heard their son refuse food. They gave each other worried looks.

Victor reclined in his first class seat on the airplane. A stewardess asked if he wanted anything, oh did he ever! "A glass of champagne perhaps", he said with a broad smile thinking about last year's banquet. The stewardess had nodded, obviously flustered and soon he was sipping the sparkling liquid. He remembered the first time that scent of vanilla and tea had hit him during a competition, he'd looked up into the audience to try and find the person destined to be his mate and had also made him lose the gold. He smirked and thought, 'I found you now little omega'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Victor, you can't be serious?! What about the pack, I put that responsibility on your shoulders because I thought you could handle it!", Yakov was seething, teeth clenching, he could barely keep himself under control.

"Calm down old man", Victor said, patting his shoulder lightly.  
"I won't be gone for long, I trust you can keep things in order!", he practically sang the last part as he bent down and leashed Makkachin.  
"You're taking the dog?, Victor, what has gotten into you..."

"Yakov, you're the one who's told me to settle down for years now!" Victor huffed and continued with an impersonation of his former coach. "The pack leader should have a mate Vitya. An omega who can calm the pack", Victor finished with a stern look, chest out trying to look and sound as Yakov.

"Victor..." Yakov was resigned but continued  
"Any mate would do, you don't have to travel across the world chasing some romantic dream".

"Romance is worth fighting for Yakov", Victor leaned into his coach and pack mate with a smile, whispering "Dasvidanya old man, keep them safe for me".

Yakov hunched his shoulders. As Victor boarded the plane he shouted "IF YOU WOULD ONLY LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!!", making several people around him move away. But it wasn't just that he thought Victor was making a mistake searching for THE ONE. Victor had leaned pretty hard on him the last couple of months, struggling to keep his own alpha side under control. The cost of being the pack leader to an all alpha pack was brutal, he knew that from experience. To calm down alphas from not exploding with brutality you had to take all of that aggression into yourself. The pack NEEDED an omega, but Victor had said no to every omega Yakov had brought up. The latest one being the young skater Yuri Plisetsky.

Victor was still snickering as he settled in his seat, Makkachin below him. Technically you couldn't bring dogs Makkachin's size, but Victor being famous and all, it had all worked out.

When he landed and put his phone back from flight mode several of his pack members had tried to contact him.

He opened a message from Chris  
\- Viktor, you hussie, trying to get into Yuuri's pants before me, no fair, he danced with me first!

He messaged back with a smirk on his face  
\- It's called destiny you perv! Besides, I saw that video of you with SEVERAL fans...

Chris replied instantly  
\- Well someone in our pack needs to get some action, don't you think?

He ignored Chris's attempt of riling him up, opening Milas message  
\- Are you okay? Everyone feels really unsettled, come back quickly alright?

He closed his phone and sighed. He felt guilty for leaving his pack of alphas. They needed him to quell their aggression and keep them calm. But wasn't this better, a potential omega, wouldn't the pack benefit from that? If the omega wanted him. If he indeed was the one. He swallowed hard, opened his phone and looked up the video of Katsuki Yuuri's skate again.

 

 

The door to Yuuri's room slid open, his dad peeked in

”Yuuri”, he said, a worried edge to his voice ”You're still asleep? I need you to help with the shoveling”

”shoveling...? It snowed?!” Yuuri flung himself up and opened the shutters, his face hit with tiny snowflakes tumbling down from the top of the window.

 

He headed downstairs and through the doors of the inn flew an adorable brown poodle landing on top of him.  
”Hey hey, calm do...Hrmfl” the dog licked his face sloppily and his father laughed from his side of the counter.  
”Looks like Vicchan, no?”  
”Who's dog...”

”A Russian guest brought him, he asked me to take care of Makkachin while he went to the Onsen”. He said it with a grin and raised eyebrows because OF COURSE, he knew who Victor Nikiforov was. Having his son swooning over him for years being relentless in going over and OVER his skating routines during all hours of the day had made him quite knowledgeable about figure skating, whether he wanted to or not.

Yuuri's face went beet red as he stood up and ran off to the Onsen. He crashed through the doors and there he was, in all his naked glory.

”Victor... What... are you doing here?” It came out in a whisper, the steam from the hot water propelling Victor's scent towards him in gushes and his head swam. The dizzying feeling mingled with his heart now racing within him and Victor stood up and down Yuuri went, fainting hard into the stone laid floor.

Victor rushed over to check if Yuuri was okay. He was breathing steadily, and he couldn't smell any blood. The tall Russian graced his fingers over the younger man's head and couldn't resist leaning in to scent his neck. It was faint, but it was there. The memories of the omega from all of those years ago. But also something else, he frowned, still close to Yuuri when he felt the young man tense up below him  
”Uhm, what...”  
Busted

”Oh, I was just... Checking if you were okay”. He helped Yuuri up, any scent of omega now gone. Making Viktor completely confused.  
”You're...” Yuuri blushed  
”I'm what... Yuuri” Viktor whispered seductively  
”...Naked”. Yuuri, still blushing hard was holding a hand rubbing the back of his head.  
Victor's protective instincts kicked in.  
"Are you alright, let me see" he said and let his hand drape over Yuuri's head once more.  
Yuuri began to feel light headed again and fainted in Victor's arms.  
The taller man had then carried him, still naked through the Onsen to the lobby to locate his parents.

"I don't know what happened", Viktor had said, confused, staring at Viktor's father in the lobby.

"Oh dear, his room! Follow me". Poor boy, he had probably fainted from just seeing his long time idol, his father thought as the skating superstar put his son on his bed. Victor stood up, hands on his hips.  
"Maybe... you should get dressed" Yuuri's father smiled and looked at Victor up and down. The Russian didn't really seem to be bothered but nodded and turned to go. He looked around the room, noticing all of the posters on the wall, smiled, and headed back to the Onsen.

When Yuuri woke up some minutes later, his father on his bedside, he looked around the room in a haze.  
"Victor?"  
"Not a dream, he's here". His father stroked him across his cheek.

Yuuri grunted, pulling the covers over his face, he was so embarrassed.

Every time Victor had touched him his body had screamed inside his head. Both the omega and alpha approved, they both wanted him. Wanted the Russian skater, the alpha pack leader, his long-time idol.  
He pushed both sides back with an inhuman strength.  
Nobody would want him.  
No idea to even entertain the thought.  
No one knew about his alpha side, and it would stay that way.

 

Victor had talked a bit more with Yuuri that first day. About his skating, about him becoming his coach. Yuuri had seemed interested but had refused to sleep in the same room as him. He just wanted to get to know him. A sleepover... This wasn't going as planned AT ALL. That video, it had been a call to his mate, right? So why wasn't the man happy he was here? Why did he sometimes smell like heaven for it to be completely gone the next moment. He laid in the dark, his face alight from his phone. He ignored almost all of his social media channels and looked at his private messenger.

 

Chris  
\- Fucked him yet?

Victor sighed, Chris could be so...

Victor  
\- I don't think he wants me here...

Chris  
\- Great, can I have him then?

Victor felt a low angry rumble inside of him from Chris showing interest in Yuuri. Chris had obviously felt it too through the back bonds since he answered

\- Woah easy there, you know I'm just kidding. Jeez, I've never felt or heard you being so unsure of yourself. You must really be falling for this guy huh?

Victor  
\- What if he's not an omega...?

Chris  
\- Maybe he doesn't have a second gender?

Victor  
\- No. That's definitely not it.

Chris  
\- …  
\- I've seen plenty of matings between alphas, it CAN work.

Victor  
\- Yakov and Lilia?

Chris  
\- ...Not every relationship work out.

Victor tossed his phone and leaned into his pillow. What if this all was a mistake. But he really didn't think so. He knew what he felt, this couldn't be completely one sided. During the banquet, they had danced together, and Yuuri had smelled like MATE. Victor's heart jumped a beat just thinking about that night. When Yuuri had ignored him the next day he thought he might be wrong about him. He hadn't smelled of anything when he later saw him in the airport and he decided it must have been his heat playing tricks with him. It felt like his heat was just under the surface all the time now. The last 6 months had been rough. Him taking a break from skating wasn't just because of Yuuri. He didn't trust himself anymore.

When Yakov had proposed he take the young boy Yuri Plisetsky into the pack Viktor had rejected the idea instantly. He was too young. Even if he could control the other alphas in the pack around a pretty unmated omega. Could he be absolutely sure about his own intentions? He would probably have forcefully mated him the first time he could feel the young man's heat through the bonds. He just couldn't live with himself if that happened.

And he had come to like the lad. He was so angry, talented and so filled with resolve. He had even made him promise to choreograph his skating programs for his senior debut.  
Shit.  
He had forgotten all about that when he left Russia searching for his mate.

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky stroked both hands through his messy hair, not noticing several girl- and boy skaters swooning over him as he glided out from the rink, putting guards on his skates and settling himself in the dressing room.

His phone had been vibrating for the entire practice. What stupid picture of himself as a cat or something other preposterous things like that was he going to see this time.

But it wasn't some picture of him. It was Victor. Stupid fucking Victor had left Russia for Japan?!

He was going to train WHO?!

Like it wasn't enough that he apparently didn't cut it for Victor's stupid pack. Now he had forgotten him completely. And for that pig...

He wasn't having it. It had been a moment when he thought Yuuri had been someone who could have been important to him. Thankfully he had been wrong.

He threw the phone into the wall, not watching as pieces of it flew across the floor.

One single thought echoed in his head 'Victor, I'm going to bring you back'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos you guys! Really appreciate it! 
> 
> I've already written all the smut (Because I'm a perv) I go back and forth between just giving them to you guys in one shots or just waiting for chapters to fill in xD
> 
> Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> If you want to see any specific scenes or have any ideas for upcoming chapters, let me know!

Yuri planted himself on a plastic chair at the back of the arena. He was the winner of the Junior Grand Prix and he wanted to see what he was up against when he would join the seniors next year. First out was Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri. He had seen him a few times, never in real life though. He was famous for his steps and spins (and falls) and one of the skaters Yuri actually looked up to. Yuri was good, really good, but he had never been able to portray anything other than determination on the ice. His component scores suffered from it. 

The music began and Yuuri glided from steps to spins and landed his first jump when it hit Yuri. A heady smell of alpha making him move around with discomfort as he began to feel himself heat up and a slow whine escaping his mouth.  
Yuri quickly stumbled to his feet, people looking at him curiously, a few glowing alpha eyes watching him with intent as he stepped out into the corridors.

Yuuri clutched the wall with one hand, the other clenching his aching chest. He was able to catch glimpses of Yuuri's skate on a big screen and boy did that skater know how to fuck up. He was falling left and right and looked miserable when the music ended. But instead of greeting the audience he was doing something else. Looking up at the crowded arena he seemed like he was looking for something... Or someone. When he didn't seem to find what he was looking for he glided towards the kiss and cry with hunched shoulders. 

Yuri had now quelled the heating sensation within him. He had presented two years ago, and usually, he had his omega side under control. He was on suppressants, what had caused him to almost go into heat, in the middle of a crowd?! 

Could it be... No... That's crazy. He entertained the thought that the fumbling mess Katsuki Yuuri was the one making him feel like this. The thought of that delicious smell made his heart flutter to attention. Was Yuuri even an alpha? He never heard anything about it, but Yuuri was a pretty private person. He didn't do interviews often and he usually responded to intimate questions with silence. 

It could have been anyone in the crowd really. Hoping it was a top skater was just his own stupid hopeful heart.

But he had to know. 

He stomped towards the men's locker room when he saw Yuuri sprinting towards a bathroom stall further ahead. 

He hurried after.

But when he was about to open the door he heard someone crying. Light sobs filled the air and Yuri realized it must be Yuuri crying in there.   
He felt betrayed. The smell from the bathroom was clearly omega. He had been a fool, and someone was going to pay for it.

Later he would regret the hurtful things he shouted at the distressed omega. But he couldn't help himself. He thought that he might have found someone important to him. But instead that someone was just a faceless person he would probably never see again. 

Now, a year later he found himself in Hasetsu, Japan. About to see Katsuki Yuuri once more.  
Their second meeting hadn't been pretty. Yuuri was chatting away about Victor and how he could now skate. He didn't even see him! Yuri was furious and he had once again shouted at the Japanese skater. He had a temper, yes. But what about Yuuri made him lose himself like this? Yuri felt ashamed, just because the skater hadn't turned out to be his mate, being an omega and all, he shouldn't behave like an asshole...

The following week had been agony, him being assigned Agape was like a knife to the heart. He knew Victor didn't want to train him, didn't want him for his pack, or for a mate... He had made that statement loud and clear when Yuri all but begged him to take him into his pack back in Russia. The entire Russian skating team belonged to Victor's pack. Why wasn't he enough, why didn't he want him?! Yuri had barged in on one of Victor's private sessions with Yakov and demanded to be part of the pack. Victor had refused to say he was too young, that he couldn't handle an unmated omega in the pack. So that was it, if he couldn't handle an unmated omega, he was hoping Katsuki would be his mate.

Even though he felt jealous and bitter about Victor picking Katsuki, it had grown increasingly more difficult to hate his opponent. He had been nothing but nice and welcoming towards Yuri. Even though his sister renamed him Yurio and it had somehow spread like wildfire on social media. The triplets were probably to blame... The two skaters were after all spending almost all hours of the day together. From breakfast to training, to dinner, to the Onsen... Yuri tried to stay focused but with Victor making googly eyes at Yuuri and Katsudon being a huge anxious mess it was kind of hard. And there had been that moment in the waterfall when Yuuri grabbed his hand, he had felt... Something, but wasn't sure what it was. When Yuuri asked him to help him with his quad salchow he hoped to repay Yuuri for his former nastiness towards him. His frustration, however, was coming through when Yuuri once more fell flat on his arse.

”Oi, pig! Watch me again!”, Yurio made his way towards the middle of the rink and lifted into a perfect quad salchow. Yuuri didn't say anything, he instead took a deep breath and went out to go at it again. When he actually landed it he looked with joy in the younger boy's direction. Yuri smirked but didn't show it to the other skater.  
”Do it again!” When Yuuri landed the jump with confidence a deep smell of content omega had filled the rink. Yuri had staggered back from the onslaught noticing his own omega giving off the same feeling. It was then he saw it. A glint of red in Yuuri's eyes as he skated towards him.

”Hey, what are you guys up to?” Victor's happy voice had broken the moment and they skated in different directions.

Victor had smelled it all the way from the dressing rooms, the omega in his memory, the utter delectable smell from last year's banquet. He had hurried to the rink, finding both Yuri(s) omega smells mingling and giving off a happy and satisfied scent. It was mesmerizing. Yeah, he would have never been able to not mark Yuri if he had let him into the pack. He looked out on the ice, captivated by the Japanese skater, smiled and thought _'Mate'._

-oOo-

Almost two weeks had passed since Victor's arrival and him wanting to be Yuuri's coach. With the impending competition between Yuuri and Yuri, the training was ruthless.

He ran up the stone steps once more, barely making it to the top, breathing heavy, hands on his burning legs. 

Was Victor really serious about this? It all seemed like a dream. Victor Nikiforov, coaching him?! Ludacris... What if it all was some horrible joke... And what would happen if he found out he was AO.

He hadn't really accepted it himself yet. That clear moment on the ice last year when he KNEW he was alpha. It all went away and was eaten up by his anxiety as soon his skates left the ice. 

He had read stories about people coming out as AO. Some were good but a lot of them were bad. People being thrown out on the streets, disowned and generally looked at as freaks. He sat down on the cool stone steps, his pulse calming down. He rubbed at his legs as he heard Yuuko's husband Takeshi from below.

"YUURI! Again!" 

He sighed, stood up and made his way down once more, his thoughts heavy with worry and anticipation.

Being alphaomega or 'AO' as it was usually called by people who identified as it and the general media was accepted by some but rejected by many. Some countries had all out banned it when others embraced it. Japan was on the fence, some groups were trying to outlaw it, considering it unnatural for someone to both father and mother children. Others had outed themselves in the media and spoke up for the cause. But many were probably like Yuuri. In the closet where they intended to stay. 

Later that night he had gone out "running", but had instead met up with Yuuko at the rink. They sat next to each other in the empty dressing room,  
both on the floor leaning against a wall of lockers. Yuuri had been through this in his head. He had to tell someone. The pressure of keeping this secret was eating him alive. 

He had gotten through it by suppressing both sides, by not putting himself in situations where they were destined to surface. Situations like competitive skating or being around they person you idolized for more than half of your life...

"I don't know how to start" Yuuri leaned his head against the hard surface, eyes fixed on the light fixtures in the ceiling.   
He felt Yuuko take his hands into her own.

"You can tell me anything Yuuri, I'll always be here for you". Yuuko was kind of expecting Yuuri to confess his love for Victor but when her friend finally whispered 

"I'm AO". She was surprised. Yuuri started to cry and taking quick breaths. His chest was heaving and she squeezed his hands and took the boy into her arms.

"Oh Yuuri, it's going to be okay". Yuuri was bawling in his friend's arms as he let everything out between hasty breaths, 

"What are my parents going to say",   
"What if Victor finds out",   
"No one will want me". 

He cried and he was now holding Yuuko tight. She held him and stroked his hair and back and let him air all his fears without giving any answers. They sat like that for a while before Yuuri broke the tight hold and slumped back.

"Yuuri..." Yuuko continued taking in air "You know your parents. They love you. They won't care at all, they just want you to be happy". She once again took his hand and Yuuri was the one to give her hand a light and quick squeeze. "As for Victor..." Yuuko said and Yuuri let out a small whining noise and buried his face in his sweater. "If Victor were that big of an asshole that he didn't accept you. When why care. But Yuuri, I really don't think he would mind".

"They've outlawed being AO in Russia", Yuuri said silently.

"The government did that, you don't know what Victor would think". 

"What if he leaves Yuuko... What then", Yuuri gave his friend a pained look. 

"Then we will find you another coach. You can win the Grand Prix without Victor. Yuuri, I haven't told you this. But I'm so jealous of you. You're one of the best skaters in the world. You made it to the Grand Prix without him last year. You can do it again".

Yuuri thought about that for a second.

"But why would you be jealous. Your life is perfect... You have Takeshi and the kids. You've found your _mate_ ".

Yuuko gently stroked his cheek and gave him a slight smile.

"I do love my life. But because of me and Takeshi finding one another so early, I never really got a chance to... What I'm trying to say is - I love my children. But if I could have changed anything it would have been to have waited a few more years". 

When Yuuri just sat there she continued "You have a chance here to follow your dreams. I know Victor is a huge part of that dream. But trust me when I tell you this Yuuri. Victor is the lucky one in this situation. If he doesn't love every part of you, it's his loss".

"Love...", Yuuri chuckled, it sounded so ridiculous, Victor having any other feelings than pity for him. 

They stayed there for what seemed like hours talking about Yuuri being AO.

"So that's why you haven't had any heats huh! Your alpha suppresses them". Yuuko seemed pleased finally knowing.

"I guess... I read that it usually stops when both sides actually are presented", Yuuri answered a little embarrassed.

"But it's been a year? Yuuri, how are you actually doing now?"

Yuuri went red. He played with his fingers, head down, not being able to even look in Yuuko's direction.

Yuuko sat patiently and let Yuuri take it at his own pace. He talked about his heat after last year's Grand Prix, about the omega he couldn't find, about Victor and his first ever heat, about him seeing a doctor that specialized in AO that had given him suppressants that were powerful enough to suppress heats from both omega and alpha. He couldn't take them forever through, he needed to have heats at least once a year for him not to become sterile.

Yuuko pursed her lips. ”So this omega and Victor...”

”I... I think so” at least it's what I feel around Victor... And this last week has been worse Yuuko... It doesn't seem to matter that he's not directly around me... Even when I train with Yurio... It's like both the alpha and omega is just under the surface... I don't know how long I can keep this up”. Yuuri had a resigned look on his face while Yuuko was thinking about what he had said.

”You need to tell Victor Yuuri, you can't let this go any further. I've seen the looks he give you”

”Stop Yuuko, it's not like that. Victor would nev” Yuuko cut him off

”You stop. I know you idolize him, but in the end, he's just a man” She gave a slight smile and grabbed his shoulder.  
”Come on lover boy, we need to get you into bed!” They got up, walking close out of the Ice Castle.  
”And Yuuri... Before you go, you should start with Phichit”.

”Hm?” Yuuri shivered in the cold air and looked at Yuuko.

”Coming out, he's your best friend right?”

”Right...” Yuuri thought about it, he should tell Phichit, he would, as soon as they could skype the next time.  
Yuuko hugged him again and they said good night before heading in different directions. Yuuri's heart felt lighter than it had in years. Maybe, just maybe he could do this.

 

A few minutes after Yuuri and Yuuko left the Ice Castle. A bathroom door slid open in the locker room. Yuri Plisetsky stumbled out, pale and slightly nauseous, looking around quietly to be sure no one was still there. He wasn't supposed to be training this late and had panicked when he heard someone coming in and had proceeded to lock himself in the tiny bathroom, trying to be as still and silent as possible. At first, he thought he had just stumbled across one of Katsudon's meltdowns. Some anxiety crap Yuri couldn't relate to. But as the conversation between Katsuki and Yuuko continued he had stopped scrolling on his phone, putting in gently in his pocket. Listening intently to Yuuri talking about the omega that had made his alpha side appear at last year's Grand Prix. He sat there wide eyed, scared to move. Yuuri... Was AO. That meant... he swallowed down his nerves. 

This didn't have to change anything.   
It wouldn't change a damned thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor was positively giddy after the training. Yuuri smelled like omega, like mate. He was completely sure now. He opened up messenger and clicked on Chris and started typing  
\- He's omega!!!!! 

It took mere seconds for Chris to answer  
\- So you finally asked him, good for you! 

Victor hadn't exactly asked, but he knew that smell, the sense of Yuuri which made his heart skip a beat, stand still while simultaneously seeming to swell and race in his chest.  
\- Well...

Chris  
-... 

Victor  
\- I didn't actually ask.

Chris  
\- FFS, so how do you know.

Victor  
\- You know how...

Chris  
\- Jeez, you already banged, wow, quick work ;) 

Victor  
\- Don't be ridiculous, I... Felt it Chris... I... I haven't felt like this before, ever!

Chris  
\- *sigh* You need to ASK him. 

Victor  
\- But it's so personal. Yuuri is so private, I don't want to scare him off :/ 

Chris  
\- You're an idiot, that's all I'm saying. What will you do if Yura wins the competition if you have to go back to Russia? 

Victor stared at the screen, he hadn't thought about it. Honestly, he had forgotten about the competition and the outcome completely.   
\- Oh god...

Chris  
\- I can't believe you! Do you ever think at all?! I'm bringing Mila in.

Victor sighed, anyone but Mila. She wouldn't be happy with him... 

(Mila was just added to the group chat).

Mila  
\- Hi Vic!! When are you getting home, we miss you <3 

Chris  
\- He doesn't want to come home without Yuuri, hehe

Victor  
\- Chris... I'm warning you. 

Victor gave his words an extra oomph through the pack bonds making every pack member feel his unrest.

Mila  
\- What... What was that?

Victor pursed his lips and thought. Should he really tell Mila? She would tell everyone, but on the other hand, everyone probably knew most of it feeling his emotions through the bonds.   
\- ...  
-... Fine... I think Katsuki Yuuri might be my true mate...

Mila  
\- Really?! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! You will look so cute together!!! 

Mila  
\- ...But... What about Yurachka? 

Victor  
-... What about him?

Chris  
Yeah "Vic" What about our angry smol kitten!

Victor could feel the amusement rumble through from his friend and pack member, but didn't they get it? He knew a lot of omegas mated young, but he just felt it was wrong.

Victor  
\- He's 16 you guys...

Mila  
\- He's turning 17...

Victor  
\- Yeah in 11 months.... Do you know how old he was when I won my first gold???? He was practically not even born yet!!!

Chris  
\- Okay so I think you might have bought into your own myth, hun, you were NOT 10 when you got your first gold...

Victor  
\- You know what I mean! He's TOO YOUNG.

Mila  
If he had been 18, would you have pursued him as a potential mate then? 

 

Victor pursed his lips. He stared down, what to answer. He had obviously thought about it.  
-...  
-...  
-... I... Don't know.

Chris  
\- Oh please you SO would have! I would have if you would just let me ;) 

Victor frowned, the thought of Chris or just about anyone being mated to Yuri made his alpha growl. He tried his very best to keep THAT emotion to himself.

Victor  
\- Maybe yeah, but that was before Yuuri. Now I don't think so. I wouldn't want to be the one keeping Yura from his TRUE MATE. Imagine being mated to someone only to finally find that someone...

Mila  
\- Not everyone finds that person Victor. And I know you care for Yura, and he wants to be in the pack. If not mated to you, maybe someone else?

Victor  
\- No.

Chris  
\- No? You won't take him but no one else can have him? Victor, are you sure you don't feel anything for him. MORE than lust, more than just... Instincts? 

Victor  
\- I honestly haven't given that much thought...

Mila  
\- You mean you have been avoiding those thoughts...

Chris  
\- Okay, but what if Yura wins. Will you come back to Russia, even if that means leaving Yuuri?

At that, both Mila and Chris could feel their alphas distress.

Chris  
\- I guess not...

Mila  
\- I want to be in love too!!

Chris  
\- You're in love every week Mila :D

Mila  
\- Shut up!

Victor  
\- I don't recommend it, I feel like a mess...

Chris  
\- You just admitted to being in love.

Victor  
\- Fuuuuck.

Mila gave off the equivalent of a squeal through the bonds they all shared before continuing

Mila  
\- You could pursue them both?

Victor huffed where he sat

\- Yura won't even share a juice pack, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to share a mate...

Chris  
\- That's actually not that bad of an idea, if JJ the super douche can do it, why not you huh?

Victor  
\- No! Not interesting, it wouldn't be fair to either of them. And I haven't even been able to ask Yuuri if he's truly an omega yet. I haven't... 

Chris  
\- So ask him out? 

Victor  
\- What if he says no? 

Victor's heart was in his throat just thinking about it. A feeling of despair and longing filling him to the brim.

Mila  
\- Can you contain your feelings Victor?! I'm starting to have doubts about my own awesomeness with you leaking your emotions all over the place!

Victor  
\- Sorry. I'm sorry, It's all been so intense.

Chris  
\- There's no possible way he will refuse. You told me about the posters remember...

Victor  
-...

Mila  
\- WHAT POSTERS?! 

Chris  
\- Yuuri is Vic's number one fan!!! Haha, his whole room is plastered with Victor-posters.

Mila  
\- OH. MY. GOD!

Victor  
\- Guys... Please

Chris  
\- Fine, we're just teasing... Just... Ask him out... Take your time.

Mila   
\- Don't take too much time! Georgi is having a hard time with his girlfriend...

Chris  
\- I knew that wasn't going to last!

Mila  
\- She refused to mate with him...

Chris  
\- Wow...

At that Victor searched through the bonds finding Georgi who was... Hurting bad. 

Victor  
\- Should I come back right away?! 

Mila  
\- No... I think Yakov has it under control. But I'll tell you if it gets worse okay? 

Victor  
\- Please do. It's not my intention to ignore my pack duties. I just...

Mila  
\- Yeah we know, you're aiming for that Japanese/Russian blend. Your kids will be gorgeous! 

Victor  
\- ... I have to go now

Chris  
\- Naw! Mila you're making our pack leader blush, I can practically feel it ;) 

Victor  
\- Bye... 

Victor closed their conversation and scrolled through his instafeed, he uploaded a pic from today's training, a particularly cute pic of Yuuri smiling when he zipped up his training jacket.   
Victor tried out a few filters before settling on having it au natural.   
#yuurikatsuki 

The comments were almost instant. He smiled while he read about his fans speculate if something was going on between him and Yuuri.

Victor couldn't help it! He had this strong need to fill all his social media with pics of Yuuri. But Yuuri seemed so afraid of him. He needed to move slowly since his shameless flirting had gotten him nowhere. If anything Yuuri seemed to shy away from his touches. But the fact that Yuuri was hard to get only made Victor want him more. Everything about him was intriguing, every little thing Katsuki did made him fall in deeper. From the way his glasses fell to the tip of his nose to the blush in his cheeks after the grueling training Victor were putting him and Plisetsky through.

And he might have come here mainly because he thought Yuuri would be his true mate. But as time progressed he really wanted to continue to coach Yuuri. He could win, Victor knew it. In fact, he would probably surpass Victor, if Victor could figure out why Yuuri was so pent up. The trick would be to get Yuuri to open up, to let go of whatever he was hiding. He put a finger to his pursed lips, he would get it out of him somehow.

-oOo-

Yuri shuddered under the teeth grazing his neck, a tongue gently nibbling on his earlobe and two strong hands pinning his own to the bed. The mouth on his was demanding and Yuri let his own tongue explore the other man's mouth. The man broke the kiss, brown eyes with a glowing tint of red filled with lust looked down on him...

Yuri woke up, startled. He has had that dream before... But it was always some faceless hottie, preferably with silver hair...

Last night he'd made his way back to his room in a cloudy haze only to stay awake into the small hours of the morning, tossing and turning thinking about the conversation he overheard.

How was it that Katsuki didn't know Yuri was his omega, they had been around each other for weeks now. He had somehow figured out that Victor was his mate, but not him.

He was once again overlooked. He felt sick, but more determined than ever to win at Ice Castle, to win the Grand Prix, he would win everything. He gritted his teeth as his alarm clock went off. 

He turned it off but laid sprawled in the bed for a few moments. He would make them regret disregarding him.

-oOo-

Yuuri had undoubtedly had one of the best night's sleep of his life. He'd messaged Phichit and they were skyping tonight, and he would somehow tell Victor about him being AO. Maybe not today but definitely before... Or perhaps just after the competition. His stomach gave off some angry noises as the smell of breakfast had made its way into his bedroom. He hurried into his clothes and went down to the dining room where an absolute feast was laid out on the low table. Cooked salmon, rice, pickled veggies, natto, steaming miso soup with tofu, green tea, Iyokan and his absolute favorite thing to have in the morning. A big bowl of Oyakodon with a fried egg on top. Yurio entered the room, shuffling past Yuuri and grabbed the bowl of Oyakodon.

"No fried things for you pig!". Yuri seemed more agitated than usual as he sat down and all but poured the food down his mouth, but he was right. Yuuri was on a strict nothing fried diet. He sighed, sat down and ate, he mixed the rice with some natto and had some soup, salmon, and tea. 

 

"You boys eat up now", his mother hummed happily. She was thrilled so many big eaters were staying at the inn.

 

"It was great mom", Yuuri said and gave her a happy smile.   
Yuri made a few angry but pleased sounds and Yuuri's mother gave the young skater's head a few loving pats. At that Yurio stopped eating looking up with a confused almost sad look. Yuuri tried to engage him

"Should we leave for training?"

 

"What about the oh so great Victor Nikiforov?" Yuri huffed.

 

"I think he's still sleeping, you could show me the quad salchow again?", Yuuri asked his cheeks giving off the slightest shade of pink. 

 

"No." Yuri blurted.

 

"I mean, if you can't do it by now, you'll never get it. Might as well retire". Yuri regretted it before the words had even left his mouth. But when he looked up at Yuuri he just smiled back at him.

"Come on, let's go", Yuuri said, grabbing his arm and yanking him up. The touch had Yuri pushing down his omega which was reaching for Yuuri's alpha with tender longing and lust.   
Yuuri, however, didn't seem to notice which made Yurio both relieved and more pissed off.

His thoughts were scattered at the rink as he moved through the step sequence Victor had choreographed for him. Apparently, Yuuri was also a bit absent-minded as neither saw one another coming and Yuuri was mid jump when he smashed into Yuri's side making him loose his breath and fly across the ice. 

"Oh my god, Yurio, are you okay?!", Yuuri was by his side instantly. "I'm so sorry!", Yuuri's hands grazed over Yuri's head and Yuri wasn't sure if the lightheadedness was from the fall or from the other man's touches. He let himself be lifted to his skates and his arm was draped over Katsudon's shoulder as he led them out of the rink to sit on one of the benches. 

"Does anything hurt?", Yuuri asked with a worried tone.

Yuri was still so startled he couldn't say anything.  
Yuuri let his fingers look over the blond boy's head again.

"Tell me if anything hurts", Yuuri said and started to prod the other boy's body. Yuri, now bewildered felt the other man's hands moving down but he still couldn't get his stupid mouth to form words before he let out a pained whine when Yuuri grasped his left knee.

Yuuri pursed his lips but continued down the leg. When Yurio didn't make any complaints about any other parts Yuuri gave off a relieved puff of air.   
"I don't think it's bad, just some bruises. But you should get checked out, I'm calling Yuuko alright?"

"No...", Yuuri was already reaching for his phone when a smaller hand grabbed his wrist.   
"I... I'm fine".

Yuri looked up meeting Katsudon's eyes. Yuuri had stiffened, his adam's apple moving up and down as they sat there, Yuri's hand still closed over the other man's wrist. Yuri saw that alluring red in the brown eyes looking at him like a tasty meal and felt the intoxicating scent of alpha filling the space between them. His omega purred with content and he leaned his head towards Yuuri's neck. Yuri's hand was still on Yuuri's wrist and he could feel Katsudon's heart racing under his fingers as he gently smelled the man's scent glands. The smell made him moan as both Yuuri's omega and alpha smell mingled to a delightful arousing mixture. He lightened his grip on Yuuri's wrist and let his arm move up the other man's shoulder when the scent suddenly and abruptly stopped, Yuuri shuffling away from him.

"I'll get Yuuko...", Yuuri's face was a deep red colour and he left the rink without waiting for Yuri's reply. 

Yuri sat there, speechless. After a few minutes, Yuuko came rushing towards him, taking his head into her hands

"Yurio, are you okay, Yuuri told me what happened".

"Where... Where is he", Yuri's eyes were glazed over with hurt, staring ahead. Yuuko frowned.

"What really happened between you two?"

Yuri snapped out of it, anger settling in instead of hurt confusion.  
"Nothing! Are you gonna look me over or are you just going to be useless". Yuri wasn't able to look into her eyes but the female omega said nothing as she started to feel through his legs and arms for damage from the fall. 

"You'll be fine I'm sure", Yuuko pursed her lips, sighed and sat down next to Yurio.

 

"You boys will be the death of me. Why are you all so stupid?!", her tone held an amused air that Yuri couldn't decipher.

 

"What do you mean?",Yuri then looked younger than his just turned 16-year-old self as he looked at Yuuko with big confused eyes.

 

"Oh hun", Yuuko tucked some of Yuri's strands of hair behind his ear and looked at him with a secret smile.

 

"I see why you have so many young fans. If I were a teen I would probably have fangirled all over you". Yuri waited for Yuuko to continue.

Yuuko sighed again.  
"Fine... Yurio, are you absolutely SURE nothing happened between you and Yuuri?"  
Yuri looked down at his skates, a slight blush in his cheeks.

 

"I... I don't know. Maybe". He dared a look at Yuuko and was startled when she hugged him hard. She let her hand stroke his long hair but Yuri didn't hug her back. He just reveled in the omega's scent. She was releasing a calming smell, very much like Yuuri's mother often did. They sat like that for a bit until Yuri pulled back.

"Thanks...", he said in a muffled tone, Yuuko smiled.

"You're welcome Yurio". Yuri stood up, feeling his legs, and when nothing felt too bad he started to walk away, Yuuko called after him

"If you ever need to talk about... Stuff... I'm here".  
Yuri stopped briefly, giving a quick nod without turning around. 

Yuuko looked at the boy walking away. She had her suspicions. Too bad neither of these boys were getting it though. Idiots... She thought and huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Mila and Chris just assumes Yuuri will want Victor as a mate. They are all so entitled xD Also can't decide if Victor is endearing or just a huge asshole :D
> 
> In the next chapter you'll find out what Yuuri was feeling in that meeting between him and Yuri <3 Also Phichit will appear and if it's not too long - Lilia! 
> 
> And thank you so much for commenting and giving me kudos! I honestly didn't think so many would read?! The power of this fandom! Both frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Love it though!


	5. Chapter 5

His chest was heaving, his face hot, he needed to hide, to get away from Yurio and find Yuuko.

"Yuuri, what's going on?"  
Yuuri almost walked right into her when she's was on her way to tend to some cleaning in the locker rooms.

"Yuuko, oh. Yurio, it's, uh, he fell, I fell, I fell right into him!" Yuuri looked bewildered and Yuuko scented the air. Lust. Confusion. Alpha...

"Yuuri, concentrate!" she grabbed his shoulders and he immediately tensed up, she let her own calming omega out and he started to relax, his eyes focused on her now and not going back and forth. "Is Yurio okay, do I need to call a doctor?"

"No. He... His left knee is bruised I think".  
Yuuko let a small breath escape her.

"I'll go check on him". She patted his shoulder twice before hurrying towards the rink.

As soon as Yuuko left and took the calming scent with her, the panic started to creep back into his mind. He had never reacted like that, ever. He had let his guard down, trying to let his alpha side show more on the ice. This was the consequence. He could of really hurt Yurio. And what was almost worse, he'd felt the urge to mark him. He swallowed hard trying very hard NOT to have a panic attack. He sought out the nearest bathroom and tried to calm himself. That was one of the good things about being AO. Having one side calming the other. You wouldn't know it when it came to Yuuri though, being an anxious mess and all.

Newly presented alphas were almost always brought into a pack, so they wouldn't unintentionally influence an unmated omega or bond with them against the omega's will. Yuuri, of course, being an exception, since he technically hadn't come out as alpha, only as omega.

He would ask Yuuko's husband and mate Takeshi to take him, but he'd refused when he'd asked years back before he went to Detroit. It wasn't the reason he left Japan, but it had hurt to be rejected like that. He hadn't asked to be Takeshi's second mate or anything. He just wanted to belong. Yuuko had pleaded with her mate, and Takeshi wasn't one to refuse his dear beloved's wishes lightly. Takeshi must really not have wanted him in the pack.

His thoughts were on Yurio. He closed his eyes lightly and let his mind drift back to those moments. How Yurio felt leaning on him when they glided off the ice. That had been enough to make his alpha stir. At first, he had truly just wanted to make sure Yurio was okay. But when he had let his hands touch the younger man's hot skin... Feeling through his soft hair, that had made him grit his teeth, trying his hardest not to let pleasurable sounds escape his throat. He thought about his own hands going down Yurio's body, lingering in places just to make the contact last longer. His waist, his sides, his hips... He went hard just remembering. 'Oh god', he wondered if Yurio had noticed when he almost massaged his thighs. If Yurio hadn't let out that painful whine Yuuri would have completely lost himself. And Yurio's scent... It had been mesmerizing, even if Yurio had been so distressed. Yuuri silently wondered how it would feel if Yurio was content... He had scrambled to get away but Yurio grabbed him... His alpha must have influenced Yurio somehow but he couldn't seem to care as the young Russian had leaned towards him, nose almost pressed to his neck. He had wanted to kiss him, to mark him, to have his hands all over him and never let go.

He was moaning now, where he was sitting on the porcelain toilet, letting his hands fall down to his groin when there was a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Yuuri, is that you?"

"Go away~" Yuuri whined as he painfully lifted his hands to hold himself and try to calm down, trying not to be so aroused.

Victor had met Yuri in the hall, storming out, not wanting to talk to him. Damn it, why had Victor drunk so much last night. That was a habit he needed to stop because these late mornings made him miss things.  
"Yuuri, I could smell your distress from the hall..."  
Victor had sensed other things as well but let those things go unsaid. Sex and something else. He leaned his head towards the bathroom door and it slammed against his nose. Alpha... Fuck. Yuuri was alpha then? The heady dominant fragrance was enough to make his own alpha want to come out and play. His inner beast didn't usually like other alpha smells but his feelings towards the Japanese skater were, to say the least, complicated.  
"Yuuri, listen to me, come out, and we can talk". Victor let an ounce of his own dominance through. Yuuri whined responding to it, getting up on shaky legs as he turned the lock and opened.

Victor's heady aroma made him melt. Victor alone made both his alpha and omega purr with delight and looking into the taller man's stark blue eyes, he lost himself. All those times he thought about kissing Victor. To touch him, to feel his light pink lips on his, every time he had pleasured himself to a fantasy of Victor inside him and he moaned as he leaned into his coach's body. Victor's eyes were dilated and his nostrils flared when he suddenly picked Yuuri up in his arms, Yuuri twining his own around him, getting tangled in Victor's short silver hair at the nape of his neck as he crushed his upper body against Victor's and hot lips touched his.

-oOo-

Victor tried to stand completely still, Yuuri surprised him coming so close, but the feeling of the aroused younger man made Victor lose focus. To hell with caution. He grabbed Yuuri, sweeping him up and kissing him hard. He felt Yuuri's hardness against him and legs that went around his waist as a tongue explored his mouth, meeting his own hunger with equal force and he moved them into the bathroom, shutting the door with one foot, swirling around to seat himself on the toilet, Yuuri now on his lap straddling him.

Victor let seconds pass letting his hands move across Yuuri's back, sliding his hands in under the training attire. Yuuri's mouth was hot on his and this was everything Victor ever wanted. Yuuri pressing down on him, 'Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!' He felt dizzy as fingers laced in his hair, kneading his head with ample wanting fingertips and both men tried their hardest to completely dissolve into each other. Victor took a quick breath, his hands now on the sides of Yuuri's face. He pushed back his lust when he saw the younger man's eyes. Completely glazed over. Yuuri let out small whines and tried to resume the kiss. But this wasn't Yuuri. This was his alpha, who had taken over. Victor let out a growl and forced himself to stop. Yuuri growled back but Victor was stronger, pushing him away as he placed Yuuri on his feet, standing up himself. They stood very close in the small bathroom stall.

"Yuuri~" he said with a dominant voice, his breath on Yuuri's skin, "I need you to calm down."  
Damnit, if Yuuri had been in his pack he could have done more. He could have soothed him. He licked his lips, Yuuri still smelled like sex and need and Victor's beast was so close to the surface. He glanced to Yuuri's wrists. Thinking about Yuuri having one of his crescent mark on his wrist, a low rumble started deep in his throat. He glanced upwards to Yuuri's neck and shoulder where a potential mate bond would be placed. He swayed on his feet. Looking into the beautiful man's face he steadied himself. Yuuri needed him.

He tried to breathe through his mouth as his hands dropped from Yuuri's face to his upper arms. Gripping him a little too tightly as he spoke in the most confident tone he could muster.  
"Push it down Yuuri"

"I can't!" Yuuri's eyes were frantic.  
"Help" Yuuri's desperate tone made Victor's chest fill with unease as he continued in cajoling voice

"You can, breath Yuuri, take deep breaths, your alpha does not have control, you are the one in control".  
Victor repeated what he used to say to the younger more inexperienced alphas in his pack. It seemed to help. Yuuri calmed down.

"I'm so sorry Victor" Yuuri was quivering, he was about to have a panic attack Victor realized.

"Okay, you're okay, come here, Yuuri please"  
He took Yuuri into his arms and Yuuri gave a few silent sobs as Victor held him close. Victor was desperate to make Yuuri happy, content, to protect him against everything that would make him sad. Yuuri looked up at him with a small happy smile and eyes red from tears which made Victor's heart fill with happiness and love. He was such a goner.

"Oh my god Yurio" Yuuri's eyes went big as he suddenly remembered that the boy was actually hurt, that Yuuko was going to look him over. "Victor, I fell into Yurio on the ice". Yuuri's eyes were big and worried now.

"I met him on the way in here, he seemed fine". Victor said with a light tone trying to push away his own worry. Victor thought that Yuuri was going to start having that panic attack, after all, seeing as the man's breathing had picked up again.

Victor had trained enough with Yuri to know that he could be stupid and not let on if he was actually hurt. But he wasn't going to tell Yuuri that.  
"I'll go back and check on him, will that make you fell better Yuuri?"

Victor had this hopeful look in his eyes that almost made Yuuri laugh, a small chuckle escaping his lips between his panicked thoughts. Victor frowned.  
"Yes, thank you, Victor. For... Everything".  
He looked at Victor then, his eyes, his lips... His face went red recalling what they had been doing just minutes earlier. Victor didn't seem to be as flustered as he reached behind him, opening the door letting them both out.

"I'll go then, will you be okay?" Yuuri just nodded, not wanting to meet his face. He watched as Victor walked away, the man made walking away look really good, he thought.

Yuuri had calmed down enough to let his omega side out. He put a hand on his chest and felt as his heart stopped the frantic beat and settled inside him.

Later that night he sat in his bed, laptop Infront of him, waiting for Phichit to come online. The little icon with one of Phichit's latest selfies beside it turned green. He called, Phichit's face filled the screen.

"Hi Yuuri!"

"Sawadee krap Phichit"

"So, how is it to have the world famous Victor Nikiforov there hm?! You need to tell me everything!" Phichit was practically jumping in his seat. Silly Yuuri hadn't even told him! He had found out through Victors instafeed!  
"You need to take pictures Yuuri! If you're not gonna post them, send them to me, my followers and YOUR fans will be ecstatic!"  
This was an ongoing conversation between them. Why wasn't Yuuri posting stuff on his Instagram, on his snapchat, or on his twitter!  
One group of fans had taken upon them to start a facebook page which had several thousand followers, mostly young men and women arguing if Yuuri was alpha or omega. They all agreed on the fact that Katsuki Yuuri was an angelic being, born to skate beautiful spins and step sequences. They all forgave him for flubbing his jumps. And hoped eagerly to see him do a perfect skate. They believed in him. And the fact that Yuuri was smoking hot in a slightly androgynous way made both men and women swoon over him.  
Phichit had shown him once, Yuuri never revisited it. All he could think about was the fact that they speculated over him being alpha or omega. Some even thinking he could be both.  
What if the press found out. What if the skating association found out. Was it even legal for him to compete?

In competitions, the jury members were always a mix between omegas, alphas and those who didn't have a second gender. It was important so that the influence wouldn't tilt the points in anyone's favor.

Although fans were always arguing that a person with a particularly strong alpha or omega could influence even those without a second gender, and therefore some people got favored, (Victor Nikiforov), while others without second genders (Otabek Altin) were given unfairly low scores.

All of this seemed highly unlikely in Yuuri's eyes. Sure, Victor won a lot. And he was an alpha pack leader. But he was also a super talented genius who did quad flips. And beautiful and wonderful and hot... So hot. His fingers went to his lips, the swelling from their kiss had gone now when Phichit almost screamed  
"YUURI?! Are you even there" Phichit looked a little hurt.  
"Oh sorry, yes, Victor is... It's all very confusing" he settled on with a tone of laughter and nerves as he fidgeted and looked down at his plain sheets.

Phichit smirked and thought about that for a second before becoming REALLY excited.  
"Oh my god, something happened between you two!"  
When Yuuri flashed red from his neck to his ears Phichit wanted to jump through the screen.  
"Tell me EVERYTHING!"

And Yuuri did. He told him of Victor's flirting, the passionate kiss, his conflicted feelings. He saved the fact about him thinking Victor could be his mate and he took a deep breath.

"Phichit, I need to tell you something else" he fidgeted with his fingers in his lap and Phichit tried to not combust as all this information were just perfect and he couldn't wait to post about it.  
And as if Yuuri could hear his thoughts  
"You can't post about this stuff, please, you need to promise!" Yuuri looked genuinely worried and Phichit sat back, nodding.

"Of course Yuuri, you're my best friend, I won't tell I promise!"  
"You know how I presented as omega..."

"Mm, yes?"

"I need to tell you how I presented as alpha as well"  
Yuuri said it in a low hushed voice.  
Phichit frowned and then got it.

"Oh, so you're AO then?" He said it with a casual tone.

"Uhm, yeah... You don't think that's weird?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"Because... I don't know. You're supposed to be either or... I guess"

Phichit didn't respond to his last statement.  
"So how did you present? And when?"

Yuuri told Phichit about last year's Grand Prix, about the omega in the audience he couldn't find. About suppressing his alpha. How being around Yurio these last few weeks had awakened his alpha even though he tried to push it back. He retold his memories from his and Yurio's heated moments at the rink.

"You think you're reacting because he is unmated?" Phichit asked mulling this over.

"I don't see why else I would react like this, I don't respond to Yuuko at all"  
Yuuri sighed.

"Hm, but you wanted to mark him?" Phichit said and Yuuri buried his face in his hands and muffled out a quick "yes".

"What if you've found both of your mates Yuuri, wouldn't that be amazing?!"

"Don't be ridiculous ... Yurio hates me. Didn't I mention our first meeting???"

"Well..." Phichit shrugged

"He actually KICKED me the second time we met. And he keeps calling me pig?!" Yuuri was flailing his arms now but continued "There's absolutely NO way that's it".

"But he smelled good, you said so" Phichit said not wanting to give up his new idea (and ship).

"All omegas smell good Phichit" Yuuri said embarrassed.

Phichit pursed his lips and let it go "Alright if you say so".

"Thanks Phichit"

"Anytime mate!"

Yuuri let out some air and leaned back, stroking fingers through his hair, making his hair slick back.

Phichit smiled "That's a good look for you, you should post a pic of that on Instagram!"

Yuuri tried to give a seductive half-smile and bad boy hooded eyes as he was leaning his hands behind his head. Phichit pushed the print screen tab and emailed the pic to his phone and posted it to his own account.

"You won't tell anyone right?"  
Phichit looked up after tagging the pic with #hottie #katsukiyuuri #fortheyuurifans

"No of course not, but Yuuri... Why is it even a secret, being AO is normal"

Yuuri huffed. "Maybe in Thailand".

"Well... Yeah. We have AO clubs and everything"

"Clubs?"

"Mm, yeah. But I can tell you about that some other time, I really have to go now."

"Phichit thank you"

"You already thanked me silly" Phichit's phone vibrated from all the notifications.  
"But if you want to thank me properly" he joked "you could always mate with me after you and Victor get together, I'd love to be squeezed between the two of you" The last bit came out with a purr.

"PHICHIT!!" Yuuri went all red again and Phichit laughed.

"Oh Yuuri, so innocent! I'm joking" he mused, even if he actually wouldn't mind being in the middle of all that hotness.  
"Just provide all the pics from now on hm"

Yuuri nodded "of course, yeah, I can do that"

"Great! Your fans have already commented about your pic just now by the way" Phichit smiled.

"Oh god, you posted that..."

"Of course I did! It's cruel to deny the fans Yuuri"

Yuuri grunted, embarrassed.

"Ah well, I have to go now, let's talk again soon okay!"

"Sure Phichit" Yuuri smiled, relieved that he had finally told his best friend. They said their goodbyes and he flipped down the screen.

He laid down on the bed, swallowing as he thought about Phichit being squeezed in between him and Victor. Heat swelled within him as the picture in his mind switched Phichit to Yurio. He lowered his right hand and slid it in under his pajama pants and boxers, moving his length up and down, his mind swirling with images of Victor inside him, Victor kissing him, the both of them kissing Yurio, the both of them inside Yurio... That last image sent him over the edge as he tensed up and spilled on his stomach.

-oOo-

In the last two days before the competition, he tried to apologize to Yurio for what had happened. But the boy had avoided him as much as he could, eating in his room and not talking to him in training.  
"Please Yurio, I'm so sorry, let me explain, it really doesn't have to mean anything". Yuri tied his skates in silence gritting his teeth. Nothing? He meant nothing?! Fucking pig! He tried to focus his thoughts on his grandfather as he ran through the program on the ice. He almost had it. Just let all everything else go. He was used to be the one no one ever wanted. Not even his mother had. He could barely remember her, just flashes of her blond hair and her dark green eyes. Just like his own. Or so his grandfather used to say. He thought about Yuuko. She was alright, maybe even a friend. But grandpa, he was his source of love, the one person that loved him no matter what, he would win gold for him alone.

His hands raised into the air, settling into the final position.  
"Very good Yura!!" Victor called and Yuri's thoughts were back on the ice.

Yuri didn't even know if he wanted to be coached by Victor anymore. Victor would make him win gold. But the looks Victor gave Yuuri was too much. The way he always seemed to be touching him. Touches he never gave Yuri. The matter of fact he seemed to try to not touch Yuri at all.

His anger fueled further, he practiced the steps and spins, the parts we weren't too sure about. Victor shouting something to him that he didn't hear.

On the day of the competition, he was determined to win. But halfway through his program, his thoughts had drifted from his grandfather to Yuuri. Asshole fucking Yuuri who didn't want him, who didn't even seem to know about being his mate. He finished thinking he could do better. That this wasn't him. Victor had shouted something, it sounded happy, but Yuri didn't hear the exact words. Would Victor even come back with him to Russia, even if he won. Probably not, and if he did, he would bring Yuuri...

He stood beside Victor as Yuuri began his program. It was like Yuuri skated only for Victor. It broke Yuri's damn heart. The last two days of training had changed Yuuri somehow. Victor whispered things that made Yuuri skate with more confidence. He skates with his alpha, Yuri realized as the familiar scent wafted towards him. Victor was captivated, even now, when he thought Yuuri was an alpha. Or had Katsudon actually told Victor about being AO? Was that it, he'd shared his secret and Victor had accepted it?

Victor didn't even notice when he turned and walked away. No one did.

He was outside of the building when he heard Yuuko's voice.

"Yurio" she called "you're leaving without even seeing the results?"

"I know the results" Yuri said in a bitter tone.

"Yurio..." she closed the distance between them.

"I don't know exactly what happened but you should talk to him". Yuuko slanted her head and looked kindly at him.

"That's right" he clenched his fists. "You don't know a fucking thing". His voice was low and thin.

The seconds ebbed out before Yuuko broke the silence with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, if you ever want to talk. I'm here. You have my number right?"

"Right."

"Okay. You have to come and visit soon!" she said and gave him a quick hug and a sad smile. He didn't hug her back. But he closed his eyes and took in Yuuko's calming scent one last time. He turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are these chapters getting longer? 
> 
> Next chapter:  
> Yuuri tells Victor about being OA.
> 
> I removed most of the smut tags, will be adding them as things progress! 
> 
> Thank you so much for commenting! I appreciate all the cheers and criticism :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up people, we are going off script!

'I don't know if I can do this' Yuuri thought looking at his reflection on the locked screen of his phone, a bland mediocre man staring back at him. Victor must think he was absolutely pathetic, kissing him like that.

It had been two days since he won Hasetsu on Ice and four days since they kissed. They hadn't talked about it. Actually, he was avoiding Victor outside of the ice and Victor had willfully obliged and only acted like a coach during their time together. And as Yuuri got further away from that precious moment the more he fretted about it. He forgot during practice but then, at night, in the moment between sleep and being awake his anxiety would scream at him 'YOU'RE PATHETIC, WHYYY DID YOU KISS HIM OH MY GOD THAT'S SO EMBARRASSING, VICTOR'S GONNA LEAVE YOU WHEN YOU TELL HIM THE TRUTH!' And on and on it went. This night had been particularly bad, his thoughts and worries mingling in with nightmares about the world finding out about his dual nature.

"Yuuri~" a melodic voice sang through the door, followed by a light knock.  
Yuuri didn't even breathe.  
"Is Makkachin in there with you?"

Yuuri stilled, placing his phone on the desk as he glanced at the bed, where indeed a large fluffy poodle snuggled into his sheets. He smiled, he really adored that dog and Makkachin had begun the habit of whining outside his door every morning, happily jumping onto the bed when Yuuri let him in. He tried to exhale very quietly before replying.

 

"He's here, should I let him out?"

 

"Can I come in?" Victor asked.

 

"Oh... Okay..." Yuuri had taken down all the posters a couple of days after Victor's arrival, but to his knowledge, Victor had thankfully never been in his room.  
The door squeaked open, a tentative Victor peeking in.  
He stepped in, not really knowing where to stand. He opted to sit on the bed, petting his sleeping ball of fur behind the ears.

 

"So, this is your room" he said.

 

"Uhm, yes" Victor looked around the walls and frowned.

 

"Where did all the posters go?" Victor said it with just a hint of disappointment.

 

"Uhm... I don't know what you mean" Yuuri's voice was a little frantic, why oh why had he let Victor Nikiforov into his room?!

"I saw them that first night" Victor said with a smile.  
Yuuri just gave him a confused look.  
"When you fainted, and I carried you here?"  
Victor looked a little unsure now, wondering if this information would upset Yuuri, making him push away further.  
If Yuuri hadn't been seated he might have possibly fainted again, or at least fallen since his head swam with the image of his long time idol carrying him to his room and seeing all the posters.

"I hope I wasn't too heavy" he murmured, looking down at the floor.

 

"Yuuri~" Victor's melodic voice was back in play which made Yuuri look up.  
"You were never too heavy" Victor said it in a serious tone.

 

"But you said..."

 

"Yuuri..." Victor cut him off, he sighed, planting the palm of his hand on his forehead.  
"Yuuri, I'm sorry, yes out of shape for an elite figure skater, but you weren't heavy? I thought... I thought you knew that."

 

Yuuri was once again looking down at the floor. It was a sore subject. He had been a chubby kid and even now he had to only smell delicious food for it to go right to his hips.  
"I... No... I didn't know".

"You know, I've never seen an alpha this unsure of himself" Victor chuckled. Yuuri's mouth went dry at that statement.  
Victor had been pushing him to bring forward his alpha these last few days and it made sense now. Victor thought Yuuri was an alpha.

"I'm not..." Yuuri didn't know how to continue, but Victor just sat there, on the edge of the bed, with this hopeful yet sad look in his eyes.

"Victor, I need to tell you something... Important"

Victor straightened up, this was it, Yuuri was going to tell him to stop flirting, to stop making advances, that they weren't compatible. Victor wanted to drag these last moments out, before his heart was crushed by this beautiful man.

 

"I know!" He said in feigned amusement "You should take me sightseeing!"

"What..." Yuuri didn't know how to respond before Victor had lifted himself off the bed, taking Yuuri's hand and motioning him through the door, an excited Makkachin behind them.

 

“But I have training clothes on, at least let me change” Yuuri said as Victor just dragged him away from the comfort of his room.

Hasetsu wasn't big, but since it was so early and they weren't going to the rink Yuuri decided to take Victor to Yuboko Morning Market,

"one of Japan's best morning markets" Yuuri said, imitating his father's voice. "I used to go here every day before school with my dad, buying food for Yu-topia" he explained as they trailed down the long market where people were selling vegetables, fruit, dried fish, fresh seafood and cooked squid in all forms. Victor had already bought a bag of fruit and was munching on some fried squid.

 

"Can dogs eat squid?" Victor asked as Makkachin whined at his feet.

"Sure, it's good for dogs" Yuuri gave Victor a crooked smile and continued

"not sure about the fact that it's fried though" he chuckled and Victor smiled back at him before giving Makkachin a piece and patting the dog's head. Makkachin gave a happy yip in response and they continued down the street.

This was nice, Yuuri thought. Too nice, this excited side to Victor was endearing, and Yuuri didn't want to lose this, whatever it was. The Victor he had admired, the skater, his idol, the alpha pack leader was so different from the Victor before him. The man before him was better, he was real with flaws and quirky habits Yuuri had come to love during their short time together. He smiled as Victor was trying to buy more fried squid, flagging Yuuri down to help with the translation. The old lady selling the squid gave Victor a quick up- and down stare before giggling and continuing in Japanese

"You better tie this one down or I'm gonna make a move!" The lady at the next stall started to cackle with laughter and they were soon doubled over, fanning themselves as a bright red Yuuri led a confused Victor away from the commotion.

"Maybe we should be heading back..." Yuuri said while running a hand through the back of his hair, pink still tinting his cheeks. Victor didn't seem to hear him as he said

"Look! Sightseeing boats! We have to go" dragging Yuuri along the pier. Victor HAD heard, but he didn't want this day to end. Just a little more time with Yuuri, that's all he wanted, he told himself.

The boat ride had been lovely, Yuuri and Victor standing close together leaning over the reeling, arms slightly touching each other while Yuuri had translated most of what the guide said about the large sea caves.

"I swam there once" Yuuri said as the guide answered questions from other tourists.

"Really?! That seems... Dangerous..." Victor stared at the waves crashing against the stone caves.

"I was eleven, we were walking just up there" Yuuri pointed to a pathway above the caves.

"And Takeshi said I wouldn't dare, and Yuuko was there... So I... Jumped"

 

"What happened?"

 

"Nothing! Thankfully. It was a calm day, I swam around a bit and Yuuko helped me up". Yuuri laughed at the memory, Victor beaming at him with a huge grin.

Back on land they ate at a local ramen place, and after the meal ended they started walking along the beach. They seated themselves on the stone barrier connecting the sand dunes to a narrow walkway.

"Victor... I really need to tell you something"  
Victor was silent, an emotionless expression on his face as he watched Makkachin running along the beach.  
"And I will understand if you wouldn't... Couldn't be my coach anymore"

 

Victor looked at him, puzzled.  
"Yuuri~ There's nothing you co" Yuuri cut him off.

 

"Please! Listen. This is... Important. I need you to know that it would be fine. If you wouldn't ever want to speak to me again after I say what I need to"

Victor rummaged his brain. What could possibly be that bad, when it hit him.  
"You're dying aren't you?!" Victor gripped Yuuri's shoulders in a tight grip.

"Oh my god that's why you quit skating, god Yuuri you can't... Please don't..." Victor's voice reached panic levels and Yuuri now frantic burst

"No...I'm not dying, I'm not sick... Victor?!"  
The grip on Yuuri's shoulders eased and Victor looked at him with angry fearful eyes

"Don't SCARE me like that!"  
He said.  
Yuuri drew a long breath, steadying himself. They sat together in a few moments of silence before he gathered all the bravery he could and said

"You think I'm an alpha"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm not…"

 

"But I felt it, you're joking?" Victor's pupils dilated at this new possible information.

 

"I'm AO"  
Victor looked completely dumbfounded.

 

"What's that?"

 

"Uhm..." Yuuri had practiced this speech in his head numerous times but never had he thought that Victor wouldn't know what AO was.

 

"I'm not only an alpha, I'm an omega as well" Yuuri let that sink in as Victor's eyebrows furrowed further.

 

"That's... Is that even possible?!"  
Yuuri nodded and Victor let his head sink down into his hands.

 

"Victor?" Yuuri asked, dread heavy in his voice as the older man started a hysteric laugh.

Yuuri went red "It's not a... a joke" he stuttered.  
Victor contained his laugh and looked at Yuuri with a smile that lit up his face.

 

"You know, I thought I was going mad, that it was all in my head. I could have sworn I smelled your omega and then… It was gone… But it was you all along..." he trailed and grasped Yuuri's hands and kneaded the insides gently.

 

"Could you... Show me?" Victor asked looking at Yuuri with big eyes. Yuuri didn't answer, instead, he did something he rarely tried. He let both his alpha and omega peek forward, letting the scent of him, his true self, wash over Victor and himself.

 

"It smells just like I remembered" Victor mused eyes closed, head tilted back.

 

"Yuuri, I need to ask you something too..." Victor's eyes were still closed "At my senior debut, I felt something. I smelled... Someone..."  
Yuuri couldn't breathe.  
When the younger man didn't answer Victor slumped his head forward, still having Yuuri's hands in his.

 

"It was a long time ago I guess" he said voice unsteady.

 

"I was there Victor. I felt... It was my first heat…" Yuuri said with a small voice looking down at his lap.

 

"Yuuri~"  
Victor's voice made Yuuri's stomach churn as Victor's alpha was shining in his eyes when Yuuri looked up.  
They stared at each other for a few moments, Victor's grip steady on Yuuri's hands  
"Yuuri~ I need to kiss you, is that okay?"  
Victor smiled at Yuuri's big eyes before leaning in, placing light lips on Yuuri's. It was soft and Yuuri closed his eyes and relaxed into it slipping his hands around Victor's neck as Victor's own hands drew him in and the kiss deepened, their bodies melting together as the scent of them mingled and the kiss turned into something else entirely.  
Victor let a low growl escape his throat as he broke the kiss.

 

"Yuuri... If you... I won't be able to stop myself" he panted but Yuuri didn't understand. "Your scent... It's..." Yuuri smiled and let another wave of scent waft off him. Victor leaned his head back taking in the delirious aroma before settling his hungry lips back on Yuuri's.

They continued the kiss, Victor murmuring in Russian between breaths and uttering Yuuri's name over and over making the younger man shiver with delight. Victor’s hands searched under Yuuri’s clothes, letting his hands rummage the younger man’s soft back and Yuuri let off a low mewl as warm fingertips drew circles on his lower back.

They were broken up by a whining Makkachin who licked both their faces, worried that his people were somehow stuck together forever.

"Fine, we can’t do this here anyway…" Victor said coming out of their aroma kissing haze giving his dog a few pats on the head. Yuuri found himself lifted to his feet still a little groggy as Victor kissed him again and they smiled at each other. Victor took his hand and they walked back to Yu-topia in a comfortable silence and Yuuri wondered if he was dreaming.  
What did this all mean, did Victor want him? He went into this thinking he was losing Victor as a coach but now…

 

“Yuuri~ what are you thinking about” Victor said amused as he glanced at Yuuri’s concentrated face.

 

“I…Victor” Yuuri stopped and turned towards the other man. “What… What does this mean”  
Victor smiled and took Yuuri’s left hand up to his cheek, stroking it and giving the fingertips little soft pecks.

 

“I want you Yuuri, don’t you want me” Yuuri smiled, of course, he wanted Victor. This was more than he could ever dream of, but the dream was tainted by the fact that he hadn’t really gotten to say everything. If Victor didn’t know what AO was, then he didn’t know about the two possible mates either.

Yuuri excused himself when they returned, Mari calling for his help and Victor gave him a chaste kiss before leaving for his own room.  
Victor settled on his bed, flying high on the day's adventures. After a while, he realized he hadn't had any dinner but who could eat now? He felt filled to the brim of electricity, a low humming that flared in the places Yuuri had touched him leaving spots of goose bumps. He needed to tell Chris. He reached for his phone noticing several missed calls and messages.

He opened the first one from Georgi  
\- I screwed up. I never meant to hurt anyone!

'Fuck', Victor thought not reading the rest and instead, calling Yakov directly.

"What happened?!" Victor tried to sound alpha leader like, failing miserably.  
Yakov let out a heavy sigh and answered

 

"Vitya. You need to come home"

 

"I'm on my way" Victor hung up and flung himself off the bed, starting to pack the essentials. After one bag was packed with the bare minimum he ordered two tickets to Moscow without thinking about it. Yuuri and he weren't mated, he knew that. But, he couldn't leave him. His alpha side would never be able to. He headed down the corridor.

He knocked fast at the door not waiting for confirmation before he entered the room.  
"Victor? what..."

 

"Yuuri, I need to go back to Russia".

 

"Oh..." Yuuri looked heartbroken.

 

"You're coming with me" Victor said, possession heavy in his voice.

 

"When?" Yuuri answered unsure of what to think of this.

 

"Tonight, I'm sorry it has to be so soon" Victor closed the distance between them, Yuuri standing up and lips once again meeting in a frantic kiss.  
Victor broke the kiss, holding Yuuri's face in his hands.

"I can't go without you" his eyes searched Yuuri's facial expression finding surprise and a softness he couldn't decipher as Yuuri leaned into his hold, closing his eyes and before Victor knew it the calming scent of an omega filled the space between them.

 

"I wish I found you sooner" Victor said hugging him close, relishing in this newfound bliss.

Makkachin had to stay in Japan as Victor didn’t have all the paperwork for him to go back. With the Russian staff on Aeroflot, he usually could squirm his way out of it, but they were going with a different company and he didn’t want to risk it. So there they were, Victor collapsing on Yuuri’s shoulder on the long flight to Moscow. Yuuri had almost had no time to pack as he needed to explain to both his family and Yuuko why he was going abroad. Yuuko had merely looked amused with an ‘I told you so’ expression on her face and she asked no further questions. His family had happily agreed to take care of the beloved poodle who looked so much like their lost Vicchan so Yuuri had packed like he did before a competition and hoped he hadn’t forgotten too much.

-oOo-

“Yura, welcome home son” Yakov greeted the boy at the airport, patting him on his back, the boy not answering the hello.

“Where’s grandpa?” he said with an angry voice and Yakov just pointed towards the doors. Yakov looked at the youth who sauntered away. He had a different smell now, a scent Yakov had almost forgotten, he dialed a number on his phone, the recipient answering after the first ring

“What do you want?” an angry female voice said.

 

“Lilia… I want to ask you a favor”.

-oOo-

Seeing his grandfather was like coming home and he jumped up into his embrace, the older man huffing about his bad back as Yuri settled on the pavement and gave his grandpa a worried look. They loaded his things into the trunk and set off in the tiny car. Yuri wasn’t staying with him but the old man had insisted he drove them into the city.  
“I made pirozhki” his grandpa said and threw a warm brown paper bag in the boy’s lap. Yuri grinned, opening it quickly inhaling the scent of his favorite food, picking one up and started eating it. He sat silently watching the scenery outside the window, thinking about Yuuri before his grandpa said

“You’re so quiet, what’s going through your head huh” He swiped a hand at Yuri’s blond hair, the boy ducking away and laughing.

 

“Katsudon” he spurted and his cheeks instantly flamed red. “Uh… I mean, have you ever eaten Katsudon?” He explained the ingredients, hoping his grandfather wouldn’t interpret the redness for anything else than expressing his enjoyment in a new dish. His grandfather didn’t look impressed.

“What’s wrong with pirozhki huh?”

 

“Oh nothing is wrong, grandpa, I love them” Yurio shut up, taking another bite of the delicious warm filled bread in his hands.

At the next day’s training he skated with new determination, he never wanted to lose to Yuuri ever again, he would beat him in the Grand Prix and prove that both he and Victor were wrong. He would prove his worth to those assholes on the ice. Mila and Yakov stood by looking at him, Mila with a surprised frown.

“What’s wrong with him, he never liked training before”.

 

“He didn’t have this level of competition before, he was always the best in his age bracket” Yakov settled on this statement, not wanting to tell of his suspicions. Mila looked out on the ice as a murmur of voices came from the door to the hall.

 

“That’s Lilia Baranovskaya” a skater whispered, Mila looked at the stern looking older woman who approached with the force of an army.

“So, where is the boy?” she said with an annoyed voice.

 

“Yurachka, come here” Yakov called, as Yurio came gliding towards them, putting on his guards and stepping onto the mat.

 

“So who’s this hag” he huffed, looking at the angular face of the former prima absoluta. She gave a wry smile, grabbing his face with long slender fingers looking him over. Yuri was seething, who does she think she is.

 

“Do you want gold?” she asked, knowing what he would answer. He looked up at her then, now interested in what she wanted.

“I’m Lilia Baranovskaya, I’m going to choreograph your free skate and if you do exactly what I say, you will defeat whomever you want” those last words seemed to hold an underlying meaning as Lilia gave a knowing smile. Yuri and Yakov were to live at the former ballerina’s estate as Yuri was to start with ballet training to improve his form. Later that evening Lilia confronted her former lover

“Is this your idea of a cruel joke Yakov?” she asked him in a harsh tone, the older man seated in the living room in a low leather chair, a pipe in the corner of his mouth. He sighed, tired, not wanting to fight.

 

“No… He needs the training, but…” he let the silence fill the room “I thought maybe you could help” he looked up tentatively as Lila’s face grew softer.

“An olive branch old man, I didn’t expect you to grow soft in your older years”. She gave him a rare smile, both not talking about past mistakes that had led them to this lonely existence.

“I’ll do what I can”, she said “but you know that there’s only one solution to this particular problem” Yakov didn’t answer his ex-wife, sighing again. He would have to get Victor to come back to Russia. He sank further down in the chair, inhaling the smoke and devised a plan for Victor’s return, he would have to bring Georgi in on it.

-oOo-

Yuuko had messaged Yuri about Yuuri and Victor coming to Moscow, figuring the young man needed a heads up.

Takeshi looked over his wife's shoulder as she leaned on the edge of the rink, watching their daughters make the ice into a literal war field of spins and twists. She smiled as  
her phone buzzed, a message from Yuri.  
'You haven't told Katsudon right?!'

Takeshi huffed to make sure his wife and mate weren't startled. She looked at him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before looking down onto the bright screen typing

'of course not, the secret's safe with me. How is training with Lilia?'

 

She sent it and turned into her mate's broad chest and inhaled his lovely comforting scent, her husband closing his arms around her.  
"So, Yuri is Yuuri's true mate" he said with a low voice. His wife stiffened but he held her against his chest.

 

"mate bond..." she huffed annoyed into his chest, letting the stiffness leave her body.

 

"Yes, that" he chuckled "the amount of texts from him weren't helping either". She just hummed and hugged him tighter.

"So both Victor and Yuri huh" Yuuko moaned, how her husband just KNEW everything was annoying.

 

"Ah my cute Yuuko, aren't you happy our pack doesn't have to deal with the emotional turmoil of THAT love feast" Yuuko looked up at him then

 

"Did you know he was AO? Is that why you didn't want him?"

 

"No no, I had a hunch but honestly..."  
Yuuko kept glaring at him until he caved.

 

"I was young, I didn't know if I could control myself around an unmated omega"  
He looked away, ashamed.

 

"Oh... OH" Yuuko understood and let out a small chuckle before pretending to be hurt.

 

"I thought you only wanted me" she gave a mock pout but then yelped when Takeshi suddenly grasped her around her waist, lifting her off the ground into a loving hug.

 

"That's right my love, you are the only one" he let his nose rub against her scent gland and she gave a small moan in response.

 

"Stop that" he teased "or else I'll bring up the more pups debate" she gave a slow whine

"isn't three enough" Yuuko said.

 

"Oh but you were so lovely pregnant, you know I would do anything to experience that again" they were looking at each other with lustful eyes, Takeshi gripping his mate harder as she rubbed her fingers at the back of his neck. The moment was broken when the triplets sailed towards them a few seconds later. Takeshi letting out a low huff and setting his wife down on her feet.

 

"You might be right, what if we got three more!" Takeshi said mortified as Axel, Loop and Lutz all assailed him with the request that he would be their pretty pony. Yuuko laughed as she watched her family. She wouldn't mind three more she thought. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

'Lilia is a fucking hag. She's having me do more ballet and keeps calling me a prima ballerina'

She laughed and typed back  
'You should have Yuuri help you with the ballet, he's great! Maybe a good way to get to talk to him?'

Yuri immediately typed back.  
'No effin way that pig is better than me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for next chapter:
> 
> "I can SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU, I could FEEL his hands on you" Victor screamed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> And so many thanks to you who comments and likes!!!! It makes me really happy :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shameful hello* Well, that took too long didn't it. And this chapter just... Expanded... So I had to break it up or else it would probably never be finished! 
> 
> Special thanks to OrKidVictuuri and littleonevixen who helped me with the first draft! Sorry that I have no chill and decided to post this last version unedited! 
> 
> Hope you like it and thanks for all the comments and kudos, it truly warms my heart and make me smile, thank you!

"Victor?" Yuuri nudged the older man who just hummed, not moving from his place on Yuuri's shoulder. Flying first class was slightly different from his usual flying experience, he'd refused the champagne but enjoyed the larger more comfortable seats and now two hours in gotten a bit more used to having Victor Nikiforov draped against him possessively. 

 

"Victor?" He said again a little louder this time. 

 

"What?" Victor sat up, wiping at his mouth. 'How can a man who drools look so sexy?' Yuuri thought as Victor smiled at him.   
"What is it?" Victor leaned in making Yuuri's poor heart pick up speed. 

 

"Uhm..." Yuuri blushed.   
"I can't wait to pick up where we left off" Victor said stroking his warm cheek. 

 

Yuuri blushed "Victor, not here..." he looked up at a smiling steward who politely looked away.   
"But you smell so good" Victor trailed letting his fingers move on Yuuri's collarbone, lightly tugging at his shirt exposing his neck. Victor smelled like pure alpha and it was intoxicating, Yuuri leaned his head back, letting Victor see more of his delicate neck as Victor hummed and pressed light kisses on his skin. 

 

”Why are we going to Moscow, I thought you lived in St Petersburg?” Yuuri asked, eyes still closed. Victor reluctantly broke away from kissing the supple skin of Yuuri’s neck, leaning back into his seat.   
“Because of an angry small tiger,” he huffed in response. 

“What??” 

“Yurio…” Victor sighed. “His new trainer insists he trains in the same city as the Rostelecom Cup, and Yakov just went along with it,” he chuckled. 

“They must really want him to win,” Yuuri murmured thinking briefly about his heated moments with the young man, his thoughts spurred by Victor resuming the kisses on his neck.

-oOo-

The halls of the Domodedovo airport outside of Moscow was modern, huge and crowded. Yuuri was nervous and let himself be led by Victor through the masses of people, a hand gently pressing on his lower back.   
After collecting their luggage, Victor hurried them to a big black Mercedes, a driver opening the passenger door and Yuuri was ushered inside. Victor sat down beside him, shutting the door behind them and the driver and Victor exchanged some phrases in Russian, Yuuri assumed it was their destination. The air had been surprisingly warm outside and Yuuri sank back into the leather thankful for the air conditioning. 

“Where are we going?” Yuuri said, his face turned towards the concentrated man beside him. 

“I’ll drop you off at my apartment and then go to Yakov and Georgi.” 

 

“Oh.” 

“I can’t bring you…” Victor said almost to himself and continued “I don’t what state Georgi is in” 

“Maybe I can help, I am… Partly, oh- omega,” Yuuri stuttered. 

 

Victor just stared at him and then said something in Russian to the driver who nodded in the affirmation. Victor had his arm draped around him the entire car ride, sniffing him on the top of his head and Yuuri shivered under the attention. 

“Is this your car?” Yuuri dared to ask. 

“Mm, yes and no.” When Yuuri gave him a questioning look he continued. “The pack owns the car, everyone pays a percentage of their wages to a joined fund, a fund which Georgi is in control over, which makes this entire situation very… interesting,” Victor settled on and kneaded the point between his eyes with his fingers, his other arm still draped around the smaller alphaomega. 

 

Mate, a voice inside Yuuri whispered as he felt the weight of Victor around him. 

 

Victor took another deep breath, breathing in Yuuri’s scent. “You smell so…” he growled and Yuuri let his body be pressed further into Victor’s, relishing the contact the between them. 

 

The car stopped and Victor let out a sigh. “Here we go, keep close to me Yuuri… For my sake.”   
Yuuri nodded and a hand gripped his as Victor took them into the grand glass building. Victor pressed a button in the elevator, the doors slid close and the tension between them grew as they passed floors going up. The air in the small compartment was humming with their scents as their mutual lust wafted off them and bounced against the walls. Ever since the proclamation of Yuuri's dual nature and that entire passionate moment, the need to be together had built up to something that could almost be touched in the air between them. Both men swayed, hands still gripping each other as the doors opened and Victor stepped out, Yuuri close behind him. Victor squeezed his hand, turned towards him, gripped his face and kissed him with intensity, letting his tongue slip into Yuuri's warm wanting mouth. 

”If I didn't have to do this, I would have fucked you in that elevator” Victor grunted with a rough voice, eyes glowing and Yuuri just moaned. He had never heard those words spoken about him or to him and he was almost shaking as he felt Victor's hands moving down his body, gripping his ass and Yuuri returned the favor by moving his own hands down the small of Victor's back, settling them on Victor's firm rear as their erections pressed together. The moment dragged out as Victor took a step back, both of them sighing unhappily when their bodies were no longer touching. 

”Let's do this quickly so you can fuck me” Yuuri said with a lewd voice and Victor just raised his eyebrows in surprise as he felt the now familiar alpha scent coming from the shorter blushing man. He swallowed, eyes still on Yuuri, as he licked his lips and forced the door open, hinges almost coming off, calling Yakov’s name. A deep raspy voice answered in English, “In here.” 

Victor strode forward, keeping Yuuri behind him, gripping his hand a little too tightly.   
The living room was sparsely decorated, an older stern looking man sitting on the gray u-shaped sofa, next to a man who seemed to be Victor’s age, Yuuri thought. 

“Hi!” Georgi said in a happy voice. “I mean… Oh the horror!” Georgi draped an arm across his face in a dramatic gesture. Victor flexed his hand around Yuuri's and felt his way through the bond, reaching Georgi who was… Content, happy…Smug. 

“YAKOV!!” Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand, moving towards the older man in anger, who didn’t seem worried. 

”What. Is this?!” Victor pointed towards Georgi. 

”Calm down before you have a heart attack,” Yakov huffed, a smile lurking on his mouth, threatening to take over his bland expression. 

”Got ya!” Georgi said almost jumping on the plush sofa. Victor's nostrils flared, a low growl building inside him. He tensed up trying to calm himself when he felt gentle arms circle around him from behind and Yuuri's alphaomega scent wafted over him. Yuuri had reacted on instinct and when he felt Victor's hands lace around his fingers he knew he'd done the right thing.   
”Thank you” Victor said, letting out a huff of air, calming down. 

”It's you?!” Yakov was standing, staring at Yuuri who peered out from behind Victor. Victor, in turn, let out a snarl and Yakov held his hands up. 

”I mean no harm Vitya, I've... Hello, I'm Victor's...” The old man glanced at Victor ”His former coach,” he settled on, stretching out a tentative hand towards Yuuri who in turn separated himself from Victor's body and shook Yakov's hand. He was still letting out a lot of pheromones he realized as Yakov shuddered when they touched, and Victor was again growling behind them. 

”What. Was. That?!” Georgi was also standing now, an exasperated look on his face, mouth hanging open ”Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?!” He looked at Yakov and Yuuri who ended the handshake and Victor who looked like he was about to have an aneurysm behind them. 

Yuuri fidgeted with his shirt looking back at Victor, all his momentum from the hallway gone. 

”You don't have to tell them” Victor deadpanned, trying to be as still as possible, still riled up from the whatever betrayal he and Yuuri had been victims of. 

”I already know,” Yakov said in a tired voice sitting or rather almost falling back down on the couch. 

Victor's head snapped in Yakov's direction. ”How?” 

”I may be old, but my nose works just fine.” When Victor didn't say anything Yakov continued. ”Yuuri here, isn't the first alphaomega I've met.” 

Georgi, mouth still hanging open looked between the three men in front of him. ”Holy shit?!” he gave a nervous laugh, clearing his throat and running his hands through his hair, putting on his most charming smile and greeted Yuuri with a bow. 

”Hello Yuuri! I'm Georgi Popovich, Victor's right-hand man, and if you and Victor ever decide to break things off, please consider a date with me,” he looked up from the bow, noticing the desired effect in the pink of Yuuri's cheeks. Victor just huffed, if they hadn't been bonded through the pack, Victor would have beat Georgi to a pulp right there, but as it was, Georgi was still hurting from his recent breakup and didn't mean the things he said. When one pack member is hurting, all feel it, Victor more than the rest because of his status as pack leader. 

”You haven't hurt anyone then I gather?” Victor looked as tired as Yakov as he moved himself and Yuuri to the sofa, sitting as far away from the two men as possible, positioning himself between them and Yuuri. 

”I'm a lover, not a fighter,” Georgi smiled but when he saw Victor's face, his smile dropped as he pointed at the old man and continued ”Yakov made me do it”. Victor's eyebrow went up but the older man just said   
”Your pack needed you Vitya”. Victor didn't respond, how could he, he knew Yakov was right. He had been neglecting his duties and he wouldn't have come back if Yakov had just asked him. 

 

”Fine, but we're leaving” Victor bit out and Yakov nodded at that and Yuuri and Victor left the apartment. 

 

Before the elevator doors slid close, Victor was upon him, smashing his soft lips on Yuuri's. The Japanese man was startled but responded in kind as Victor lifted him off the ground and Yuuri placed his strong thighs around Victor's muscled body. Somehow Victor got them into the car and Yuuri was too preoccupied to be embarrassed that the people on the curb outside the building had seen them like that. They found their rhythm as Victor drew him onto his lap and Yuuri let Victor's tongue in, feeling the heat between them that had never really gone away since that confession on the beach. The car started moving, the black glass between the driver and the back seat fully up and Yuuri gripped tighter around Victor, both men lying on the backseat of the car, bodies pressed together. They rubbed together and Victor let out a moan when Yuuri pressed his lower body down on Victor's. 

 

”Yuuri, have you...” 

”Does it matter” Yuuri kissed the question away and placed Victor's hand on his ass, letting Victor feel the slick through his pants. Victor growled but pulled back, making Yuuri meowl with displeasure. Victor let his arousal quiet down for the benefit of the beautiful omega. 

 

”You don't want your first time to be in the backseat of a car...” Victor smiled at him, and Yuuri swallowed, a bit of his nerves creeping up. 

 

”Don't get me wrong, I want you” Victor's eyes glowed as Yuuri's heart thumped at the words.   
”But let's just wait to we get to the apartment”. 

 

Yuuri scouted away from Victor, the ride seemed endless and all he wanted was to reach out and touch his alpha, to make the alpha touch him.

-oOo-

The elevator up to the apartment was quiet; nerves, pheromones, and lust simmered but Victor seemed determined to wait. The door was opened and Yuuri peeked in, a large bright space welcoming him. Grey slate floors, white walls, an industrial kitchen at the back and a large comfy sofa in the living area. Yuuri looked at Victor who ushered him into the apartment as Yuuri went around, looking at the artwork and pictures of Victor's life. 

”You're so beautiful Yuuri” Yuuri looked up with big eyes at Victor, as the beat in his chest picked up speed. Victor came for him, wrapping long arms around him and kissed him again. 

”I don't know if I can wait any longer” Victor murmured between breaths. 

”Then don't”. 

 

Yuuri found himself smiling as he once again was lifted off the floor and Victor took him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. 

 

”I could keep you here forever” Victor was almost shaking now as he removed his own clothes quickly and Yuuri did the same. 

 

They had moved so fast that this all seemed surreal. Yuuri being in Victor's apartment, on his bed, naked. His erection twitched at the sight of Victor's glorious body but the other man seemed likewise enthralled by what was laid out before him as Victor's cock throbbed, precum already glistening at the top. Victor got onto the bed beside Yuuri and started nipping at his neck as his hand moved down and circled around Yuuri's length. Yuuri gasped at the sensation and felt his legs already covered in slick as he without thought spread them before his alpha. The assault on his neck continued, the suction of Victor's mouth would almost certainly leave marks on him and he purred at the thought of being marked, his hands around Victor's neck as he felt the hand around his cock slipping down and circling his wet entrance. 

”Oh fuck you're already so wet for me Yuuri~” Victor hissed into his ear and slid a finger in, meeting almost no resistance. Another finger was soon added and Yuuri's body tensed with pleasure as Victor started moving the digits inside him, in and out and prodding at his insides, scissoring the fingers to get him to open up more. Victor was now staring down at him, praising him for being so good, for opening up to him like this and Yuuri's omega hummed with content, happy that his alpha was pleased with him.

 

”Please Victor fuck me” his voice was hoarse as Victor growled and raised himself above Yuuri, the fingers leaving him, making him feel empty. Victor didn't hesitate. He lined himself up with Yuuri and started to sink in. He bottomed out, his balls hitting Yuuri's thighs as he forced himself to be still, gritting his teeth even though every fiber of his alpha being was shouting at him to fuck this boy senseless, mark him with teeth, to come inside him, to force him off his suppressants and keep Yuuri there until he was sure he was pregnant with his offspring. Yuuri writhing under him wasn't making this any easier. 

”Please...” the alphaomega hissed and Victor felt the fog lift as both Yuuri's omega and alpha wrapped around his senses and he began to move. The word had felt like a command and Victor loved Yuuri even more for being what he was. He lay down flush against Yuuri's chest and they moved together. Yuuri moving his hips forward to meet the thrusts, Victor snapping his hips making wonderful noises slip from the man underneath. Victor could feel his orgasm coming on placing his hands on the bed, lifting him above Yuuri so the smaller man could touch himself while Victor fucked him. 

 

”Yuuri I'm close...” He bit the words out, trying to pace himself. 

”Come in me Victor” Yuuri said in a moan, his hand moving fast up and down his cock and those words brought Victor over the edge as he spilled warm seed inside Yuuri and saw Yuuri coming on his stomach and Victor felt Yuuri's insides gripping tightly around his dick, forcing the last of his come out. 

 

They stayed like that for a minute, Victor sinking down onto Yuuri's chest, both men panting hard. 

 

”Victor, you're too heavy” Yuuri complained as he pushed the sweaty man off him. 

”You wound me” Victor laughed as he drew Yuuri in until they were spooning. 

 

”So” Victor whispered ”Was it everything you hoped it would be” he tried to sound nonchalant, but he didn't have the best poker face and Yuuri turned over in his arms, brushing a hand down his cheek, meeting his worried expression. 

”I'm supposed to be the one making that face” Yuuri smiled and gave Victor a light kiss. Victor drew Yuuri even closer, scenting his neck where bruises were already forming after his love-bites.   
He felt himself grow hard again. Yuuri's scent, his body so close, the marks, even though they weren't a bond mark making a guttural moan slip from his lips. Yuuri's eyebrows rose but with a devilish smile, he flipped himself over, standing on his knees, head resting on the bed as he began stroking himself. Victor felt the air filling with his own alpha- and an intoxicating omega smell that made him uncontrollably hot all over. He was rock hard again and his omega swayed his hips in an alluring gesture and Victor was soon behind him, letting himself be swallowed down. Both men moaned as Victor started a relentless pace, his fingers digging into Yuuri's hips. He had planned to be gentle, but he was lost to the world as the omega under him let out little yelps of pleasure as Victor fucked him forcefully down into the mattress. This time the orgasm felt like an explosion and he briefly saw stars and blackness as his sight left him and the overwhelming feeling of Yuuri's tightness around him. He forced himself not to knot Yuuri. Even though he was omega, this was his first, well second time. And Victor had not been the attentive lover he had planned to be. He slipped out, and white liquid flowed down from Yuuri's entrance, Victor bit his lip at the sight. 

 

Yuuri, who had come the just before Victor slumped down on the bed. Feeling sore all over but satisfied at last. He turned over, hissing as pain tore through his spine looking up at Victor. 

 

”Is something wrong Victor?” 

”I hurt you” Victor was biting his lip. 

 

”Maybe just a little” Yuuri confessed smiling, Victor looked confused. 

”I loved it” 

 

”Are you sure?” 

 

”Yes, but I won't be skating tomorrow...” He felt his sore back complain as Victor shifted in the bed.   
”Maybe not the next day either” he trailed and Victor sank his head down into the sheets.   
”I'm so sorry Yuuri, I... You were so... I was going to... But oh that SMELL” 

Yuuri purred, the thought of him making Victor Nikiforov unravel like this was delightful. 

”I'll draw you a bath” Victor disappeared from the bedroom and Yuuri heard a tap being turned on, presumably to fill a bathtub somewhere. He came back a few minutes later and Yuuri, was to his surprise, almost not hurting anymore. Must be the omega endorphins kicking in, he thought. 

 

”Can you walk?” Victor asked tentatively and Yuuri sat up on the side of the bed. 

 

”I don't know” he smiled ”I might fall”. Victor growled but smiled back as he picked Yuuri up, carrying him to the bathroom. 

”I'm going to spoil you if we do this all the time” Victor huffed. Yuuri nuzzled Victor's neck. 

 

”Mm, you can carry me to the ice when I'm going to perform” Yuuri joked and Victor chuckled. 

 

”The press would LOVE that” he said as he lowered Yuuri down into the warm bath. Yuuri sighed as his muscles relaxed in the warm soapy water. He had loved it, but he also felt like someone had run him over and then put the car in reverse, running him over once more. He guessed, that was almost what had happened. All those times he had fantasized about Victor, all that time he assumed he was going to end up alone. In spite of the comfortable situation, his anxiety crept up. Victor still didn't know everything about alphaomegas. He would have to tell him soon.

-oOo-

Days passed, Victor and Yuuri staying in the apartment, having hot make-out sessions on the couch as Victor wanted Yuuri to rest so he could get back on the ice. Coach-Victor could be really boring and bossy in a non-fun way Yuuri decided when Victor's phone rang. Yuuri thought he had heard a female voice speak, but it was all in Russian so he hadn't got a clue to what was said. 

 

”It was Lilia” 

”Yuri's other coach?” Yuuri asked, now sitting up attentive. 

 

”Yes...” Victor pursed his lips ”She asked if you could... Help Yuri with his ballet. Apparently, she has seen videos of your ballet online” Yuuri didn't know what surprised him more, that a former prima absoluta had watched him dance, or that she actually thought he was good enough to help Yuri. 

 

”Yuuri~” Victor pouted ”I haven't seen those videos” Yuuri ignored Victor and asked 

 

”What did you say?” 

 

”Uhm, that I would ask you, of course, but Yuuri, where can I find videos of you dancing” Victor was already typing away on his phone, presumably trying to find the videos. Yuuri chuckled. 

 

”Tell her yes” Yuuri wanted to see Yuri again, if only to make things right between them again.

-oOo-

”I thought we were going to talk about the pack” Victor sighed and looked out the window at the bustling street below as Chris continued his speech about how Victor probably should rethink his possible mate-hood to Yuuri. 

 

"You know about the possible third party to this relationship right?" Chris said, finally getting the silver hair man's attention. 

 

"I don't need two omegas" 

 

Chris chuckled "I'm not talking about YOUR needs Victor, really you're the most selfish man I know" 

 

Victor huffed "Except yourself you mean". 

 

"This isn't about me" Chris glared as Victor crossed his arms over his wide chest and reassumed his stare out into nothingness, his sight blurring focusing on the glass window instead of what was happening outside as his friend continued talking. 

 

"Imagine if Yuuri feels the same draw to an omega as you do for him?" That got Victor's full attention and he came back to sit beside Chris in the bright living room of Victor's apartment. 

 

"What do you mean?" Victor said, a worried look drawn onto his expression. 

 

"I MEAN that Yuuri has just as strong of an alpha side as you do. You've felt it. I know you have. That alpha inside him will want to mate with an omega. Or worse, he could find another TRUE mate". Victor pursed his lips and sighed but Chris spoke before he could respond. 

 

"I've felt how protective you are of him. Could you handle Yuuri wanting someone else, touching someone else...?" 

 

A low grumble rose from Victor's throat.

-oOo-

Yuuri kept his distance, standing close to the wall of mirrors, leaning on the smooth barre. Lilia's estate in Moscow was just as grand as the one in St Petersburg, Victor had said earlier that morning as Yuuri was getting ready for his first training session with Yuri. 

“Are you just going to stand there or what?” Yurio looked at him with a smirk through the hair falling over his face. Yuri had never felt so awkward, at least this time, he hadn't kicked or screamed at Yuuri, who seemed just as uncomfortable as Yuri did. Why had he even said yes to this, if he didn't want to do it? 

“Uh… I guess we start with the warm up?” Yuuri said. 

“Tch, this was such a bad idea, you have no idea how to do this do you?” Yuri cursed at his own lack of self-control, and shut his mouth, determined to be nice. 

Yuuri searched for an answer, running his hand through the back of his hair in a nervous gesture when Yuri continued “It wasn’t a question,” Yuri sighed, looking down on his on his black leggings. “Let’s just start.” 

They moved through positions, Yuuri commenting on Yuri’s form, wanting him to stretch or extend certain body parts. He never touched him, which was a relief but also frustrating, how was Yuri supposed to benefit from this if Yuuri was this afraid of him? He tried to do a very poor third position, letting his arm go straight out when it was supposed to arch. 

“Arm,” Yuuri said, concentrated. Yuri extended it further. 

“No… Here…” Yuuri sighed and strode towards him, correcting Yuri’s arm with his hands. To Yuri’s relief, the haze he had felt at the rink wasn’t there, instead, a small tingle was left where the older man had touched him. Yuuri resumed his place by the barre, now and then coming forward, correcting Yuri until he gave Yuri a bright smile, putting his hands together in a silent clap. 

“Very good, you’re a quick learner.” 

“Don’t patronize me Katsudon,” Yuri said, voice filled with bitterness. Yuuri just responded with one of his bright laughs and that had Yuri’s heart beating faster. 

“Let’s start with the program, I’ve changed it where the jumps are, but I think you’ll get the hang of it fairly quickly.” 

Yuuri stretched a bit, Yuri sullenly taking a stand by the barre, arms crossed against his chest. Yuuri tapped on his phone starting the music that connected to the speakers around the room, and the familiar tunes of Agape filled the space as Yuuri started, no, flew into the program, with a grace which would have made any premier danseur at the Moscow ballet fill with jealousy. Yuri watched as Yuuri transformed to that graceful creature Yuri had only seen the other man perform on the ice and he gasped at the emotion that was put into it. When Yuuri stopped, arms raised towards the ceiling Yuri felt himself spurred on to be just as good as Yuuri was. 

 

”Hmf, watch me Katsudon” he said and the Japanese man made a gesture, telling Yuri that the floor was his. They continued this a couple of times. Yuuri showing Yuri certain parts, Yuri eagerly following with the determination of a rock falling down off a mountain towards the ground. Nothing could stop him, he thought as Yuuri pressed that he needed more emotion in some parts, to think of someone he loved. He tried to think of his grandfather as images of Yuuri filled his mind, his heart thumping and he stopped. He blushed red and wondered if Yuuri could see right through him. Was that a hint of red in Katsudon's eyes or was it just a light reflecting making them glint like that? The moment was over before it started as Yuuri's eyes was once again a warm brown. 

 

”Maybe we should stop now, let's stretch and go eat” Yuuri announced and Yuri just nodded. Sinking down into his regular stretching program. He got to the part where he could use some help and Yuuri was right there, sitting beside him and pushed one of his legs up towards his chest, his touch like light feathers on his ankle. 

 

”Is this okay” Yuuri asked and Yuri once again, only nodded. They were both silent as Yuuri helped him stretch his other leg and then his back as Yuri leaned forward, gentle hands pushing from behind. It felt great and Yuri couldn't help himself from emitting a content omega smell. Yuuri stiffened behind him, letting his hands move upwards as the grabbed Yuri's shoulders and started a soft massage. Yuri could hear the other man's heavy breaths as the smell of an alpha slowly swirled in the air. Yuri let out a little moan and Yuuri leaned in towards his neck. 

 

”Are you two finished yet?!” A lean strong willed looking woman had appeared in the open door frame, speaking English with a heavy accent and both men separated from each other in an instant. 

 

They didn't talk about it and Yuuri went home, driven by the same driver that had taken him to the apartment from the airport. When he returned, Victor wasn't there, but Chris was. 

 

”Ah, Yuuri I was hoping on meeting you again”. The blond man said with a glint in his eyes that only meant trouble. 

”Uhm, where's Victor?” Yuuri fidgeted in the hallway as Chris came towards him. 

 

”Oh, he's just out picking up dinner” the tall alpha hummed leaning in over Yuuri, trapping him against the door as Yuuri tried to back away. Chris drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

”You smell amazing do you know that” Chris continued and Yuuri felt afraid as the man scented his neck and moved a hand to rest on his shoulder. 

”Chris, what are you doing?” 

”Oh, we've been closer than this haven't we” Chris purred ”At the banquet, hm?” 

”I... I don't remember that” Yuuri looked down, hoping Chris was just joking around, that Victor would be here soon. Chris was startled for a second. 

”You don't” he let go of Yuuri, backing up. 

”I... No...” 

 

-oOo- 

 

Victor felt it through the bond, Chris was touching HIS mate, he dropped the food and ran.

-oOo-

The door flew open, Victor bursting in making Yuuri almost fall to the floor. 

Victor growled at Yuuri who crammed himself into the wall of coats and outerwear, slipping on a shoe and gliding down onto the floor. 

 

"I can SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU, I could FEEL his hands on you" Victor screamed. 

”Hey, Victor, don't scream at him, I'm the one who” Victor cut him off with a deadly glare and Chris let his eyes sink down. He couldn't outright refuse the pack leader. 

 

Yuuri was petrified at the sight of this Victor. He pushed himself into the wall, trying to disappear as his breath speed up, an anxiety attack closing in on the surface. 

Victor was completely out of it, he let his fist punch the wall which cracked under his strength as he let out a high frustrated growl. 

”Chris. GET. OUT” Chris hesitated and Victor screamed ”NOOOW!” Chris moved passed Victor who vibrated with anger and Yuuri who was breathing in quick little puffs. 

”I'm sorry, I was just trying to prove...” Chris started down the stairs ”I'm sorry, take care of him”. 

 

Victor started to collect himself as the other alpha left. He looked down at Yuuri and saw his shivering form. 

 

”Oh my god Yuuri, I'm so sorry, I know it wasn't you” 

”Stay... Away” Yuuri got out between breaths looking at Victor with fear in his eyes. 

”Yuuri~” Victor looked hurt ”I would never...” Yuuri's breath was even faster now as Victor realized he was having an attack. He pushed his alpha as far back as he could and scooped up Yuuri and moved him to the couch. 

”Breath Yuuri please” 

”I...” Yuuri breathed ”Can't” 

”Look at me Yuuri, follow my breaths, please do this for me love” 

 

Yuuri looked at Victor's worried expression and tried to follow his breaths. When he had calmed down a lump formed in his throat and tears started falling from his eyes. 

”Oh Yuuri~” Victor hugged him tight and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, now breathing him in, he didn't smell like alpha, just like Victor. ”I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you” Victor said, his voice muffled as he pushed his face into Yuuri's shoulder. 

 

”You did scare me” Yuuri cried and Victor hugged him tighter not wanting to let go. 

”I need to tell you something Victor” Yuuri let out a few sniffs but the crying was on its way to stop. Victor was still hugging him close. 

”I know, Chris told me” Yuuri stiffened ”About the potential omega right?” 

 

”I... Uh... Yeah... But that's not all I need to tell you” 

 

Victor let go of Yuuri but grasped his hand as he sat beside him as he let Yuuri tell him everything. About him coming out as an alpha, about the omega who had triggered his heat, about how he tried to push the alpha down, just recently letting it to the surface. He even told him about Yuri and Victor's eyes widened. Victor just now realized that Yuuri, despite being 23 years old, was a new alpha. A new alpha who hadn't had any guidance and marveled at how well he had actually behaved around unmated omegas. 

”Yuuri, I'm going to be... As honest as you've been with me okay” Yuuri nodded.   
”I don't know if I can handle you being with another person. I know that's selfish but the thought of you... Not only being mine...” he shuddered.   
”But I know it will... Probably happen, you craving an omega. I hadn't really thought about you being an alpha in the same way that I am one myself” he chuckled ”Chris was probably right about me being selfish” he trailed and Yuuri tried to move his hand away from Victor's, Victor not letting go. ”But Yuuri~” he licked his dry lips and looked with tender eyes at his darling alphaomega   
”I will try, okay, when that day comes, I will do everything in my power to move passed my own jealousy”. 

”Maybe that person could be...” Yuuri blushed ”Ours, not only mine”. That peeked Victor's interest but he sighed. 

”I feel like I don't know anything about this stuff, and as soon as I think I have you figured out, you surprise me again!” Victor huffed and Yuuri smiled. 

”Maybe you should research what being an AO means huh” 

”Mm, right after this” Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri as both men scrambled for closeness after the drama of the evening. This time, Victor took it slow, being as tender and gentle as he has planned to be the first time around. He loved Yuuri, loved him so deep it hurt to think about being apart and somehow, he would accept everything Yuuri was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for next chapter:
> 
> “You’re like a helpless child sometimes” Yuri murmured as he leaned forward and corrected the glasses, placing them behind Yuuri’s ears and brushing away some stray hair. Yuuri tightened underneath his touch, grabbed Yuri’s hand and for several heart beats, both men stayed like that. He could feel the blood in his hand pumping hard where their fingers met as he wondered if he should lean forward, stay put or try to move away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful for all your kind comments <3 
> 
> I know this chapter is a little long, but I really hope you like it!

Victor woke in the small hours of morning with an uneasy angry feeling in his chest. Just sending Chris away wasn't enough. In the sprint home yesterday he had thankfully realised what Chris was up to, but he felt betrayed none the less. And what was worse, he had taken it out on Yuuri. He tilted his head to see the sleeping man beside him. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed and his breaths slow and heavy. Victor still felt so guilty and even though he had promised Yuuri to try and move passed his own emotions, jealousy still stirred inside him when he thought about Chris touching him or an even more vivid image, Yuuri touching Yuratchka. The thought made him so confused as he felt his own lust rise as he still battled with his alpha possessiveness. He felt guilty about having those thoughts about the young boy and now, his Yuuri had the same thoughts and had acted on them to some point. He sighed and decided to browse his phone, he deleted the messages Chris had sent him before reading any of it. He couldn't deal with him right now. 

He was hungry but decided to research alphaomegas until Yuuri woke, but his lover's stomach growled at him as he remembered that they both skipped dinner last night. He slipped a white t-shirt on and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and it was... Empty. Of course, he hadn't been here in ages and if he had left something... The smell would have been unbearable. He headed into the bedroom. He lingered by the bed, looking at Yuuri's angelic face and he felt his heart swell with emotion as he leaned down and stroked his soft cheek with the back of his hand. Yuuri hummed under the touch and let out puffs of pheromones, a content omega scent wafting up to Victor who took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

”Victor?” Yuuri opened his eyes ”What... What time is it?” Yuuri yawned and stretched his arms up.

”I'm just going to buy breakfast, the kitchen is sadly void of food. Do you want anything special?”

Yuuri hummed again, his lids half closed ”Tea?”

Victor gave Yuuri a fast kiss ”You got it” he smiled ”I won't be long”.

Yuuri heard Victor leave the apartment and was happy that Victor had awakened him and not just left a note. The thought of waking up and realising Victor was gone would possibly have sent him into another panic attack. Yuuri was still sleepy and let his eyes rest until Victor came back. He shuffled out of the bed when the aroma of warm food crept into his nostrils, grabbing a shirt off the floor and putting it on. 

Victor was standing by the counter and Yuuri came in from behind, giving him a strong hug, Victor gasped in delight.

”You have my shirt on” he murmured in surprise, and Yuuri felt down his arms, yes, the sleeves were too long. He blushed, it was such an omega thing to do, basking in the scent of an alpha and he buried his head into Victor's back, embarrassed. Victor made a singsong laugh and turned around hugging Yuuri close ”I'll have to put on some of your clothes then, to make it fair” he said in a joking tone and a little moan escaped Yuuri's mouth before he flung his hands up to cover his lips so that more noises wouldn't escape. Even his ears were red now as he peeked up at an astounded Victor who considered Yuuri's odd reaction. 

”Oh, you would like that” Victor grinned nuzzling down Yuuri's neck, kissing his collarbone, his hands wandering down Yuuri's pliable body when they both heard the rumble of Yuuri's stomach. 

 

”Maybe food first” both men chuckled as they proceeded to bring everything to the couch and Yuuri sat down in the corner where the sun was shining in through the window. 

”I didn't expect Russia to be so warm” he complained and moved away from the direct sunlight.

”It's May” Victor said ”Did you except eternal winter love?” his face alight with joy.

”Not exactly” Yuuri smirked ”I've been to Russia before you know”

”Mm I know” Victor tried to move in but Yuuri pushed him off, Victor whining.

”Victor! I'm hungry!” 

”Me too, I was trying to fix that!” Victor said with an irritated huff.

”You're impossible”

”You're lovely” Victor said while brushing a soft hand across Yuuri's face and the younger man felt himself heat up at Victor's never ending praise and he put his food down on the coffee table and Victor grinned as Yuuri proceeded to devour him. 

 

-oOo-

 

Victor's phone continued to vibrate with incoming messages on the coffee table as Yuuri and Victor were finished with devouring each other and had continued with the food at last.

”It's cold” Yuuri whined as the phone vibrated again. ”Is it Chris?” he asked and Victor winced.

”Let's not talk about him” Victor bit out before realising that he was once again, taking out his anger on Yuuri. He rubbed at his face.

”I'm sorry Yuuri. The thought that someone was touching you and I wasn't there...” Yuuri sat very still, worried that Victor would get angry again. Victor made an effort to smile and relax back against the couch for Yuuri's benefit and continued ”I know we haven't known each other for that long, but you're the most important person to me Yuuri, the MOST important. Please tell me what to do to make you know that” Victor gave Yuuri a pleading defeated look.

”I was afraid...” Yuuri whispered.

”I know bu” Yuuri cut Victor off.

”Viktor, I need to say this. Without you interrupting me...”. Victor looked like Makkachin when he had done something bad and Yuuri chuckled. ”It's good to know you aren't perfect” Yuuri said, peeking up at Victor with a grin. ”I was scared when Chris got so close, but I think I know why he did it. I know that me being AO complicates things. I'm not even sure I know what it all means yet... I do know you care... But Victor, I think we should wait a little, with bonding...” Victor looked like he was about to fall apart, tears swelling up in his eyes. 

”I want to... But I need time. You need time, your pack needs time” Yuuri's voice cracked at the last words and Victor's eyes swelled over, tears running down his eyelashes onto his cheeks. 

”Please Yuuri” Victor cried ”Please” and Yuuri was there, closing the distance between them and slipping his hands around the Russian man who shivered at the contact and breathed Yuuri in. 

“I’ll wait forever” Victor proclaimed between sobs into Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri relaxed against him. All this was still, the most surreal dream he thought. Something his mind could have never conjured up. At least, this way, he knew it was all true. How long had it been since he had confessed to Victor, how long ago was it that he laid in his own bed back in Yu-topia, completely lost, thinking he would never skate again? Days… Weeks. So little time, but it had changed everything.  
   
They stayed in each other’s arms, Victor’s breath slowing down, their scents hanging low in the air of the silent apartment as they clung together close. Victor broke their hold first.  
   
“You know, I always thought this stuff would be easy… Mating, bonding… All that stuff. I would just have to find you and whisk you away” Victor looked at Yuuri with a small smile on his lips and Yuuri grinned back.  
   
“It was a bit more complicated than that” Victor rubbed at the point between his eyes and Yuuri couldn’t help to let out a small bittersweet laugh.  
   
“I want to be yours Victor” he said grasping the silver haired man’s hand in his. “I want you to be mine” he continued “I don’t want to wait forever…”

“I know you’re right, I need to talk with the pack, but Yuuri… It takes all of my strength to not just bite you right here” he gulped “My alpha is screaming inside me, to mate you… To…” Victor’s face grew red and Yuuri could imagine what he was thinking, he had, because of him being AO, felt something similar. 

“It would be hard to skate pregnant” Yuuri was equally red as Victor as he saw Victor’s eyes go lustful before shaking his head.  
   
“We need to stop talking about this or I WILL drag you into the bedroom right now! But that reminds me… Training” Victor gave Yuuri a vicious gleam “I haven’t been the best coach these last couple of days but all that ends now!” Victor got up from the coach dragging Yuuri with him.  
“I’ll call for the car, you go change into your skating gear”  
   
“But I haven’t had any food yet” Yuuri pouted.  
   
“We’ll get some on the way my hungry prodigé” Victor announced with a smile before calling the driver, speaking in hurried Russian.    
 

-oOo-

  
 

The ice at the rink felt somehow colder than that back in Hasetsu. Like Yuuri wasn’t welcome here, and looking around, glaring eyes confirmed it. Yuuri Katsuki, the man who supposedly stole their golden star, Victor Nikiforov from the ice, was indeed, not welcome in Russia. He smirked at that, the thought of him stealing Victor… Owning him... Sent waves of confidence down his body as he warmed up doing long laps around the rink. Thankfully both he and Victor fell into the habit of training and their roles as pupil and coach rather easily and the day progressed smoothly. Two young female skaters had even talked to Yuuri in broken English, mostly they wanted to know if Victor and he were a couple, which Yuuri confirmed by not saying anything, staring his way across the ice at the tall alpha. The young women had giggled knowingly and continued to talk about his short program which he had been practicing in the hours before. Could he teach them that step sequence, they had said almost in chorus, and adding that their coach actually didn’t want them to do anything that sexy until they were at least 18. Yuuri smiled at their disappointed faces as he told them no, if their coach said no, they should listen.

“Yes, well Yuuri here always listens to his coach isn’t that right” Victor gave him a crooked smile and draped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and Yuuri blushed.  
   
“Can we take a photo?!” one of the girls asked and Victor added an “of course” before smiling at the phones that were snapping pictures of him and the flustered man beside him.  
   


-oOo-

  
   
“You really shouldn’t have let those girls take pictures of us…” Yuuri said in the car on the way home.  
   
“Why not, what harm can it do?” Victor looked happy and oblivious and Yuuri's heart fluttered looking at his impossibly blue eyes.

"People will assume..." Yuuri pointed between them.

"So what, they're right. I want them to know" Victor flashed Yuuri a big feral smile and Yuuri gulped.

"Victor, what if they finds out I'm AO, it's illegal here isn't it?"

"How can something that you are, be illegal, that doesn't make any sense" 

"You honestly don't know?" Victor gave Yuuri a blank look.

"You're my coach. But as your... I want you to read up on alphaomegas and why you don't hear of us so often..." 

The silver haired man didn't look directly at Yuuri but pursed his lips and tapped his fingers on the surface just below the side window. He cursed himself for not looking into this sooner. Why was he always rushing into things, thinking everything would work out. But it had always worked out, why wouldn't everything just sort itself this time as well, he thought before looking back at Yuuri's worried expression.

“Are you training with Yuri tomorrow?” Victor asked, already knowing the answer.

Yuuri nodded and Victor tried but failed to avoid a heavy sigh. 

“Are you talking to Chris tomorrow?”

Victor nodded in return. 

The night proceeded quite differently from yesterday. 

For one, they actually ate dinner, and two, Victor sat silently on the couch, scrolling on his phone, giving Yuuri the occasional look of bewilderment reading information about alphaomegas. 

”Did you know that alphaomegas require special suppressants?” 

”I should know” Yuuri looked up from his own phone, a tint of pink in his cheeks. ”I've been taking them since I presented as alpha at the last Grand Prix”.

”It says you need to have at least one heat per year”

”Yes...” Yuuri said it with a rough voice, swallowing down the flutters in his stomach, unintentionally releasing an aroused scent that settled on his skin.

”So when is yours scheduled?” Victor licked his lips, heated eyes meeting Yuuri's, both men's hearts picking up speed.

”Uhm... August... Was the plan” Yuuri bit his lower lip feeling both sides of him stir within.

”Two months...” Victor put a finger up to his mouth, thinking. Yuuri was going out of his mind, thinking about Victor spending his heat with him was overwhelming for sure, but oh that body on top of him. Him riding Victor until the other man couldn't take it anymore. He was about to pounce when Victor proclaimed ”We should date!” 

”What?” Yuuri was... Confused.

”Yes, it makes perfect sense, I've been going about this all wrong! I want to know you Yuuri, everything about you, what you like, what you want...”

”I... I want you” Yuuri blushed harder, looking away. ”I've told you these things... You know what I want”

Victor closed in, Yuuri holding his breath, Victor proceeded to grasp his face in his hands, stroking over his cheeks with both his thumbs. ”You've told me things Yuuri... But only with me being your coach. I want you to tell me everything as your mate. Don't you feel it Yuuri?” Victor placed one of Yuuri's hands on his chest and Yuuri felt Victor's heart pumping hard beneath the skin. ”It's always like this with when I'm around you... I know you've idolized me... But I'm just me. I want you to know me too, would you like that Yuuri?...” Victor looked the most vulnerable that Yuuri had ever seen him as he tried to answer Victor's questions.

”Victor... I...” Yuuri tried to say something, eyes filling with happy tears, his hair falling on his forehead. Victor tucked the hair away looking at him with so much love that Yuuri felt his own chest fill to the brim with everything he thought he would never have. He chuckled as a tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek and he leaned in and kissed the anxious alpha that gasped against him. The salty tear mixed with their lips and Victor pushed him down into the couch cushions, Yuuri grinned between kisses as Victor pushed his groin down to meet Yuuri's and he moaned into Victor's mouth. 

”Does this mean you'll date me” Victor huffed with a lewd voice releasing copious amounts of aroused alpha scent and Yuuri melted against the deep kiss, feeling aroused, happy and so much in love, he couldn't stand Victor not being inside him for another second. 

-oOo-

”I don't think I will survive being mated to you” Victor complained with a small laugh as Yuuri collapsed on top of him after their third session, both men sweaty and breathless. Yuuri glided off him, Victor's cock slipping out of him as he drew the sheets up to wipe off his face and Victor's chest before settling his head down on his lover.

”Maybe you're just too old” Yuuri said exhaling and Victor growled at him hugging him close.

”Yuuri”

”Hm?”

”I can't let you go” Victor's voice was matter of fact and Yuuri didn't really know what to say. 

Victor sat up, pulling Yuuri with him and they both reclined against the headboard. 

”Victor... What do you mean?”

”Tomorrow...”

”Victor... I've promised Yurio...”

Victor sighed again letting out another growl and an annoyed scent spread through the room from both men. 

”I'm going with you then” Victor said with a stubborn tone. 

”You're not, you're talking to Chris, remember?” Yuuri scrunched up his eyebrows, reaching for his glasses before Victor whined but pulled him closer.

”Fine... I guess we'll try that...”

”Good boy” Yuuri hummed jokingly and leaned against the older man who huffed.

”If I'm your dog now, will I get treats?” Yuuri looked up at a smirking Victor, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

”Uhm... What treat would that be?” Yuuri put on his glasses to get a better look at Victor who was biting his lower lip.

”I could think of a few things” his tone was full of innuendo as he gazed down at Yuuri's body before slipping down, leaving kisses along his torso and taught stomach before lowering his head between Yuuri's legs, giving the other man a grin, looking up at him with glowing alpha eyes as he started to lick the tip of Yuuri's dick and swallowing him down. Yuuri felt his inner alpha take a front seat, letting out growls and moans which seemed to please the man between his legs who let out hums of pleasure as he took Yuuri's smooth length in full, and Yuuri groaned when he felt Victor's amble tongue lick his base and the tip of the cock hit the back of the silver haired man's throat. One hand slipped two fingers inside his entrance. Still wet from earlier Yuuri only felt pleasure as long digits and mouth started to move at the same pace, the smacking sound Victor's fingers made when they moved fast in and out, making him moan as he thought of the fact that Victor's come was definitely still inside him, being pushed further in by Victor's motions. 

”Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed as the other man had moved his fingers and hit that sweet spot inside him, making him see stars. Victor removed his warm mouth from his cock with a pop, soon surrounding it with a firm grip of his hand.

”Are you going to come for me?” Victor licked his lips and fastened the pace of both hands and Yuuri tried to grip at the sheets, not succeeding in the slightest. His body was flailing as he tried to meet the thrusts of the fingers inside him, raising his body of the surface of the mattress, the fast strokes on his dick making his voice hitch as he saw Victor looking at him, turned on, cheeks red, mouth slightly open.

”I... I'm” Yuuri leaned his head back, eyes fluttering close as warm seed spurted from him, his body raising further up and Victor not relenting as fingers still moved at a fast pace until Yuuri's body trembled from the hard orgasm.

”Good boy” Victor said in a voice equally huffy as Yuuri slowly lowered his body until it rested against the soiled fabric and Victor very carefully removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth, licking at the mixture of slick and come. Yuuri watched as they locked eyes and Viktor gave him a huge feral grin as both men's eyes glowed with heated pleasure. 

 

-oOo-

 

”You need to burn that couch” Chris said with a blank tone, scrunching up his nose ”It reeks”

Victor just sat there, staring at him with cool waiting eyes, Chris looked away, leaning against the wall.

”You think I tried to break you guys up” Chris exclaimed not waiting for Victor's response but the stiffening in the other man's posture did the answering for him. ”That's NOT true” Chris licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. ”I was trying to make you see that...” he sighed, crossing his hands over his torso ”I'm sorry. I didn't think it through properly, but I only touched his shoulder Victor, everything else was just me sending thoughts through the bond. And I stopped when I saw he was scared. Honestly, I thought after the banquet he wouldn't be that... Terrified...” Chris pouted a bit and Victor grit his teeth, forcing himself not to leap off the couch and hit Chris repeatedly. ”He doesn't remember it, did you know that?” 

”What?” Victor looked up, his angry spell broken by confusion. 

”The banquet, he must have been too drunk” Chris chuckled and Victor let out a heavy sigh combined with a moan, hands on his face as let his head sink down between his knees.

”I only wanted you to have your first reaction not be with a potential omega, imagine if you scared someone away, someone Yuuri actually cared for” Victor whined at the thought of Yuuri caring for anyone except himself but listened as everything Chris said and had done made sense. 

”I would have ruined everything” Victor murmured into his hands. 

 

”I almost followed Yuuri to his and Yura's training today...” he chuckled nervously.

”Do you think Yuuri... Uhm... Likes him?”

”No...” Victor sighed at sat up, still not managing to look at Chris ”I don't think so. But he's an unmated omega. Yuuri is a new alpha...” Victor's hands laid open and both men finally looked at each other at the same time.

”I'm sorry Victor...” 

”I'm not the one you need to apologize to...”

”I didn't want to contact him before I got a chance to speak to you...” Chris confessed, looking away once more. ”I have nowhere else to go...” Chris's voice was brittle and Victor felt the tug on his heart strings for his friend and pack mate. 

”I screamed at Yuuri” Victor said, ashamed. 

”Yeah... I'm sorry, I really didn't think you would react like that... Has he... What happened when I left?”

”He forgave me. I think. I promised to try and move past my jealousy” Victor pursed his lips.

”Wow” Chris said the word with a surprised chuckle.

”Yeah...”

”Do you think you'll be able to keep that promise?” Chris raised one of his eyebrows and gave a flirty grin. 

”Maybe?” Victor looked desperate and Chris laughed.

”You better hope Yuuri is the forgiving type!” Chris continued his laugh and Victor groaned.

”I also talked him into dating me...” Victor confessed as he gave Chris a rare timid look through the hair that had fallen onto his face. Chris nodded approvingly. 

”Actually, that might not be such a bad idea” Chris sat down beside Victor, giving his friend and pack leader a reassuring pat on the back. 

”You think?”

”Mm... Well... Victor?”

”Yes...” Victor leaned into the couch giving his friend a suspicious look squinting his eyes. 

”Maybe you should visit Yura's training with Yuuri sometime?” Victor looked puzzled and Chris continued, his hands up in a 'don't hurt me' gesture ”You could get used to Yuuri touching someone else... So when the day comes that Yuuri actually finds an omega... You won't be so overwhelmed”. 

 

”I guess... I don't know...”

”Is it the fact that it's Yura that's bothering you?” Chris wiggled his eyebrows and Victor gave a nervous laugh.

”No!” 

”Yeah sure...” Chris said knowingly smirking at the alpha who looked worried, tense, in love and confused, all at the same time. 

”I've met someone” Chris announced, trying to move the conversation in another direction ”He's from the Swiss skating federation, a lawyer, such a boring job, but oh, he's NOT boring I tell you”.

”Is he... From your old pack?”

”No...” Chris's voice grew dark. ”He's not affiliated with them, thankfully”.

”Must be nice to have someone from back home to talk to” Victor said with a tender voice. 

Chris puffed out a relieved breath. ”I was worried you wouldn't approve...”

”Who am I not to approve” Victor laughed while moving to the kitchen ”Coffee?” Chris nodded and Victor started to make expresso in his expensive coffee machine ”So... Tell me about this mystery man...”

 

-oOo-

 

Yuuri sank down against one of the mirrored walls, breath heavy after the grueling ballet session with Yuri.

”You look like someone ran you over with a bulldozer and you liked it” Yuri said with a bland tone and Yuuri blushed a cherry red that flared from his collarbone to the tips of his ears. ”I'm usually the one who tires first... What happened... Is Victor being a stupid alpha asshole?”

Yuuri let out a laugh and smiled at Yuri. 

”Something like that...” Yuuri smirked and patted the space beside him with his hand. When Yuri didn't move he coaxed ”Five-minute break?” Yuri relented and sat down with a thump beside Yuuri. Even though he said he wasn't tired, his limbs were on fire from performing the program so many times as they had. 

”Why didn't we go into something else... Like playing the piano” Yuuri said breath slowly calming down. 

”What are you even on about Katsudon, you love it and you know it” Yuri had grabbed his phone from his bag and started to browse through some of his social media apps. 

”Yeah... You're right...” Yuuri rubbed at his face, smiling at the ceiling. 

Yuri looked up from his phone smirking.

”You could always retire, then Victor can be my coach and you can be my ballet instructor” 

”You would like that” Yuuri chuckled ”Having us both at your beck and call...” 

Yuri didn't answer, a slight blush tinting his cheeks at the thought, his heart racing, he hoped Yuuri didn't notice. 

”Well... Then at least you old men would be useful...” he tried but Yuuri seemed to see right through it but didn't say anything. 

”As your instructor I should be telling you to start again... But as myself...” Yuri looked expectantly at the raven haired man as he continued ”Have anything fun to do around here?”

”... Do you play video games?”

”Yes...”

Yuri smiled a genuine smile, stood up and yanked Yuuri with him, the older man huffing at the fast movement. 

”Careful, I am old” Yuuri groaned.

”Oh shut up” Yuri dragged him along the luxurious corridors of Miss Baranovskaya's home before stopping outside a wooden door at the end. Yuri felt the warmth of Yuuri's hand and dropped it quickly.

”Uhm... This is my room...”

”Are you going to open the door?”

”Oh... Yeah” Yuri, flustered, let the door fall open and entered, Yuuri peeking in behind him. 

The room was... Untidy to put it mildly... Yuri's things were thrown all over the antique furniture, the bed pushed against the wall, making a mock shift couch, a large tv on a stand opposite with several consols on the floor, wires and hand controls scattered in a jumbled mess together with empty soda cans and chip bags. Yuri picked up a few items and threw them in a corner. 

”Uhm... Come in... What games do you like?”

-oOo-

They ended up sitting on the bed talking after Yuri completely destroyed Yuuri in Tekken for about twenty times before Yuuri had enough, declaring Yuri the eternal winner. 

”So... Do you play the piano?” Yuri asked. Yuuri looked confused before remembering he mentioned it earlier. 

”I do... I haven't played in a while though”

”Were you any good?”

”I was... Sufficient...” Yuuri gave Yuri a small smile ”How so?”

”Could you make your own music... For the competition I mean”

”Uhm... Well... I couldn't compose it entirely by myself. But the piece I have now for the free skate is something I worked on with a friend”

”What's it called?”

”... Yuri on Ice” The brown-haired man looked away, blushing.

”That's the worst name I've ever heard” Yuri said, trying to hide how impressed he was. 

”Maybe” Yuuri looked back at him and smiled. Yuri's heart skipped a beat. ”But I really like it, It feels like I've been hiding my whole life... But Victor changed that for me”. 

Yuri pursed his lips. Right. Victor. Yuuri's long lost love. 

”Yurio, what is it, you look... Sad?”

”That's not my name” Yuri bit out, frustrated with the situation. Not only was this moron his true mate, he didn't seem to have the slightest idea. To be fair, today hadn't had the sparks their last meeting had, this had just been... Really nice. 

”Fine. Yura then, everyone here calls you that right?”

”Right... Yeah... That's... That's good”. He shook his head, trying to get his mind and heart off the man sitting beside him. Maybe it was just in his head, maybe it was just playing tricks on him. Wouldn't Yuuri know... If they were destined to be mated... People knew this shit... Right?! His thoughts were reeling when he felt more than saw Yuuri standing up from the bed, leaving a cold void where his body had filled it with such warmth. 

”I should get going”

”Victor the jealous type is he?”

”Yura... How do you even know that Victor and I are... Together?”

”Really Katsudon... If you haven't noticed, Victor posts pictures of you on all his accounts... And all the others in the pack can't stop jabbering about it. You would possibly be the first ”omega” in the pack...” Yuri emphasized the word omega and Yuuri gulped. 

”Well... I should get going... See you tomorrow?”

Yuri only nodded and Yuuri left his room, leaving Yuri with an aching feeling in his chest. 

 

-oOo-

 

”Did everything with Chris work out?”

”Yes” Victor answered, grabbing a bite of his noodles. ”Did everything work out with Yura?”

”Yes” Yuuri smirked, also grabbing another bite of his veggies. ”Actually, it worked out great, better control today” he said cheerily as Victor huffed.

”Well... We did fuck a couple of times before you went... Tomorrow will be the real test... If you don't want me to do you in the locker room after your skating practice?” Victor said it as a joke, but somewhere, Yuuri felt the hopeful tone behind his lover's words.

”NO” 

”Why?” Victor whined. ”I could be really really careful” Victor said, having now completely forgotten about his food. 

”This is just an alpha thing, wanting to mark me before I go out by myself” Yuuri accused with a raised fork.

”Can you blame me?” 

Yuuri sighed. ”You will not have sex with me in the locker rooms” his voice left no room for negotiation and Victor muttered, continuing with his forgotten food. 

-oOo-

Victor had proceeded to declare every night, date night and dragged Yuuri around Moscow to restaurants on rooftops, picnics in the park and famous landmarks like the St Basils Cathedral and the weeks progressed. Victor told the pack about Yuuri being AO and most of them had taken it well. The only one being really against it was Anya, Georgi's former girlfriend. And she was about to leave the pack anyway since it had become too awkward for her to be near Georgi anymore. Yuuri had become really confident on the ice, but he still had issues showing his alpha side and Victor really didn't know how to coax it out of him. The ballet training between Yuuri and Yura seemed to go well and Victor had even tagged along once or twice, which had gone really well if you were to ask Victor but pack business really didn't allow him to go every day. He had to meet up with the bank for pack economics, with the council for the transfer of Anya to another pack and two of the youngest pack members, one girl and one boy had apparently been harassing omegas at the rink and Victor would have none of that. 

-oOo-

Victor sighed, hanging his coat in the hallway, looking up at the cracked wall. He really needed to get that fixed. The apartment, however, smelled amazing. 

”Did you cook?” he asked, surprised. 

”I did” Yuuri said, with a happy tone. ”Katsudon, My mom called, made me miss it”

Victor strode up to Yuuri and lifted him into a bear hug, smelling Yuuri's scent glands giving a happy groan and releasing waves of content alpha smell. 

”You make me the happiest man alive” he said without any hint of irony and Yuuri chuckled as he was finally let down on the floor.

”You're so cheesy Victor”

”Yuuri... I love you” Victor gripped Yuuri's shoulders, pressing a soft but needing kiss on Yuuri's lips. When he pulled away, Yuuri looked, elated. 

”...I love you too” Yuuri announced and both men chuckled, hugged and kissed again. Victor had started murmuring in Russian between breaths as the kiss had deepened and he started to push the shorter man towards the bedroom, his hands in a firm grip around Yuuri's waist.

”What about the food” 

”It can wait” Victor's voice was rough and Yuuri leaned in, his mind and body tangled in the taller man's smell as he himself let out both alpha and omega. Victor growled and Yuuri's legs hit the bed and he fell onto it, Victor on top of him, pushing him down in another deep kiss.

”I love you” Victor said again, pressing a kiss against Yuuri's sensitive neck making the man beneath him shudder. 

 

-oOo-

 

”Doing something after our practice today?” Yuuri asked over breakfast.

”No... Or am I?” Victor looked up from his coffee, finding a beaming Yuuri looking at him.

”I think Yura needs a day off, and I and you, do as well. We could go sight seeing” Yuuri wiggled his eyebrows as Victor stared at him, mouth open.

”Do you really think Yura wants me to come?”

”Why wouldn't he... Honestly, he admires you as much as I do. He's just too... Proud, to say anything about it...” 

Victor gave this some thought, tapping his fingers on the kitchen top as Yuuri continued.

”And weren't you two kind of close before you went to Japan? You spent every day together didn't you?”

”I guess” Victor smiled ”You know, before you, he was the one who kept me from slipping” Victor chuckled ”With his 'I'm going to beat you old man' stick” Both men laughed as the image of a younger angry Yuri was just way too good to pass up. 

”Do you miss it?” Yuuri asked, suddenly serious.

”Miss what Yuuri~”

”Skating...”

”I skate every day, with you” Victor said, reaching out for Yuuri's hand.

”You know what I mean” Yuuri said, his lips pressed together as Victor sighed. 

”Yeah... Well... A little. Right now it doesn't really feel any different. I might miss it more when the season starts. But Yuuri... Watching you grow... Seeing you skate... It's better... Everything with you is just... Better...”

Yuuri blushed, smiled and gave Victor's hand a little squeeze.

 

-oOo-

 

Great, Yuri thought. Spending the day with Yuuri and Victor. Wasn't it enough that Victor had actually come to their practice and stared them down the entire time? Letting out not so small growls every time Yuuri went to correct Yuri on his form... Just great. He put on a t-shirt, black jeans and converse and proceeded to the front of the estate where the other men were waiting for him in the car. 

”Yuratchka!” Victor proclaimed with a huge grin as Yuri stepped into the car, seating himself next to Yuuri who was in the middle. 

”Ready to go?” Yuuri asked and Yuri just nodded. 

The car ride would have been awkward, Yuri's thigh pressing against Yuuri's, the contact surface burning a straight path into Yuri's aching heart. But Victor just babbled into the silence and Yuri found himself smiling at all the silly things Victor wanted to point out to Yuuri through the car window, not forgetting but enjoying the closeness between him and the other men. They ended up sitting outside a café, both Victor and Yuri laughing as they made Yuuri say a couple of swear words in Russian as old couples walked by, horrified at the things that were coming out of the Japanese man's mouth. 

”You tricked me!” Yuuri pouted and proceeded to drape a blanket around himself, shivering a bit in the chilly spring wind.

”You're cold...” Yuri said in a worried tone, then turning to the silver haired man, speaking in fast Russian ”Idiot, I told you we should sit inside!” Victor turned a worried glance towards Yuuri who had stopped shivering but watched the interaction between them with a smile before putting a hand on Yuri's shoulder, gently pushing him back into the seat. 

”I'm the one who insisted we sit outside...” Yuuri said with a small smile, tilting his head.

”You speak Russian?” Yuri looked confused, unaware that his hand had moved to the spot Yuuri had touched.

”No... But you're _tone_... Made it quite clear...” Yuuri chuckled as Victor squinted at them both, accessing the situation. In his defense, he didn't growl this time. 

”I'm ordering you something hot to drink just in case” Victor said with a nod ”Will that make you feel better Yura?” he continued, a teasing edge to his voice. 

Yuri folded his arms across his chest and nodded. When the hot chocolate arrived, Yuri was now shivering himself, sitting there with his cold drink and raised hairs on his arms, trying his best not show it. 

”And now you're cold” Yuuri chuckled ”Here, take this, I'm warm enough” he continued as he draped the now warm blanket around Yuri and proceeded to switch his coke for the hot chocolate. 

Yuri's body shuddered, not from being cold but from being surrounded by Yuuri's smell and even Yuuri seemed affected as the man let his hands linger a bit, drawing the blanket close around him. 

”Uhm... There... You should be... Fine” Yuuri said, blushing. Yuri drank the hot chocolate and Yuuri continued to stare at him, almost forgetting Victor was there. He was trying his best not to let any of his alpha smell out, but he was quite sure he had messed that up. He dared a look at Victor who was staring intently at the both of them, eyes glowing in a shade of clear blue Yuuri had never seen before. It wasn't rage, it was lust, Yuuri's nose declared but Victor shook his head, closing his eyes a few times and it was gone, just like that. 

”Maybe we should get going” Victor said, trying to sound collected. 

”Yeah...Yura?” 

Yuri stood up, not saying anything, and he just walked away down the street, forgetting to unwrap himself from the blanket. Yuuri looked at Victor, amazed before he hurried after and Victor let out a laugh before he left some money on the table that would cover both their drinks and the blanket...

”Are you okay?” Yuuri said huffing when he caught up with Yuri. 

”Yeah... Why would you even ask that” Yuri bit out and Yuuri chuckled again.

”Well... You stole the blanket for one...” Yuri scrunched up his eyebrows and then looked down, finding his hands holding the blanket for dear life. 

”Yeah... Meant to do that. It's cold” He muttered, looking ahead as Victor also caught up to them.

”I don't know about you guys, but I'm dying to go shopping!” Victor announced as several people stared at the loud tall silver haired man.

They went to a nearby shopping district, Yuri and Victor shopping away with utmost concentration, Yuuri enjoyed the company but hated shopping and sighed heavily as both men tried to push items of clothing on him. 

”Victor isn't the smartest man, but he's right, you dress terribly Katsudon...” Yuri said with a bitter tone as Yuuri refused to try on a pair of skinny jeans. 

”Says the man who likes anything animal print!” Yuuri said with an exasperated tone looking for support from Victor.

”Oh no, although I don't like animal print myself, it suits Yura, it's his style! Compared to your... Clothing choices” Victor said motioning to Yuuri's entire outfit and Yuri nodded in confirmation. 

”I feel like you're ganging up on me...” Yuuri whined as Victor pushed him into a dressing room and Yuri pushed some clothes into his arms.  
”We'll be outside, try it on” Yuri's voice was demanding and Victor actually giggled as he and Yuri spoke a few words in Russian to each other. 

”No Russian! It's not fair!” a muffled voice said from the dressing room.

”You didn't have to pay for it...” Yuuri murmured on their way out of the store. 

”Nonsense! You needed it... Desperately” Victor chuckled, draping an arm around Yuuri's shoulder as the all went to the car. Yuuri sat in the middle again but this time, Yuri's heart wasn't popping out of his chest. Instead, it felt soothing as the scent of the three of them mingled. He leaned back, closing his eyes and drifted into sleep. 

Yuuri looked down on Yuri who leaned against him, sleeping and then looked up at Victor who was... Smiling...

”He's very comfortable around you” Victor said with a smug smile. 

”I guess so...” Yuuri said bewildered. 

”I need to talk to you about something, but it can wait until we get home” Victor said, a warm smile on his face as he stroked some hair out of Yuuri's face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. 

 

Yuri was still sleeping as the car pulled up to the large house. Yuuri was about to wake Yuri when Victor stopped him.

”Don't, he seems tired...”

”But... How”

”Carry him” Victor suggested and Yuuri's face warmed.

”Okay...” Yuuri's voice was small and Victor stepped out of the car, followed by the nervous man.

”How do I...”

”Just pick him up... It's not that hard...” Victor looked smug but thoughtful as his lover proceeded to lift Yuri from the car, the smaller one immediately settling his arms around Yuuri's neck, nuzzling his face into Yuuri's chest. Yuuri gulped and looked at Victor helplessly. Victor could smell the alpha coming off Yuuri, although he wasn't sure Yuuri knew what he was doing. 

Victor hung Yuri's one shopping bag onto one of Yuuri's wrists.

”I'll wait here” Victor said and leaned against the car, watching an unsteady Yuuri walk up to the door, managing to open it and disappear inside. 

Yuuri managed to get Yuri into his room without anyone flagging him down. He put Yuri down on the bed gently and tried to pry his arms off his neck. 

”Don't leave me...” Yuri murmured and Yuuri looked down in surprise but the younger man seemed to still be sleeping. 

He stood up looking down at the blonde who seemed to be unrestful as he reached for Yuuri. The Japanese swallowed hard and emptied the shopping bag that also contained the blanket, draping it over Yuri who calmed down instantly. 

He wanted to touch Yuri again but restrained himself. The young man smelled divine, but every unmated omega smelled like that, didn't they... He let himself take a deep breath that had him swaying before silently leaving the room. 

 

-oOo-

 

Yuuri pressed himself into Victor for the entire car ride, both men tired as they unloaded all the bags in the hallway and proceeded to get ready for bed. 

”It was nice today” Victor said, looking at Yuuri in the bathroom mirror while the shorter man brushed his teeth.

”Mm, yeah” Yuuri nodded after rinsing out his mouth. ”You didn't even growl one time!” Yuuri teased and Victor smiled.

”I think... I figured something out today...” Victor's voice was tentative, glancing at Yuuri while the other man dried his hands.

”Oh yeah, what” Yuuri went into their bedroom, crashing down on the bed and Victor followed him.

”Yuuri?” Victor said, turned against his lover in the wide bed.

”Hm?”

”How do you... Feel... Around Yura?” Yuuri tensed but turned to look at Victor.

”I'm not sure what you mean...”

”The blanket... You realize you basically claimed him... Right?”

”I...Victor... I...” Yuuri murmured, giving Victor a terrified expression.

”I'm NOT mad, but Yuuri... Do you like him, I think... He really likes you...” Victor pressed his lips together, his eyes bittersweet. 

”He's just a friend Victor... That's all...”

”Alright... If you say so” Victor said, looking unconvinced.

”I... I know so” Yuuri said reaching for Victor who pulled him close against his body and both men sighed in relief at the contact.

”You smelled amazing together, did you know that” Victor whispered into Yuuri's ear and Yuuri's entire body shuddered.

 

-oOo-

 

The next day's training with Yuri started off so stiff and uncomfortable that Yuuri convinced Yuri to come outside, so they could sit in the sun for a bit before resuming the ballet.

 

”If we weren't rivals, I could almost like you” Yuri dared to say not able to meet Yuuri’s eyes. When he did to look up, Yuuri was smiling fondly at him and Yuri felt that little flutter, his traitor heart spurring him closer to the man beside him.  
“I like you even though you’re my rival” Yuuri smiled.  
_Yuri’s heart leapt._

“But I know what you mean, you’re a good friend Yuri”  
_A friend, is that the only thing I am to you Katsudon?_

Yuri’s thoughts reeled, he could move in closer, just a bit, he was so close, he could see Yuuri’s eyelashes as he squinted in the sunlight from his spot on the bench. But instead of moving closer, he offered Yuuri his sunglasses, the other man looking at him from underneath his hand that was placed above his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

“You don’t need them?”

“Shut up and take them Katsudon”

“Thank you” Yuuri’s voice was filled with tenderness but Yuri just huffed and looked away.  
“How do I look?” Yuuri gave Yuri an expectant smile while pushing the round sunglasses up from his nose bridge. Yuri looked up.

“Ridiculous” he said but smiled and Yuuri smiled back, the sunglasses again falling forward.  
“You’re like a helpless child sometimes” Yuri murmured as he leaned forward and corrected the glasses, placing them behind Yuuri’s ears and brushing away some stray hair. Yuuri tightened underneath his touch, grabbed Yuri’s hand and for several heartbeats, both men stayed like that. He could feel the blood in his hand pumping hard where their fingers met as he wondered if he should lean forward, stay put or try to move away. Yuri couldn’t see Yuuri’s expression before the man dropped his hand like it was on fire, scrambling up from the bench.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me” Yuuri’s tone quiet “It won’t happen again”. Yuuri hunched his shoulders and began walking back towards the doors of the estate.

 

-oOo-

 

”It's like history is repeating itself,” Lilia says watching Yuuri walk away from her disciple outside the window.

”No one's going to die, it was an accident” Yakov said, trying to convince himself as well as his former lover.

”I hope you're right,” Lilia closed the curtain, feeling Yakov close behind her.

”It's not like when we were young, times change,” Yakov leaned his head against Lilia's back, the touch making him sway.

”Has it?” Lilia said, hopeful, leaning back into her former mate's embrace.

 

-oOo-

 

CYP News - Alexei Popov found murdered

Moscow, Russia – Famous Russian Youtuber Alexei Popov was found beaten to death in the outskirts of Moscow on Monday night at 8 pm. The police claim to have neither suspects or witnesses at this moment, but a video has since then been posted of what some think is an incident happening just before the murder took place.

Viewer discretion is advised.

[video]

Comments turned off for this video.

The video shows four men harassing the now passed Alexei Popov, one man holding an iron bar as they pass slurs towards Popov, who is walking down the street where he was later found murdered, the same night.  
Two of the men's faces are clearly seen in the video which has been taken down by the Russian authorities but then re-uploaded by users in other countries. Alexei Popov was mostly famous for his react videos, where he watched snippets of different games and tv shows but has in recent months also been an advocate for Alpha-Omega rights, his most watched video being “I'm AO deal with it”, with over 13 million views.  
His sister, Elenya Popov, posted a short video on Instagram shortly after her brother's death expressing her sorrow and being adamant about the fact that she thinks this a hate crime that has been spurred on by recent legislations passed by the Russian Federal Assembly.  
The law states that it is illegal to show signs of being both alpha and omega in public, and that someone claiming to be AO can't mate or marry with more than one person. The law, however, goes even further as it also incriminates any person who is affiliated with or is involved in AO behavior. Elenya Popov has been taken into custody by the Russian police and the video has been taken down from her official account. The video can however still be seen on www.aorights.org.

-oOo-

 

”Have you seen this?” Georgi asks handing Victor his phone, Victor reading the headline and then the article in full. His mouth suddenly dry, he gave Georgi his phone back and looked out on the ice where Yuuri gracefully skated through his step sequence for the short program and swallowed down his worry.   
”No one knows,” he said, gripping his hands around the barrier of the ice rink. ”No one knows he's... Not here.”

”Just the entire pack...” Georgi rolled his eyes ”Vitya, I think you two should leave Russia.” Georgi's hand was on his shoulder, pressing down to empathize his words.

”I can't leave you all again” Victor's voice was brittle, he needed his pack as much as they needed him, he'd realized, being with them felt like home and being apart, even when he had Yuuri, was tough.

”We made it this far, didn't we?” Georgi had a small smile on his lips, which vanished as Victor turned to look at him with sad eyes.

”Maybe we can all live in Japan?” Georgi said and Victor just snorted in response.

”Okay, maybe not, but Vitya, if you and Yuuri become bonded mates, if he becomes a part of the pack, then we seriously need to think about relocating everyone.”

“I didn't think about that,” Victor sighed into the palms of his hands.”

Georgi gave Victor a crooked smile. ”I know. That's why it's a good thing you surround yourself with people smarter than you, honestly, you're a great skater but your head alpha skills need some tweaking.”

Both men laughed, Victor leaning in and giving Georgi a big hug. ”I promise to do better, ” Victor said into Georgi's shoulder, the other man hugging him harder.

”Think about what I said,” Georgi ended the conversation and walked away, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Victor looked at him and then at Yuuri who was skating towards him.

”I did good right?” Yuuri asked, his face bright as a puppy's. Victor couldn't help but smile as Yuuri put on his guards and leaned in giving Victor a tender kiss, Victor responding by pulling the young skater against his coat, scenting Yuuri before letting go.

“Woah, Victor, I must've really done well!” Yuuri said, a little embarrassed before heading for the changing room. Victor wasn't supposed to go along with Yuuri for his practice with Yuri today but he wasn't going to leave his sight after what he just learned. 

-oOo-

When they entered Lilia's home an angry Yuri came speeding towards them in the hallway.

”OI! WHY are you still in Russia, you need to leave!” Yuri showed at Yuuri's chest.

”Yura, what are you talking about?” Yuuri's eyes darted from Yuri to what Yuri stared at, Victor. ”Old man, I know you know!” Yuri yelled and Yuuri turned towards Victor.

”Victor, what is he talking about?” Yuuri's eyebrows went up but Victor didn't answer him, looking suspiciously at Yuri and asking in Russian ”How do you know about Yuuri?”

”That's none of your business old man,” Yuri barked back in Russian and folded his arms over his chest.

Victor searched Yuri's face as Yuri in between anger looked with longing at Yuuri and smelled the air, his eyes suddenly dilating as he realised why Yuri would know about Yuuri.

”What's happening, I heard my name!” Yuuri looked confused and upset and both Victor and Yuri turned towards him.

”I know you're AO” Yuri spurted.

”What... How...Oh...”

”Isn't it obvious?! The way you look at me... The way you smell... The way you can't keep your filthy hands off me!” Yuri looked at Yuuri anger filling his voice as he continued ”How the skating federation doesn't already know I will never understand, your kind shouldn't be allowed on the ice” Yuri said with a vicious tone, biting the lasts word out.

Yuuri couldn't believe it. He thought Yuri had been his friend, that they had mended ways. All the time they had spent together. His eyes teared up, he reached out for Yuri who pulled away, a look on his face Yuuri could only describe as disgusted.

”You can't be serious Yuratchka?” Victor looked at Yuri, disbelieving. 

”Why Yura?” Yuuri uttered with tear filled eyes.

”Didn't you hear me?!” Yuri almost screamed ”I.Think.You're.DISGUSTING!”

Yuuri turned into Victor's chest. Victor looked at Yuri dumbfounded as the young blond man's eyes also filled with tears and a horribly sad expression washed over the young man's face before he turned and quickly sprinted away, his shoes clacking on the tiles, the sound echoing back at Victor as he scooped up Yuuri in his arms and went out to the car, maneuvering himself and Yuuri into the backseat without letting go of his distressed AO who clutched at his neck, crying silently against him.

 

-oOo-

As soon as Yuri heard the car drive away he slumped down against the wall on the tile floors and cried loudly into his curled up body. His chest heavy with sorrow for the man he cared for, Yuuri was leaving him, and he was the cause behind it. But Yuuri couldn't stay in Russia. What if someone found out, they could kill him. And Yuuri deserved better, he deserved Victor... And if not having Yuri in his life meant Yuuri could keep Victor, Yuri would just have to be alone, he could do that, he'd done it before. He felt Lilia come in the room before he heard her.

”Now why would you do something like that?” Lilia said with a heavy sigh, walking up to him, drawing him up into her arms and Yuri sniffled into her chest. When Yuri didn't answer her, she said: ”I think you need to talk to Yakov”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, I can't write in great detail EVERY time Victor and Yuuri have sex. Then the chapter would be twice as long... But not to worry. There will be loads more smut in upcoming chapters, but this one needed to be plot heavy!
> 
> And oh, I got a tumblr now, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassyvictuurioshipper 
> 
> Where I plan to post snippets of this fic and others. But I mostly just post yoi smut... EHEHEHEHEEHE
> 
> Love u guys, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

”Why didn’t you tell him!” Yakov spurted from his place in the leather chair in the grand living area, looking accusingly at Lilia who stood at her usual place by the large window, looking out onto the sunny front yard through the long curtains, arms crossed over her chest.

“I’ve done more than you asked me… Please don’t make me go through that again…” Lilia sounded like she was about to break and Yakov sighed.

“It’s not like I want to re-live it either…” He tried but gave up as he saw the thin frame shudder with quiet sobs.

“Lilia…” the affection ran deep in his voice and he was about to stand when a wiry hand shot up.

“Don’t” the hand lowered and Lilia turned around, her face solemn, the tears Yakov thought he had seen had been wiped away. “It ruined me. It ruined us. I’m sorry… I’ve forgiven you… But I can’t forgive myself…” Lilia’s voice was thin and tired and the last words came out in a whisper.

Yakov rubbed at his face, surprise echoing in his mind. He was forgiven… How long had he waited for those exact words. How many years had the guilt eaten at him from the inside… He rose from the chair, ignoring Lilia’s begging him not to come any closer. He closed the distance in three long strides and his arms went around Lilia, hugging her stiff body against his. In a couple of moments, the woman let the stiffness go away, melting into Yakov’s slightly taller body. She took a deep breath and collapsed against him, the old man held her light body up as she began to cry in earnest, loud noises of sorrow carrying across the room. He pressed his face down on her neck. The alpha smell more prominent, but a slight whiff of omega also lingered there and he shuddered and swallowed down the lump in his throat. They stood in their mutual embrace until both of their breaths had calmed, their hearts beating together.

“I won’t let you go this time” Yakov whispered and Lilia began to struggle in his arms at his words. He chuckled at her attempts, but loosened the hold to let her do as she pleased and Lilia broke their hold. A hard look on her face once more as she moved quickly across the room. 

“I’ll follow you if you run” He said, his voice sincere and Lilia stopped in her tracks and turned to her long lost love. The raw look on Yakov’s face made her own mimic the expression and time stood still as they assessed the situation. 

“It’s too late” her low voice uttered and Yakov shook his head.

“It’s not” he took a tentative step forward and when Lilia didn’t move he came to her, taking her hand and leading them to a large velvet sofa in front of built in book shelves.   
They sat in silence for a long while. The shadows cast by the curtains changing form on the wooden floors when Lilia broke the silence with a rough voice.

“I can’t believe you thought Victor was AO” she snorted.

“It fit at the time…” Yakov sighed.

“That’s why you wanted him to take over, to make him present as omega…”

“I was wrong…” Yakov leaned back, grasping at Lilia’s hand once more.

“At least you recognized the signs with Yura…” Lilia turned her face in the old man’s direction, giving him a bitter smile.

 

“And what good came from it… Yura is more heartbroken now and Victor is back with Yuuri in Japan. I should never have gotten involved in this…” 

“It’s not the same… It’s not too late for them… Please, Yakov… Please talk to him…”

Yakov sighed. “You will be here when I get back”. It wasn’t a question, but Lilia nodded anyway and the strong alpha got up and moved away from the room, leaving his mate behind.

-oOo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short sunday update <3 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Have to ask - How many of you knew Lilia was AO before this chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update today. But this fic just reached ten thousand reads *squeals like a happy piggy* and I thought that deserved... Something. 
> 
> Thank you for your nice comments, shares, and kudos <3
> 
> For those of you who wants extra stuff, I'm on www.tumblr.com/blog/sassyvictuurioshipper

Grey clouds blocked out the June sun as the young blond man leaned over the railing, staring down at the swooshing cars and pavement, thinking it had the same color as the dark sky.

"How did it feel?" He asked somberly in the direction of the street, but the old stern looking man heard him all the same. 

Yakov held his untouched cold coffee in his hands and closed his eyes. His right-hand let go of the paper mug to settle it over his now, thundering chest. Yuri looked up at his coach and waited. 

”It was like I was suddenly aware of something missing inside my soul, and my heart ached because of it”. He sighed, eyes still closed, remembering when he first saw Lilia on the stage of the Bolshoi Theatre. Back then, ballerinas weren't even allowed to date. He smiled, they've had good times too.

 

”I think I know... Old man”, Yuri looked ahead, eyes tearing up even though he tried to keep the lump in his throat from rising.

”Yuratchka” Yakov spoke softly and the little omega turned into his arms.

”Why, why WHY!” Yuri cried and couldn't string together his thoughts or words but Yakov just held him there gently trying to soothe his student.   
"Why doesn't anyone want me" the last part coming out in a hushed whisper. 

Yakov held him tighter. 

"That's not true Yura..." Yakov stroked over the soft hair "Lilia, told me what you did..." 

"Not... Safe..." Yuri stuttered, still unable to make himself sound coherent. 

Yakov drew a deep breath. He needed to tell Yuri about his past but found that his heart still ached thinking about the decisions that had come to determine both his and Lilia's life. "Yura... Long ago, I made a mistake. A mistake with my mate, who like Yuuri, is an alphaomega". 

Yuri sniveled into Yakov "I thought you were only ever mated to Lilia?"

"Yes. Only her". Yakov's words came out in staccato sounds.

Yuri let go of his coach, startled with this information. 

"Lilia is..." His eyes grew large, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yes..." Yakov answered, voice hoarse. The actual word didn't need to be said. 

"Why hasn't she told me!" Yuri spurted, backing away a step, Yakov reaching after him. 

"It's too... Painful, for her" Yakov pleaded. "She asked me, to tell you". 

Yuri, still upset, stopped moving away and leaned over the railing again.

"So tell it" he bit out and Yakov only sighed.

"Lilia was already a prima ballerina when I met her. I was at the end of my skating career... She presented as an omega during the first performance I saw her in" Yakov gave a sad smile in Yuri's direction. "Quite a scandal back then, having someone present on stage at such a late age as 21. Rumors were that she starved herself. That the training was too hard on the young ballerina and that was seen as the cause behind it. Being a woman and an alpha, was at the time not very accepted. And ballerinas..." Yakov leaned his head back. "They were supposed to be these graceful otherworldly creatures, preferably omegas..." Yuri was now looking intently at Yakov, following the story the old man laid out over the roaring sounds of fast moving vehicles.   
"So she hid it, everyone assumed she was omega but that was just her, oppressing herself... We started to date, we mated. And then... I took my first job as a coach, my first student, a young female omega. An omega that turned out to be Lilia's other true mate..." The last words were said with a bite Yakov hadn't expected them to have. To think, that he still had resentful feelings towards the situation.   
Yuri's eyes were large. The situation was eerily like the one between him, Yuuri and Victor. 

"Did she know about her... The omega?"

"Yes..."

"Oh..." So not really the same, Yuri thought, his whole body hunching over.  
"So what happened?"

"I was jealous..." Yakov swallowed. "I wanted her to make a choice, her... Or me..." A few empty seconds passed before the tired alpha continued. "But Elena made the decision for us" Yakov felt the lump in his throat rise when mentioning her name. "I cared for her too you know..." he said, trying to reassure himself. "She... there was an accident... She died" Yakov lowered his head, steadying himself on the metal bars, his lips trembling. Yuri found it frightening to see this man, who always presented himself with a stone-like exterior, crumble like this. 

"Lilia... We broke it off... I started coaching alphas... I couldn't even be around omegas anymore..."

"So why..."

"Why did I decide to coach you?"

Yuri nodded and Yakov let a chuckle slip from his mouth before the sadness settled into his expression again, making the lines in his face grow deeper. 

"As you remember, you hadn't actually presented when I started to coach you. But I was sure you were an alpha... You are possibly the angriest omega I've ever seen" he mused as Yuri snorted. 

"Omega doesn't mean a docile fucking doll" Yuri gritted out and Yakov laughed a short, but genuine laugh.

"I've come to learn that..." he said, mouth dry.

 

"So... What does all of this mean... Why did you tell me?"

Yakov set a tentative warm hand over Yuri's cold one.   
"It's a horrible thing, remembering..." Seconds passed and the strong wind threatened to take away Yakov's words, to leave nothing but the humming of tires on pavement. The young omega stared him down with a steely gaze that could match one of his Lilia's and he continued with a heavy tone. 

"The scent on Elena, how she smelled after she met Lilia... You, Yura... Smell like her.” He let that sink in, Yuri's eyes blown wide. ”That's how I knew that you're mate-" Yuri winced at the last word when Yakov finished "was an AO". 

Yakov removed his hat and scratched his bald head in a nervous gesture before adding "I'll admit at the time, I thought Victor was the AO, Not Japanese Yuuri" he smiled and Yuri snorted.

"Yes... Lilia agrees with you... Victor could never be an AO..."

"What even made you think that?" Yuri raised one of his eyebrows and Yakov looked away, making hand gestures in his defense.

"The long hair, the skirts... Who would have thought pure alphas could-..." Yakov stopped himself and hunched his shoulders.

"I was wrong, but Yura, you need to reach out to them, to Yuuri and Victor..." Yuri turned his head away, not wanting Yakov to see him more vulnerable than he already had.

"Why should I... He doesn't even feel it". The words came out through gritted teeth.

"Yes... I heard about that... But Yuratchka. These things aren't always clear. And if Yuuri has hidden his alpha side... Then it's possible he doesn't know... You need to tell him. You need to explain why you did what you did.

At that, Yuri couldn't take it anymore. His hand drew free and he fisted them into the pockets of his jean jacket. 

"I'll think about it..." he started to walk away, taking only two steps before stopping, turning and adding

"Thanks..."

Yakov nodded, his usual steely expression back on his face as he watched the proud young man walk away. The old alpha dearly hoped he would make the right decision. 

-oOo-

Yuri sat on his bed in the dark room, curtains drawn close, the only source of light being his phone that shone white blue that reflected on his face. He opened the messenger app, hovered his finger over Victor's icon, then closed it. He opened Instagram, looked at both Yuuri's and Victor's accounts. Neither of them had updated since they had left Moscow. But what would have been worse, that Yuuri and Victor carried on with their life without him... Or that he had hurt Yuuri so bad that he couldn't carry on at all... His chest ached, it felt full and empty at the same time, but there was also an edge of anger that overshadowed his sorrow. Something dark that grew inside him, the haunting feeling of being forgotten and left behind creeping under his light skin. He knew they had gone because he had said awful things to Yuuri. But how could they have believed him? How come neither Yuuri or Victor saw through the charade... Why hadn't Yuuri said something, and surely, Victor must have known? He clenched his fists and released the phone that bounced lightly on the bed. _I hate them both_ , he thought and turned into his pillow, hiding his dry silent sobs under the covers.  
 _Please come back._

-oOo-

“I’ve missed this” Victor mused as he sank down into the warm water of Yu-topia’s Onsen.  
Yuuri followed him down, still silent. Yuuri had never been a man who babbled incisively, but Victor worried for him. Victor had packed their things as his lover sat quietly on the couch in the apartment in Moscow and he had been equally quiet on the flight to Japan. Victor had expected him to cry… To yell, to scream… But Yuuri had stilled to an almost catatonic state in the car on their way from Lilia’s estate and what was more upsetting - He didn’t smell like anything. Both the alpha and omega seemed to have retreated into Yuuri’s body and not even the hot spring water brought it forward. He hugged Yuuri’s body close to his, the smaller man leaning on his chest and Victor let out a relieved sigh as he began to scent his mate’s distinct omega smell.

“Victor…” the man said in a quiet voice.

“Yes love?” he said, taking deep breaths of the soothing scent and leaned his head on top of Yuuri’s.

“Do you think I’m disgusting?” Yuuri’s words were said with utter fear and Victor stopped himself from letting out an angry growl, instead, hugging Yuuri closer to him, turning him in his arms to face him.

“Don’t you ever say that!...” Victor stared into the deep pools of ruby brown gripping Yuuri’s shoulders before hugging him close, murmuring into his neck. 

“You’re perfect…” And at that, Yuuri started to cry against him, clutching at his neck, all the emotion pent up in the skater’s body coming out at once. Victor tried to sooth him, wrapping his alpha scent around them, rubbing Yuuri’s back and holding him tight in his embrace. 

“It’s okay love, I got you” Victor whispered. The images of blond Yura's tear filled eyes and almost mourning expression swirled in Victor's thoughts. He knew why Yura had done it, he should say something to Yuuri, but was it not worth it, they were out of Russia, Yuuri was safe. _Victor didn't have to see Yuuri with Yuratchka_. He swallowed and pushed down the selfish thought and hugged _his_ Yuuri to him, _his_ mate.

-oOo-

Days passed, things turned back to normal. Or as normal as they could. Eating, practicing, the onsen, sleeping.

They hadn't had sex since Russia. 

And Yuuri hadn't been able to bring forward his alpha on or off the ice. 

Yuuri's heat was six weeks away and they hadn't discussed bonding, they hadn't discussed anything.  
Victor watched Yuuri glide across the ice, practicing the step sequence for the free skate. It was a mess, no finesse, none of Yuuri's usual grace. But he didn't say anything, Yuuri already knew. The young skater stopped in the middle of the rink, hunched over, arms on his knees before he started it all over again, the sound of metal on ice glaring in the empty hall.

Victor should tell Yuuri, about Yura. He should have told him days ago... He shouldn't have left seeing how upset Yura was. Sure, Yura said the words, but why didn't he stop him. Why didn't he insist on staying in Russia to work things out? Yura could have said other things, he chose to say that he was... Disgusted... Victor was deep in thought when Yuuri skated towards him.

”Victor?”

”Hm?”

”You didn't answer, I thought... Maybe you were mad” Yuuri fidgeted and Victor looked up.

”No... No... Sorry, just, thought about something. What did you say Yuuri~?” Victor tried to muster... Something... Charm, a loving tone, a sensual edge. But it didn't really stick. Yuuri furrowed his brows at him.

”Maybe we should end practice for today” he deadpanned, not waiting for Victor's answer as he stepped off the ice.

This was the first time he didn't have to drag Yuuri from practice and that worried Victor immensely. He would have to tell him about Yura before this got out of hand.

-oOo-

They settled in the Onsen like they always did before supper, Yuuri leaning back against Victor's chest, the older man's arms folding around him.

Victor drew a deep breath before speaking.

”Yura didn't mean the things he said” Yuuri stiffened in Victor's arms but didn't answer and Victor continued.

”Sure... It was... Harsh... But he's young... He didn't know what he was saying”.

”I know” Yuuri bit out, body still stiff.

”What?” Victor sounded surprised and Yuuri turned in his arms, angry deep red alpha eyes staring at him.

”I ALREADY KNOW THAT!” Yuuri snarled in a voice that edged on being a scream and Victor almost cowed under the forceful alpha pheromones wafting off Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE ANGST.
> 
> None of the fluff. 
> 
> It will come <3


	11. Chapter 11

_Yuuri knew that Yura didn't really mean it. But something had made him say it. Was he ashamed? Had Yuuri been to forward? That last time on the bench... Maybe he said it to make Yuuri stop touching him... Using words as weapons to get yet another forceful alpha to back off... Maybe Yura wasn't disgusted... But Yuuri felt disgusted with himself. Had Yura ever liked him? Had the ballet sessions between them been torture to Yura? He'd thought that they were friends.  All the time they had spent together. It couldn't just be one sided... Could it? He knew he had crossed the line a few times... But he'd smelled so good... Yuuri let out a howling whine, the swirling thoughts consuming him from within._

-oOo-

”It's WORSE!” Yuuri screamed. ”He KNEW that it would mean to me. He knew...And still... WHY...” Yuuri's frantic words grew incoherent and a low guttural sound rose from his throat, his eyes glowed a frightening red as he shoved at Victor's chest, pushing himself away to the other side of the small hot spring before clutching his hands to his head, the raging anger inside him spurred further by the steam that reflected his own strong pheromones back at him.

 _This was bad_ , Victor thought as Yuuri let out growls and whines and Victor recognized all the signs of an out of control unmated alpha. He acted before thinking, closing the distance between them. His chest was pounding and his own alpha roared inside him, wanting to both challenge the man before him and forcefully claim him at the same time. A frantically aroused scent came off Victor as he painfully fought his own needs back. 

But the fact was, he didn't know any other way to calm Yuuri down before he would hurt himself or others.

Instead of reaching for his neck, he grabbed Yuuri's left hand, the young alpha giving him a threatening feral growl before Victor sunk his sharp teeth into the supple skin of Yuuri's wrist. The metal taste of blood spread out in his mouth and he could feel the pack bonds slamming down and Yuuri let out an almost inhuman whine before his body grew completely limp in Victor's arms. Victor drew Yuuri's body flush against him. His mouth was still on Yuuri's wrist when he felt Yuuri through the pack and a bit more distant – the pack members initial surprise about the addition of a new pack member. The connection to Yuuri through the bonds and the physical contact of his skin completely overwhelmed his senses, attacking from all directions. Even though the raven-haired man had stopped emoting alpha pheromones and was by all counts, unconscious, Victor felt the hurt and anger coming through the bond. The feeling of being rejected and the overbearing fear of being alone. He felt Yuuri's love for him, and that was stronger and deeper than he would ever have imagined. His heart swelled at the emotions and he shivered in spite of the warm water surrounding them and he hugged Yuuri closer to him. This was like no other bonding he had ever felt before. It wasn't a mate bond, but this... 

It was all over in seconds.

Victor let go of Yuuri's wrist, licking at the wound before reaching for a towel to shakily press to the crescent shaped mark. He secured the towel around Yuuri's wrist, swallowed down the taste of Yuuri in his mouth and proceeded to hold him close, to wrap himself around him, drinking in his scent in a few precious moments, his eyes fluttering close and he gulped as he felt Yuuri's heartbeat against his own. Yuuri's skin was warm, almost feverish and he couldn't help but nuzzle at his neck, his alpha not content, but satisfied for the moment. Yuuri was in his pack. The bond that all the members shared could only be described as a glowing mental spider web that everyone in the pack were connected to and Victor could reach out in his mind to the place where Yuuri's string connected to his, his own heart slowing down as he felt that Yuuri was coming out of his daze, slowly regaining consciousness, lifting his head and steadying himself on Victor's shoulders.

Their eyes met. Vulnerable blue against tentative brown. Yuuri gasped, eyes widening as he clasped his left hand over his mouth, letting it fall instantly, a hissing sound escaping as he clutched at his forearm of the towel-wrapped wrist.

”I shouldn't have...” Victor's voice was low and apologetic as Yuuri continued to glance between the arm and Victor's gaze. Yuuri tried to take the towel off but Victor stopped him by putting a hand on his. 

”Wait, the blood...” Their eyes met again and Victor could feel the need to  _see_  coming from the man in his lap. His fingers quickly went from Yuuri's hand and untied the towel to reveal the bite mark under it. Yuuri's needs felt like his own, piercing a part of his heart that happily followed the whims of the other man, unable to refuse.   
A slow blood trickle mixed with water rose from the wound as Yuuri looked at it with interest, letting his fingers run over it, glancing back at Victor.

”I thought...” Yuuri began and Victor waited. ”It feels... Like... Belonging" Yuuri mused, eyes falling closed as Victor took the towel and once again secured it against Yuuri's fresh mark. 

Victor could see interested people watching through the glass windows and Yuuri glanced in the same direction. They hurried out from the Onsen and back to Victor's room, Victor didn't really know if or how mad Yuuri was at him, but he couldn't help to touch the small of Yuuri's back, letting his hand rest there as they had proceeded in silence through the narrow empty halls.

Victor watched as Yuuri threw the towel in the basin of the bathroom, the wound was already looking better, a testament to the power of a pack affiliation, that something extra science couldn't explain. Bonding, packs... None knew how, but it was there all the same. Yuuri proceeded to lay down on the large bed which surprised Victor. What was more surprising was the little smile that twitched on Yuuri's lips.

Victor laid down on the other side, laying on his side, facing Yuuri.

”Does it hurt?” A stupid question he knew, of course, it hurt.

”Not really” Yuuri lied.

”I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... We didn't talk about...” Victor couldn't bring himself to look at Yuuri. ”I'm sorry”. He lowered his head shamefully, submitting to the other man when he felt a gentle hand coupled with an equally gentle expression on Yuuri's face grace over Victor's cheek, making him feel dizzy even though he was laying down.

”Don't be sorry”.

Victor swallowed.

”Yuuri~” he whispered and the other man's eyes glowed. Victor felt the tug on his own pack string in his mind,  _how was Yuuri learning this so fast?_  He thought with a frown as he searched for answers in the other man's face.  
”Victor...” Yuuri's voice was like the gentlest tune, the edges riveted with lust and slowly Yuuri closed his eyes and put his lips on Victor's. The alpha closed his own eyes, enjoying the softness and let the alphaomega drink him down in a fluid motion, Victor's hands pulled Yuuri on top of him and Yuuri spread his legs around Victor's body, pressing his pelvis down on the alpha's already half hard bulge and Victor moaned into Yuuri's mouth, opening it up further to the hunger of the younger man. They broke the kiss, Yuuri's eyes a heated mix of red and ruby brown and Victor could feel the alphaomega's true scent circling them both. The red eyed man smiled a wicked smile before diving down again, lightly tugging at Victor's lips, hands gracing his sides, his waist, his hips and lastly tugging at his briefs before Victor maneuvered Yuuri off him, both men growling before all clothes were completely off.

 

”Please...” Yuuri whined in a needy voice, spreading himself out before his alpha. Victor felt the lust in the smell surrounding them but he could also feel a hint of anxiety coming off Yuuri. The man in front of him still questioned if Victor wanted him. He swallowed as he watched Yuuri's chest rise and fall, Adam's apple bobbing as the younger man gulped and moaned seductively seeing Victor's gaze upon him. Victor couldn't wait anymore, he moved in, grabbing Yuuri's ankles with one hand, pushing Yuuri's legs towards the younger man's chest, almost crimping him in half. Victor saw before he felt the slick that already oozed out from the puckered wanting hole and his alpha roared at him,  _claim him, fuck him, mate him, breed him_. Through the haze he heard that Yuuri's was moaning, one leg had snaked around Victor urging him forward, making Victor almost fall on top of him.  
He lined his hard length up with Yuuri's glistening hole and thrust forward. He should have prepared the man beneath him. But the needy voice, Yuuri's scent, the slick, the emotion coming through the bond, all of his own dark desires... Yuuri wanted this, needed this as much as Victor did. The legs that Victor had pushed up was around him, motioning him further in, the tip of his cock gliding past the rim and both men hissed, heads thrown back in bliss. 

Victor pushed with the help of Yuuri's strong legs and soon, he was fully surrounded by slick velvet walls. He pushed out and slowly in again, Yuuri clenched around him, his scent intoxicating and Victor swore under his breath in Russian. His slow motions were apparently not enough for the alphaomega who made Victor lose his balance and rolled them so that Yuuri was on top, Victor's length reaching deeper as Yuuri was fully seated on top of him. 

Victor looked up at Yuuri's taught body, the ripple of muscles and the slight pudge on the man's stomach. Victor wanted to touch, he loved Yuuri's body now, but when he had arrived in Hasetsu the first time. Met by Yuuri's offseason softness, something had snapped inside him. His alpha side loving both the trained slender skater and the soft round curves of Yuuri's body when he wasn't training several hours a day. He let his hand grace over Yuuri's stomach, teasing his hand lower and the other man bit his lower lip. Victor wondered how he would look, stomach round with their baby inside him. Both of his hands rested on Yuuri's hips, trying to still himself and let the alphaomega set the pace. His cock twitched inside Yuuri and the man above him smiled with half closed eyes, settling his hands on Victor's chest before he started to move his hips slowly up, and faster down, lewd sounds coming out as the pace became a steady beat and the way it sounded when Yuuri's slick covered rear smacked against Victor's balls made him mad with lust.  
He gripped his fingers into Yuuri's hips and jolted himself upward in a faster pace and Yuuri looked completely blissed out as Victor continued to ravage him. Yuuri 's breath came out in small fast throaty sounds as the alpha slammed into him hard. Yuuri moved his hands from Victor's chest down his own sides and Victor gripped them avoiding the bite mark and thrust harder, leveraging himself against the strength of Yuuri holding himself upright, their hands clasped together, Yuuri's heels digging down into the mattress. Victor felt the slick running down his thighs and that scent was heavenly. He gritted his teeth, he wanted this to last but with the frantic pace he'd set it wasn't going to be long before he... He gasped as Yuuri moved his hips a little and then groaned when Victor's dick hit just the right spot.

”Yuuri~” Victor groaned through his teeth and gave in and thrust with more direction, trying to hit that spot inside his mate and Yuuri started a string of fast Japanese that Victor couldn't decipher as the young man's body tensed up and white come spurted on his chest. Victor found another gear, bearing his own heels down as he raised his knees and Yuuri leaned into his legs as he thrust forcefully, releasing inside Yuuri who clenched around him making him swear more and there was that dizzying sensation again. He felt like he was falling when Yuuri slumped down on top of him, still clenching down his muscles around Victor's aching spent cock. 

Yuuri was about to slide off, but Victor closed his arms around his back, both of them still out of breath.   
"Stay" he whispered hoarsely not sure if the anxiousness was his own or something that leaked through the bond from the man on top of him.

Yuuri relaxed against his chest, Victor's cock still resting inside him as both men calmed down just a little more with each breath, basking in the afterglow.

The Japanese man lifted his head a little to smile down at Victor who had absentmindedly been grazing his hands over the other man's back, trailing fingers in the short black hair, gently stroking and breathing in the AO:s scent, his nose pressed to Yuuri's scent glands. Victor felt the goosebumps on the other man's skin where he touched him and the man above him let out a contented sigh and Victor preened knowing he was the source of the contentment. 

They laid there for a while longer, until Victor could feel Yuuri's skin grow cold, a shudder rippling through the other man. He eased his cock out of Yuuri, the younger man moaning a little and without words he lifted his right hip, motioning Yuuri to slide off, his left arm still around the other man as he reached for the covers pulling them under it, Yuuri resting his head on Victor's chest.

"Better?" Victor asked in a gentle tone, his warm breath filling the space under the covers with heat.

"Mm" Yuuri looked as relaxed as Victor had ever seen him as he wrapped a leg over Victor's, burrowing his head into Victor's body.

"Hungry?" Yuuri asked in a low loving tone and Victor realized he was famished as the events had taken them straight from the Onsen to his bedroom, skipping dinner all together. Not that he was complaining. 

"Ah, yes" he said, a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought about food. He was being a terrible alpha, he chided himself.

"Alphas don't always need be the ones who takes care of everyone else" Yuuri said, a smirk on his face and looked at him in surprise.

"It's as you can hear my thoughts..." Victor murmured and at that, Yuuri let out the most beautiful little laugh.

"Victor... You tensed up. I can't... Hear your thoughts. But... I can feel you somehow" Yuuri looked as amazed as Victor felt, both men chuckled, kissed and reveled in their newfound bond. 

"Is it like this... With everyone in the pack?"

"No..." Victor bit his lip, thinking.

"It IS stronger the first couple of days though..."

"So... This" Yuuri laid a hand on Victor's heart. "Will go away?" he sounded worried, like the mere thought of loosing the contact was hurting him.

"No..." Victor cooed, smiling and letting a finger trail down Yuuri's jaw. "But it won't be as close to the surface... It's... How I feel..." he gulped "I've never felt anything like it" Yuuri's eyes went wide and Victor continued. "It's not like... A mate bond, from what I've heard. But it's like you shine through the strongest. That your link is the clearest... I... I have stronger or weaker links in the pack depending on how much I know them and spend time with them... It's not unusual..." he babbled on and Yuuri tried to sooth him releasing omega pheromones in the air and Victor leaned back, hugging Yuuri closer.

”Yuuri?” Victor started in a more serious tone and he could feel the anxiousness coming through the bond even though the man draped at his side hadn't changed his smell or feel.  
Instead of continuing what he planned on saying, he frowned. ”I don't think I ever noticed just how anxious you are...” the smaller man stiffened beside him, the scent in the air changing to that of a worried omega. 

”You... Feel that?” Yuuri sounded sad and Victor's heart twitched in discomfort.

”It's a good thing though, right? To be more in tuned with you?” Victor reassured.

”Yeah... I guess” Yuuri didn't sound convinced and Victor groaned and rolled on top of Yuuri that huffed under the weight. 

”Yuuri~” he chided ”You're so beautiful, so perfect...” Victor had planned on getting Yuuri to laugh but his breath caught looking down onto Yuuri's face, his big innocent eyes, his lower lip so inviting, the skin, just a couple of shades warmer than his own, his dark hair slicked back, a few strands sticking to his forehead. The disheveled look making Victor purr with delight. He was aroused, again. Seeing Yuuri blush from the compliments, the light pink that settled onto his cheekbones. 

” _My_ Yuuri” Victor continued, leaning down into a tender kiss, his heart beating steady at the rush of emotions coming through the bond. _Need, love, lust_. Yuuri's arms and legs had wrapped around him but neither of them went further than the light loving kiss, relishing in the body contact and scent of one another. Victor broke away, giving Yuuri a peck before nuzzling his nose. 

”Can I have you forever?” Yuuri said in earnest, looking up at Victor with sparkling questioning eyes and Victor's voice hitched in his throat.

”Yuuri...” Victor's voice was close to tears as he nodded and Yuuri giggled happily, eyes equally shiny before they were hugging again.

”Food?” Victor asked after he rolled off Yuuri and the other man nodded. Both of them hurrying into clothes, almost racing each other in a playful way, Victor being the one to first open the sliding door as he was closest to it. He laughed before he halted and almost toppled over the tray of food that stood outside the room with two bags on the side of it. Victor recognized the bags, his and Yuuri's training bags being so familiar. Leaving the Onsen in such a hurry, both of them seemed to have forgotten about phones and other insignificant things.

He looked back at Yuuri who seemed to pale palming his face in his hands. 

”Mari...” Yuuri voiced in a voice close to a whisper as his horrified eyes met Victor.

”She must have brought us food” the Japanese alphaomega gulped but Victor just picked up the tray and bags and slid the door close. 

Yuuri threw himself on the bed and groaned in a miserable tone. ”She must have heard us” he said into a pillow and Victor smirked, setting the tray on the other side of the bed.  
”Regardless” he cleared his throat. ”You should eat”.

Yuuri's stomach was agreeing, letting out hollow angry sounds and Yuuri sat up, both men eating like they had been starving for days. 

”Victor?” Yuuri asked through a bite of food, Victor responding with an even more full sound coming from his mouth as he chewed down the fried fish. Yuuri looked suddenly seriousness and nervous, swallowing down his last bite, not looking at Victor directly. 

”What did you mean... Before... When you said Yura didn't mean it”.

Victor looked up with a frown. ”Yuuri... Are you sure we should be talking about that now...” He looked over Yuuri's face, smelling the air to try and scent if Yuuri's alpha was coming out again. 

”I... I don't know... We can stop if I...” Yuuri blushed. ”Get out of control again”. 

Victor pursed his lips, closed his eyes and sighed. He owed Yuuri an explanation, he would have to tell him at some point. 

”I should have started with this before...” Victor reached for his phone and opened the article about the murdered alphaomega, handing the phone over to Yuuri. 

”This happened...” Yuuri's eyes widened in horror.

”Only a few blocks from my apartment” Victor bit out, anger filling his body as he thought about the situation. That someone got hurt so close to where they slept, that they would have hurt Yuuri if they had known what he was.

”Yuuri, there's something else I need to tell you...”

Yuuri looked up, dazed from the article.

Victor felt ashamed, the information he was about to reveal could possibly drive Yuuri away from him. But the longer he dragged this out, the worse it was going to get. Yuuri had revealed his dual nature to him, how could he even hesitate to tell Yuuri this...

”Yura...” he squirmed ”I knew...” he gave Yuuri a nervous glance ”Yura was crying... When we left”

Yuuri looked at him with disbelief. The black haired man looked down at the phone again and back at Victor, puzzling the broken pieces together. 

”I knew he didn't mean it... I wanted you for myself...”

Victor felt Yuuri's alpha smell hanging in the air, not as ferocious as before, but still teetering on the edge of wildness. This time, Victor could help, drawing on the pack strings that tied them together, prepared to draw upon Yuuri's alpha, but Yuuri seemed to calm down even though he still looked upset, a betrayed look on his face that stabbed at Victor's chest.

”I'm sorry-” he started before Yuuri cut him off.

”You let me think...” Yuuri gritted out, eyes almost closed, fists clenched and he stood up from the bed. ”I know... It's hard for you... Me being what I am” Yuuri sounded tired and Victor didn't know what to say. He loved Yuuri, all parts of him, loved him for being both alpha and omega.  
He went around the bed, ignoring Yuuri's back peddling steps, his raised arms. He grabbed Yuuri's wrists, putting pressure on the wound and Yuuri hissed and Victor instantly let go, slumping down on the bed, dragging Yuuri with him as he leaned his head onto Yuuri's stomach, praying for Yuuri not to let go. 

”It is hard...” Victor's tone full of regret. ”But I shouldn't have kept it from you... But I told you... Please, Yuuri... That must mean something”. He looked up at Yuuri, hope in his gaze as the other man gripped at the fabric of his t-shirt on top of his shoulders, biting down on his lower lip. 

”Victor... I'm mad at you...”. Yuuri chided and Victor whined, his hands on Yuuri's hips, tugging him closer as he nuzzled into Yuuri's abs, his shirt rising slightly from the action and Victor breathed in the lovely scent like his life depended on it. 

Yuuri slumped a little towards Victor, grabbing a chunk of his hair and yanking back, looking down with a heavy gaze.

”I love you” Yuuri growled and Victor whined again at the forceful tone edging Yuuri's voice. The Japanese man let go of Victor's hair, pushing Victor's hands off him and he sat down beside him with a heavy sigh. 

”You need to talk to me” Yuuri's tone revealed how hurt he was, how fragile he felt and Victor wanted to drape his arms around him, promise him the world, never letting go. Instead, he lowered his head into his hands and nodded before looking up, his arm grazing the other man's skin. A low hum of electricity sparking through him at the slight touch. 

 

”I will” Victor promised, sending the affirmation through the bond, hoping Yuuri felt it too. And then, he knew it was true. Through all of this he thought Yuuri would leave him if he found out that Victor still felt possessive. That his ugly alpha urges would scare him away... But Yuuri was here... Victor had managed to tell him what he'd done but he could still feel the loving emotions coming through the bond. He had said that he wanted Yuuri to know him, he had meant it... But up until this moment, he hadn't really revealed anything that he wouldn't tell to a mere friend.  
Nothing about how lonely he had been, how he longed for his pack, how he wanted to run away from it all. How out of control he himself felt at times.  
Suddenly a hand grasped his chin, he followed willingly, gazing into Yuuri's eyes. 

”Tell me everything...” Yuuri demanded and Victor proceeded to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! As always, your comments rock <3 Thanks for the kudos and shares!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> Un-beta:ed, do tell me if you find mistakes!

The morning light was creeping through the blinds to the bedroom but they still hadn't slept. Yuuri leaned against the headboard with Victor in his arms. The silver haired man looked completely broken down, he thought. The night had been an exercise in honesty and Victor had bared his heart and soul and the Japanese man didn't know what to think. He could feel Victor's emotion pour through the bond, like the older man had opened a tap and couldn't make it stop. Love, an overwhelming feeling of love with a backdrop of sadness, jealousy, and confusion that echoed in Yuuri's heart making it that much harder to know where his own emotions began. 

Victor had explained how he never wanted to be a pack leader, how it was thrust upon on him, expected of him when all he wanted to do was skate. 

He'd let tears fall down his lashes when talking about how lonely he felt in spite being surrounded by people, not being able to talk to anyone about his own distress. 

When Yuuri asked why Victor had come to Hasetsu, Victor had explained the banquet, their first meeting where Yuuri drunkenly made Victor fall for him. Yuuri had been mortified but soft lips had kissed all his doubts away, assuring him that it was, up until that point, the best night in Victor's life.

Yuuri felt the truth of it, they belonged together and he felt utterly consumed by the need to be with Victor. He stroked his hand through the other man's hair and the man in his arms sighed happily under the touch. 

He let his fingers brush over his own unmarked scent gland, making a whiff of his own scent escape him. Victor looked up and let out something close to a moan before looking away, knowing that this wasn't the time for _that_. But as true as the words had been. Yuuri could feel there was something else behind Victor's reason to come to Japan. 

He cleared his throat, looked down at Victor and asked the question that had been in forefront of his mind during their entire conversation.  
   
"Victor... how come Yura isn't in your pack?"  
   
Victor stiffened in his lap before he buried his face down further, a slow trickle of dread pushed through the bond.  
   
"I..."   
   
"My mother..."  
   
Victor stopped, not able to continue. Yuuri continued to stroke his hair and it sounded like Victor sniffled before he spoke.  
   
“My mother mated really young. Younger than Yura…” Victor glanced up at Yuuri with a serious expression and swallowed to wet his dry throat.   
   
“She never got a choice… If Yura had been in the pack… ONE unmated omega… In a pack FULL of unmated alphas” Yuuri watched Victor’s panicked expression with newfound clarity.  
   
“You thought you couldn’t protect him?” At that, Victor sighed again and Yuuri frowned.  
   
“No… I… WOULD have mated him” Victor looked utterly ashamed and he sat up next to Yuuri to rub his face and temples.

“I could never do that to him…” Victor looked at the other man with a worried expression.  
   
“Sometimes, when several of my pack mates rut at the same time, it’s like I’m going insane” Victor wet his lips, his expression wild. “It’s like I can’t think about anything else than omegas and…” A low whine rose from Victor’s throat and Yuuri slipped an arm around Victor’s neck, coaxing him to lay on his chest again.  
   
“Vitya…” Yuuri cooed, a hand running through his silver strands. “Yura has been around your pack for YEARS… I don’t think anyone in your pack would ever-“    
Victor cut him off with a snarl as he sat upright again “Don’t you get it. It doesn’t matter if everyone else could handle it…” Victor’s eyes were dilating as his hand gestures got more vivid. "I COULDN’T HANDLE IT. I haven’t had a rut in YEARS, I take double the dose of suppressants just to get by, not to attack anyone”.  
   
Yuuri didn't know what to say, his Victor, Victor Nikiforov, champion of Russia, alpha pack leader, a complete and utter mess.

He ushered Victor into his arms again and Victor whined as he scented Yuuri's neck, drawing long breaths to soothe himself. 

In spite of the situation, Yuuri reveled in being surrounded by Victor's body. 

Yuuri wasn't the only one drawn to Yura. How fitting, he thought with a snort, that both of them were this completely helpless in regards to the young Russian skater. The thought of the blond man made his heart ache both from longing and hurt but he pushed it back.

"Do you like Yura?" Victor asked and looked up at Yuuri expectantly and the black haired man winced. 

"I... I've told you. We're just..."

"Friends..." Victor filled in, seeming a little disappointed in Yuuri's answer.

Victor drew Yuuri down onto the bed, grasped his cheeks in his hands, as he looked into his eyes searching for something.

"You can tell me anything" Victor's thumbs stroked over Yuuri's face leaving little tingles as his blue eyes seemed to bore down into Yuuri's soul. 

"I know" Yuuri said with a tender smile as he let his arms slip around Victor and the older man huffed before taking a firm hold around Yuuri, twisting them until Victor laid on his back with Yuuri on top. The alpha hugged him so hard that he almost couldn't breathe but with the feel of the warm strong body under him Yuuri didn't mind as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

-oOo-

"Look who I found outside" Yuuri smiled with an excited just woken Makkachin behind him"

"Who's a good boy" Victor said in a childish voice and Makkachin yipped happily while he threw himself into Victor's arms. 

"He was sleeping outside the door, and someone left this" he sat the tray of food down on Victor's desk on top of the old one from the night before. 

"Must have been just now then, otherwise this little boy would have eaten it, wouldn't you!" 

"Hey" Yuuri laughed "Don't squish his face!" 

Someone had left food for them outside the bedroom again. Probably Mari, Yuuri thought. He would have to thank her later. Victor seemed renewed in spirits, almost back to his old cheerful self as he talked excitedly about training and strategy as he chowed down on the breakfast. 

"You should try and let both omega and alpha out when you compete Yuuri~. The judges won't know what hit them!" Victor beamed at him like it was the best idea he'd ever had.

"Isn't that cheating?" Yuuri said with a raised eyebrow and an almost smile "Besides, they can't know I'm AO, I don't think they will let me compete if they do..." Yuuri's anxious nerves crept in his spine just thinking about it and his whole body shuddered. 

Victor seemed deep in thought where he sat, tapping the chopsticks on the plate with Makkachin across his lap, hoping some food would come his way. The feelings through the bond had indeed started to fade so Yuuri couldn't really get any information about Victor's thoughts from there. He looked down at the crescent shaped mark on his wrist, touching the now closed wound.

"How does that feel" Victor looked guilty and Yuuri let his face sink, hoping he could fool Victor as he closed the distance between them.

"Like someone BIT me!" He laughed and grabbed Victor's plate of Oyakodon.

"Hey, that was for me!" Victor swiped after Yuuri but missed.

"Mine now!" Yuuri almost poured the food down with help from his chopsticks, sprinting out into the corridor with an excited man and dog behind him.

-oOo-

Makkachin went with them to the rink that day, and he draped himself over Victor and whined when Yuuri went out on the ice. 

"Poor darling, we have been gone too long" Victor cooed to his dog as Yuuri started his warm up. The fact that Makkachin also loved Yuuri had not gone unnoticed and he smiled as he watched HIS Yuuri glide across the ice.

His phone beeped again and he groaned. He had been avoiding it all morning, he sighed, better just have a look now and not let too much time pass. He unlocked it and looked at the damage.

17 missed calls from Yakov  
and about the same amount of messages from various people in the pack.

 

Mila   
\- You selfish asshole!!! I was on a lunch DATE when suddenly, my stupid ass alpha adds someone to the pack making me HOWL in the middle of the restaurant!!! You're a jerk!!! Ps tell Yuuri welcome to the pack <3

Chris  
\- Way to go Vitya!!! Yuuri hasn't answered my messages, is he still angry with me? :(

Georgi  
\- So, are we all going to move to Hasetsu now? If not, I have a few suggestions, click the links and get back to me!   
www.veniceofthenorth.com  
www.toptenromanticplacestolive.org  
www.aorights.org/living

Georgi  
\- Oh and everyone can feel the difference already, having an omega?? /AO in the pack really helps the younger ones. I hope I can find an omega mate someday (crying emoji)

Victor smiled, oh he missed them all already. The final message was a short one from Yakov. 

Yakov  
\- Has Yuratchka been in touch with either of you?

Victor's smile dropped. He looked up from his phone to the ice where Yuuri moved through the steps of his free program. He knew Yuuri felt more for Yura than friendship. But did he know that? Victor didn't, in the midst of his own complicated feelings towards the young skater want to push something onto Yuuri that wasn't there.

But the way those two looked and behaved around each other... And the afternoon that they all had spent together had been... Natural. Like a habit, Victor wanted to do again and again. Yura with his wit and sharp tongue, his fierce independence and the way he smiled when he was truly happy. Those smiles were rare but they were beautiful. He tasted the thought, Yura mated to Yuuri. The three of them being in a relationship. 

Having bared all of his fears to Yuuri and having Yuuri just accept all of it... How could he be jealous? He felt Yuuri through the bond like he was always supposed to be there and hoped his actions in Moscow hadn't ruined everything. Yuuri and he still had to discuss bonding and Yuuri's heat... Did he still want Victor there? Did he want to be alone? Victor whined at the thought of not being able to be there and it echoed over the ice making Yuuri stop mid-step and he glided over to Victor.

"Victor, is everything okay?" he looked worried and Victor got up, Makkachin sliding off him as he did and he grabbed one of Yuuri's hands, kissing the knuckles.

"Nothing is wrong love" he smiled but Yuuri pursed his lips at him.

”Victor...” Yuuri chided ”The truth... Remember...” The Japanese skater proceeded to move off the ice and settle on a bench dragging Victor down with him, Makkachin placing himself at their feet. Victor leaned into Yuuri drawing deep breaths as he murmured into Yuuri's neck.

”Has Yura contacted you?” Yuuri flinched and looked at Victor, he tried to stand up but Victor grabbed his arm.

”Yuuri, where...-”

”My phone... I have to...” Victor let go and went after Yuuri to the locker room where Yuuri unlocked his phone.

”Anything?” Victor asked looking over the screen.

”...Ah... Nothing...” Yuuri looked disappointed and Victor hugged him close. 

”It will be fine, we'll get a hold of him” Victor reassured and Yuuri relaxed in Victor's arms.

”Mila says welcome to the pack” Victor smiled and Yuuri let out a little laugh looking up at Victor.

”There's a million messages from Chris” Yuuri said with a chuckle.

”Did you answer?” Victor said with a raised brow.

”I'll do that... Now that I know about the... Uh...”

”Pole dancing...?” Victor filled in with a grin and Yuuri groaned into his hands and Victor kissed him on top of his head, pulling him into his embrace, stroking his hands down Yuuri's back. 

”You in nothing but boxers...” Victor whispered and Yuuri moaned in displeasure.

”You promised not to tease me about that...” Yuuri looked at Victor with big eyes and Victor kissed him on the forehead.

”It's nothing to be embarrassed about!” Yuuri fidgeted in Victor's embrace.

”Do you think Yura will answer if I call?” Yuuri looked flushed and vulnerable and Victor could almost see the longing in the brown eyes and Victor couldn't help to feel a stab of hurt from it, but this is what he had decided, right? To let Yuuri explore his feelings, being there for him no matter what. 

”We'll call until he does” Victor reassured again and Yuuri leaned into him both releasing a soft puff of both omega and alpha, Victor moaned at the smell, growing hard and pushing himself onto Yuuri.

”We're not having sex here...” Yuuri said knowing what Victor had in mind.

”Are you sure?” Victor moved his hands further down Yuuri's back, letting his hands slip inside of Yuuri's training pants and squeezing Yuuri's rear and letting a finger circle around his entrance through the thin material. Yuuri let his head fall back as he let out his own moans and he squirmed in the taller man's embrace.

”Shower. Now” Yuuri said in a lewd voice, yanking Victor with him, alpha pheromones swirling around both men. They undressed and embraced again under the pouring hot water, steam rising in the empty tiled space.

”I love this side of you” Victor grunted as Yuuri suckled on his neck close to Victor's own scent gland, the taller man running his hands down the alphaomega's back, down to his round ass. 

”Do you want me” Yuuri whispered into his skin and Victor shivered all over.

”Yes...” Victor closed his eyes as Yuuri turned him and pushed him up onto the cold tiles, continuing to leave marks down his neck and now stroking his already hard cock in controlled slow motions.

-oOo-

Days passed. Victor kept trying to ask about the upcoming heat and about bonding but Yuuri avoided him the best he could, because honestly, how much more could the Russian man take before he said, this is enough. His last heat had been… Interesting. You could say it was more like a crossover between a heat and a rut and Yuuri’s entire face grew read when he thought about the things he wanted, no, needed to do, at that time. The fact that Yuuri had only had two heats in his entire life was another stressor, the thought about talking to Victor about bonding, knots and possible toys made him queasy, even when he knew Victor loved him dearly.  
He glided towards the liftoff of his triple axel but all his grumbled thoughts made the jump a bad one and he landed on his side, immediately chastising himself for falling and for not concentrating. He winced when he moved his shoulder and Victor skated towards him.

“Are you alright?” Victor looked both worried and annoyed and Yuuri looked up at Victor’s furrowed expression and his hair hanging all over his face.

“I’m fine” he said and winced again when he tried to move.   
Victor only gruffed before pulling Yuuri up onto his skates and Yuuri found himself being led off the ice.  
Yuuri showered and changed and they went home, they ate with Yuuri’s family but they didn’t really talk to each other.  
When they were finally alone in Victor’s room and Yuuri sat down on the bed Victor faced him.  
“You don’t want me for your heat” he stated with a tint of both anger and sadness in his voice, the Yukata he was wearing falling off one of his shoulders. Their pack bond let Yuuri feel some of it coming through but it had, as Victor said, faded a lot since that first day. 

Yuuri was surprised, is that what Victor thought, that he didn’t want him? He let out a nervous laugh and then pressed his hand to his mouth before ushering Victor to sit down beside him.  
“I do want you there…” He looked at Victor’s face, searching for an answer he could only get by asking. His stomach churned again. 

“There’s a ‘but’ there” Victor noted as he laid down on the bed, the green robe falling open to reveal his chest.

“It’s not what you think…”  Yuuri said, glancing at the uncovered skin before looking away. 

“What is it you think I think?” Victor snapped sitting up again and grabbing Yuuri’s shoulders a little too hard before letting go and putting his hands in his lap. 

“Sorry” he said in a low tone and Yuuri laid his hand on top of Victor’s folded hands.  
The older man sighed into the touch, and Yuuri gulped, here it goes, he thought.

“Ah, Victor?” Blue eyes looked into his and he could feel his face heating up. 

“My last heat… I… I knotted” he said and looked at Victor who didn’t seem to understand. Yuuri looked down, ashamed and then Victor seemed to get it.

“…oh… OH… Would you want to… Ah… I haven’t done that in a while” Victor said, his face full of unanswered thoughts. 

“Just to be clear” Victor said, amusement and a bit of something else creeping in his expression before he continued “You want to top me?”

Yuuri let out a miserable groan and put his face in his hands but Victor just chuckled and pried Yuuri’s hands from him, stroking back his hair and making him look straight at him.

“What is it you need me to do love?”

“Ah… I haven’t spent a heat with anyone else”

“I figured as much” Victor said, a huge smile threatening to break free on his face, but he TRIED to be serious for Yuuri’s sake.

“I haven’t… Ah…”

“You’ve never topped before” Victor filled in and Yuuri nodded. 

Victor licked his lips. Yuuri was a never ending source of new things and Victor LOVED to explore new things.

“I’ve never been knotted though” he said and put a finger up to his lips. 

“Neither have I” Yuuri admitted, his cheeks a blossoming red and Victor could feel his cock twitching.

“I’ll be very gentle with you…” Victor caressed Yuuri’s cheek before giving him a light kiss. Their lips touched ever so slightly and both men shivered at the promise of what they would be doing in just a couple of weeks. 

“I won’t be… I don’t know how to be…” Yuuri looked frantic and Victor grasped him and pulled him onto his lap.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me” Victor said completely unabashed staring into Yuuri's eyes and now it was Yuuri’s cock that twitched uncomfortably in his pants. 

They laid down on the bed and Victor nuzzled his head on top of the younger man’s chest. 

“I keep forgetting that there’s more to you than omega, even though I feel and smell your alpha every day” Victor mused and hugged Yuuri closer.

“So what more do you want to do during your heat Yuuri~” Victor sing-songed as he drew himself on top of the blushing man.

“Ah… I don’t… Know” Yuuri’s head felt weightless as all his blood traveled down south. 

“Yuuri~” Victor whined before pressing his pelvis down “You need to tell me what you want” But Yuuri was too lost in his own head to answer so Victor continued.  
“Do you want to fuck me Yuuri” Victor whispered lewdly in his ear as he pressed down harder. 

“Oh god Victor” Yuuri moaned and Victor grinned and licked his lips. He guided one of Yuuri’s hands to his clothed bottom and proceeded to make Yuuri squeeze it. He let out a small moan himself and Yuuri tilted his head back at the sensation.

“Tell me Yuuri~” Victor moaned in his ear and Yuuri drew on all the confidence he had stored, his alpha humming at the development of the evening. 

“I want to… Ah…” Yuuri moved Victor off him, Victor being compliant is his hands. 

“Lay on your stomach” Yuuri offered in a tight voice and Victor looked stunned but turned on as he did what Yuuri asked, looking into those red tinted eyes one last time before he turned over, arms resting above his head. 

Yuuri scrambled to sit up and watched Victor's back rise and fall as he licked his lips. He pulled his shirt over his head and asked Victor to remove his robe and Victor lifted his middle off the bed and Yuuri stopped breathing as he grabbed the light fabric and gently pulled it off the alpha before him.

Yuuri let out a long breath and stroked a hand reverently down Victor's firm back and rested it, spreading his fingers out on the small of his back. He swallowed down the last of his nerves and let his hand slide further down, stroking at the smooth roundness before letting his hand glide up again. He bent over Victor, kissing down his neck, small hitched moans escaped the man beneath him and Yuuri felt intoxicated. He continued the kisses down the shoulder blades, licking his way down strong muscles before reaching Victor's backside, he nipped at the flesh and grabbed with both hands to spread the cheeks apart. The man under him squirmed and Yuuri let out a low grumble seeing the pucker twitch before he sunk his head down and let his tongue slide over the entrance. 

”Oh god~” Victor moaned into the sheets as Yuuri licked, nipped, sucked and prodded at the hole, hands still firm on his spread cheeks making cold air touch him when Yuuri himself got up for oxygen. 

Victor growled when a finger slipped into the tightness and he tried his best not to squirm out his lover's hold completely. 

“Be still” Yuuri said in an authoritative tone before pushing his finger further in, making it curl and twist against Victor's velvety walls. Yuuri was just about to add a second finger when his phone began to ring. He stopped, he didn't know if he should just ignore it or answer. His alpha side wanted to claim the man on the bed, but it could be Yura on the phone. His heart thumped a little harder. 

“You should get that” Victor said as he let out a heavy sigh and Yuuri pursed his lips before gently sliding his finger out to get to his phone. 

“It's Yakov” Yuuri furrowed his brows and Victor put on his robe again. Victor stretched out his hand and Yuuri gave him the phone. 

“Hello Yakov” Victor said into the phone and was met by stunned silence. 

“Ah, I thought I called Yuuri” the older alpha said in surprise.

“You did, I answered” Victor was more than annoyed, his cock had finally started to go flaccid and Yuuri looked unsure on the edge of the bed, any notion of his hungry alpha side now gone. 

“Is he there?”

Victor rolled his eyes, not answering, just handing the phone back to Yuuri who looked unsure before he spoke.

“Hello?”

“Yuuri... I'm glad I... Have Yuratchka called you or contacted you?”

“No... Is he... Is he alright?”

“Oh... He hasn't been to the rink, he hasn't been out of his room actually... I was hoping he called you”

At that Yuuri flinched. He missed the young skater. Misses being near him and hearing his voice and touching... He shrugged the last thought away before answering.

“I'll try to call him” his voice was calm, his alpha pheromones oozed off him and Victor sat attentive, getting the gist of the conversation through Yuuri's wording. 

Yuuri hung up before Yakov could say anything else.

-oOo-

_The day after Yuuri was added to the pack_  
Yuri walked into the ice rink and everyone in Victor’s pack was there, and they were buzzing with excitement. He skated up to one of the younger ones, Sasha.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” he demanded with a frown and the smiling young alpha’s own grin went away and in its place grew a more serious expression.  
“Hi Yuri…” She looked like she was scared of him and he scowled at her, thinking she was pulling some kinda joke.  
“No one has told you?” one of Sasha’s eyebrows rose in question.  
“NO! No one ever tells me anything since I’m not in your STUPID pack!” Yuri stomped his front pick into the ice and Sasha swallowed.  
“Victor brought Yuuri into the pack… I thought someone would have told you”.  
“Oh… OH… I…” Yuri didn’t know what to say, he could feel his face going red and he skated away, embarrassed.  He tried to train, tried to get his mind off it. They had moved on, he realized, and so soon…

 

-oOo-

_A few days later_  
   
Victor and Yuuri had been calling him all day, but he couldn’t answer, he just couldn’t, he re-read the messages again.

Yuuri  
\- I need to talk to you

Yuuri  
\- Please pick up

Victor  
\- Yura, you're getting our messages at least. Please just answer.

Victor  
\- I know you didn’t mean it

Yuuri  
\- Please Yura, I just want to be your friend

Friend… He clutched the phone harder and hissed at the message. Yuuri and Victor could go to hell.  
   


-oOo-

”He's not answering” Yuuri almost whined and Victor stroked his lower back silently.

”Has he answered you?”

”No...” Victor sighed. ”Have you tried his social media accounts? Instagram, snapchat?”

”I don't even have a snapchat...” Yuuri admitted and Victor couldn't help but chuckle a little.

”His instagram then” he smiled. He too was worried about how nonresponsive Yura was being. He should have added Yura to the pack years ago, he chastised himself. Yuuri had mentioned something earlier, that Victor had in fact been perfectly able to not force himself onto Yuuri, so why would he have an issue with Yura? Wasn't he just thinking about this too hard? Getting his own emotions and memories of his mother interfere with how he saw Yura?

That might be it, but something with Yura made his inner alpha _want_. In the same way, it _wanted_ with Yuuri. He gulped, he had tried so hard to not become close with the young blonde and he was sure as hell was paying for it now. 

Yuuri called again, and this time he wasn't immediately disconnected. He reached voicemail and drew a breath, collecting himself as he heard the beep. 

”Yura, I'm sorry we left. I'm sorry I didn't know what you were trying to protect me. I...” Yuuri stopped for a second, looking at Victor before he saw the hurt emotions in the silver haired man's eyes and he realized with a shudder what Victor had known all along ”I miss you”.

He hung up. He could feel his chest heaving, he was going to lose them both, he thought as he sat down on the floor with a thump, his head felt heavy and he clutched his phone, gathering his knees up and rocked back and forth a little. His breath came out in small bursts and his thoughts were about to spiral out of control, _no one wants you..., you're disgusting..._ , his omega and alpha letting out an distressed sour smell and the sounds of the world disappeared, the only thing left was his heart that beat unevenly inside him.

 

Something was around him then. He could feel himself slowly come back to the world as he heard a gentle voice saying his name over and over. He felt strong arms that clung around him and after a few more moments, his heart grew quiet inside him and he looked up at red-rimmed stark blue eyes.

”Yuuri” his name sounded like a prayer and soft hands held his face before the larger man once again held him close, this time grabbing him and pulling him onto Victor's lap, rocking him as Yuuri's breath became more even, before the anxiety attack ebbed out. 

”I thought I lost you there” Victor uttered in a hoarse hurt voice. 

”Victor...” Yuuri's voice was equally hoarse and he still didn't feel sure about anything, but he knew this.

”Yes love, anything” Victor looked desperate and Yuuri could only hope that everything Victor had said was true. 

”I want you to bond me” he swallowed, staring into the hopeful blue eyes ”during my heat”. He looked at Victor's face and found nothing but pure joy. 

Victor smiled at him, letting out a little laugh before kissing him fiercely, both of them laughed and kissed and hugged each other closer.

Yuuri's phone chimed at the incoming message.

 

Yura  
\- Stay away from me.

 

Yuuri looked at it with disbelief, a tear escaping the corner of his eye. 

”You love him too” Victor said with tenderness, stroking down Yuuri's cheek, catching the tear with his thumb. Yuuri nodded before he started to cry in earnest, clutching at Victor who just held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't be long now! 
> 
> Super confusing teaser for next chapter - 
> 
> “Wow, Yuuri has balls” Mila said with a pleased sound.
> 
> “Yura, did he tell you he was doing this?” she continued and looked back at him with a smile.
> 
> “He’s a fucking idiot, that’s what he is, what the hell is Victor thinking, letting him do this?!” Yuri shouted at no one in particular as he quickly got up, the plastic chair falling with a thud behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I haven't updated and this isn't really an update, more of an I NEED TO GET MY FOOT OUT OF MY ASS AND GET WRITING kinda thing. 
> 
> I'm so so thankful for your comments, really. Especially the ones with the "are u gonna continue this" Yeah guys, play on my guilt. It's working!
> 
> The fandom is dwindling, we need to keep it going xD Season two, where art thou?

"I miss you" 

"I miss you"

"I miss you"

Yuri sat on his unmade bed and played the message over and over again like a mantra only meant for him. He missed Yuuri too. He laid down and stared into the small lit screen. He re-played the phone message once more when the phone started to ring again, the phone displayed Katsudon in big letters with a pig emoji next to it and Yuri hovered over the green answer button. He let it go to voicemail and listened to it immediately when it came up as a notification.

"Uh, hi Yura, it's me, Yuuri. I need to talk you about something...." Yuri could hear that Yuuri sounded sad, like he had been crying "I really miss you, please call me back". 

Yuri looked at the phone. He was THIS close to calling him back. To demand that Yuuri and Victor fly their asses back to him at once and never leave him again. Yuri groaned loudly to himself. Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov had turned him into a lovesick idiot. He let his hand snake in under his pillow as he grabbed the blanket he'd stolen from the café. He inhaled it deeply and sighed, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Yuuri was his rival, everything else would have to fade, he would make it fade.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having the WORST kind of writer's block, UH! 
> 
> But it broke, wrote this yesterday and figured you all deserved a quick update now that the dry spell is finally broken. YAY.

_Sponsored_  
Is Yuuri Katsuki an Alphaomega? Read more at http:www.wecalleoticelove.com  


   
The skating world was buzzing with the rumor of Yuuri Katsuki's alleged second gender. And just like that other time, it all started with a video of him on the ice. Well, several videos had, in fact, surfaced with people picking apart or puzzling together, the truth behind one of the best-kept secrets of the skating world. At least according to the skating otaku. Videos of him training in Russia, in Hasetsu... Even a video of him interacting with Yura when he was teaching him the quad salchow. Yuuko had scolded her daughters for being so uncareful, for filming in secret but Yuuri couldn't help to feel thankful. Yura was hiding a smile on his lips when Yuuri saw himself land on his ass. Yuuri re-played the video on his phone where he sat on the bank of the beach. Scrolling down to see the most liked comment that simply stated "this is not how two omegas behave together..." with a timed link guiding him to the moment when they skated towards each other after he landed the quad and Yura leaned in and Yuuri reached for him... It was a fleeting moment but it was also the first where Yuuri had felt something more than just a kindling friendship for the Tiger of Russia.  
   
"Yuuri~" He looked up, squinting at the rays of sun to see a smiling Victor coming towards him in the sand and he smiled back raising his hand. Victor sat down beside him, letting out a heavy breath before grasping his face and kissing him firmly.

"I'm out of shape!" he announced laughing and Yuuri chuckled, his lips still tingling from the impact.

"Does that mean you'll join me in the 'no katsudon' corner?" Yuuri said smirking.

"Ah the perks of being retired!" Victor leaned back resting on his hands "So, this is where you go" the silver-haired man continued as he draped himself over Yuuri looking down at the paused video and frowning.

"Anything?"

"No..." Yuuri sighed and put away his phone nuzzling against Victor's chest letting his arms swoop around the taught waistline and Victor brushed through Yuuri's black hair, letting his fingertips gently massage the scalp before he leaned down and inhaled Yuuri's scent.

"I thought Ice Castle was your place" Victor said trying for a light tone, putting empathize on the last word.  
Yuuri sighed and sat back up and rubbed his face.

"Well it doesn't feel all that private anymore" He smiled sardonically at Victor who winced.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I should have thought about that before having you express your alpha side during training"

"It doesn't matter. I'm tired of hiding" his smile was more genuine now and Victor smiled back.  
They sat in silence for a while, listening to the ocean crashing against the shore, the seagulls swooping down right under the surface to come up with the mornings first catch when Victor continued a conversation they had started a couple of days before but never finished.

“You’re in love with him” it was a statement, not a question and Yuuri nodded looking down onto the sand, spreading it around with one foot, listening to the seagulls up above.  
“Yuuri…” Victor said in a chastising tone “Please look at me” Yuuri lifted his gaze and looked into Victor’s eyes, surprised not to find any jealousy there.  
“I’ve been thinking about this” Victor licked his lips “How does Yura smell to you?”

“Ah… Good?”

“All omegas smell good, is it any different with him?”

“I… I haven’t been around that many omegas” Yuuri blushed and looked down again “But… Yura… He smells…” Yuuri shivered and looked up. Victor looked at him with a surprised but knowing look as Yuuri’s eyes were tinted with a deep red in the midst of all that brown. “When I’m close to him. When I touch him…” Yuuri looked and smelled feral and Victor could feel his own alpha answering to the power.

“Could he…” Victor grasped Yuuri’s face with light fingers “Could he be your other true mate?” Yuuri whined and wafts of pheromones rose off his body as he stared at Victor and if that wasn’t an answer what was? Yuuri let his hands go around Victor’s body before pulling him forward with a strength Victor almost never got to see. His mouth was invaded by the raven-haired man and his alpha grumbled but let himself be taken. Yuuri explored the alpha's mouth hungrily before pulling back for air just to have his own mouth attacked back with equal ferocity.  
They pulled back and both men were aroused, eyes glowing with their alphas fully out.

“I don’t know… If he’s my true mate, but with finding you at the same time and being on suppressants…” Yuuri seemed to ponder what all this really meant. “I would know if I was off the suppressants” he stated and Victor preened at the thought of seeing Yuuri in his full glory.  
"I need to see him".

"Yuuri, you can't, you know why... The rumors about you have spread. Georgi sent me articles from a couple of Russian papers that picked it up... And with you having your heat soon..."

Yuuri let off a terrible whine that tore through Victor's heart as he looked at the man who had become the core of his whole world.

"I'll go"

"Victor..."

"Let me do this for you, I'll be back in time for your heat"

Yuuri looked at his lover's serious expression and let out a deep sigh.  
"I want you there, but I can't let you go alone. I need to make things right with Yura... If he lets me" He rubbed his face again before daring the question he really wanted an answer to.  
"Victor..."

"Hm?"

"How would you feel. IF Yura and me... Uhm.. And you..." Victor beamed a mischievous smile before answering.

"You know when we were out shopping with him in Moscow?" Yuuri nodded and Victor continued  
"I wouldn't mind doing that more often". And as I already told you “My alpha thinks the two of you smell really nice together” Victor smiled at the alphaomega and they twined their hands together.

“Did I ever tell you how Yura and I first met?” Yuuri asked with a little smirk and Victor raised one eyebrow with interest. Yuuri told his story about the bathroom and then the second meeting where Yuri kicked him and Victor’s lips started to twitch with contained laughter.

“That wasn’t the second time you met…he said and looked out over the sea glistening in the sun.

“What?”

“Yura, he was at the banquet too, in Sochi”

“Oh my god…” Yuuri put his blushing head in his hands and groaned.

“You two danced…” Victor said it like a revelation. “Huh…” Yuuri looked up at Victor with large eyes.

“What does HUH mean?!”

“Ah, just a thought” but Yuuri frowned at him and Victor continued embarrassed “You smelled nice together even then” it was Victor’s turn to blush and Yuuri looked momentarily stunned before smirking, putting his hands on Victor’s thighs.

“Do we now?” Yuuri said and moved his hands up and down the strong muscles, letting his thumbs run on the inside of the thighs.

“Ah Yuuri, stop that, we need to talk” Yuuri grinned before releasing Victor and sitting back up.

“Your heat, you want me to bond you?” Victor asked it like he thought Yuuri was going to take it back.

“Yes, you want to… Right?”

“I can’t think of anything else” Victor couldn’t help it, he touched Yuuri’s face again, letting his thumb slide over Yuuri’s lower lip watching Yuuri’s adam’s apple bob up and down as he did so. They both had to steel themselves. They needed to have this conversation before Yuuri’s heat, before he could no longer give consent. An elderly couple walked by them and that sobered them both enough to compose themselves.

“Maybe we should have this conversation at home” Yuuri said as he stood and called for Makkachin who was playing further down the beach. Victor didn’t say anything as let his hand be grasped by Yuuri’s warm one as they walked the road home to Yu-topia.  
Yuuri brought his laptop into Victor’s room, one of the few things of his that wasn't already in the older man’s room, to be honest. When Yuuri had asked his longtime friend and social media expert Phichit multiple questions about Instagram and if he could help him with snapchat, the Thai skater demanded a face to face on skype. He looked at his phone again. Yura hadn’t answered him. He had tried to DM him on Instagram but was instantly blocked. He really hoped Yura would give him a chance. He really didn’t want to do this over the phone anyhow but he needed to get ahold of him before he could see him. He just needed to know if he was alright. Victor had called several members of the pack to see if they could get a hold of Yura but no luck. Victor also called Yakov and Lilia had promised to drag Yura out of his room if he didn’t do it himself. He smiled, Yakov and Lilia seemed to be on the path back to each other. It pleased him. Victor had told Yakov to let him know if Lilia was to be added to the pack and said his goodbyes.

“He’s cared for, Yakov and Lilia live with him after all”.  Yuuri didn’t seem to be appeased by this but settled next to Victor, all the same, opening the laptop. The alpha excused himself to let Yuuri be alone and Yuuri pushed the call button.  
 

  
-oOo-  


   
"Oh my god, OH MY GOD" Phichit was letting out high-pitched squeals and Yuuri hushed him.

“Not so loud, thin walls remember!”

“Oh Yuuri, I think everyone in your family has heard worse by now” Phichit said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows and Yuuri moaned in displeasure.

“I don’t even wanna think about it…”

“But you’re going to tell me the details right?! Your first time, aalll the times since then. I’m in a dry spell Yuuri, help a friend out”.

“It was…” Yuuri felt his cheeks flush “Good” Phichit was chuckling and Yuuri was miserable. “Phichit… I need your advice…” Yuuri let out in a pitiful voice and the Thai skater contained his laughs and sat up straight.

“Okay… Okay..” he cleared his throat “I’m sorry, what did you want to ask about?”

“I need to get in contact with Yura...”

“Yura?” Phichit frowned.

“Oh, ah, Yuri… Plisetsky” Phichit stared back at him with an open mouth.

“He IS your mate, I knew it, I called it!” Phichit almost bounced off his chair, grabbing the screen with his fingers, his new OT3 in the grasps of coming true.

“I… Don’t actually know that, but… Maybe…” Phichit let out an excited squeal “But he won’t call me back Phichit, he doesn’t answer anywhere, what should I do!” Yuuri whined and Phichit sat back, in full ‘let’s get my ship off the shore’ mode.

“So that’s why you need help with snapchat… You HAVE a snapchat, you know that right?”  
Phichit explained the ins and outs of snapchat to Yuuri who didn’t really seem to grasp it and when Phichit went further to try and explain the similarities with Instagram’s new function Yuuri’s brain shut down. “Anything else?” The Thai omega asked after a few moments of silence.

“Ah… Heats? Uhm… With someone else” Yuuri fidgeted with his fingers in his lap, why was he THIS nervous, they have had sex before. How different could this be?

“Holy shit! You’re spending it with Victor right, like I knew you were going to, but wow, hearing It out loud…” Yuuri only nodded and Phichit waited for him to continue.

“Well, you spend yours with…”

“Different people” Phichit filled in with a level tone and a crooked smile when Yuuri didn’t seem to be able to say it.

“Right… So how… Is it different? From being alone?”

Phichit licked his lips and thought about it for a second.

“Well. Yeah, it’s more…” Yuuri saw Phichit do a whole body shudder “It’s amazing, with the right person” I’ve only spent one with someone I actually liked and that was…” Phichit shivered again “Good…” he copied Yuuri’s words and Yuuri raised his eyebrows.

“Who was it?!” Yuuri asked wide-eyed, sitting up, suddenly more interested in Phichit’s secret love life than his own upcoming heat.

“Seung Gil…” Phichit said in a low voice, his own cheeks flushing.

“Woah… How did that… Oh… OH!” Yuuri realized they’ve must have met at a junior competition and he smirked right back at his friend. “You and Seung huh” Yuuri teased and Phichit went from slightly embarrassed to flustered.

“It’s not like that. I like him… But he doesn’t… I don’t know…”  
They talked about Seung, about Yuri, about Yuuri’s upcoming heat and bonding, his fear of being found out by the skating federation when Yuuri heard a soft knock on the door.

“Yuuri, can I come in?! Victor’s voice was tender and Yuuri looked at Phichit.

“Yeah, just go, we’ll talk more!” his friend said and waved him off.

“Bye Phichit” Yuuri smiled and they ended the call.

“Come in” Yuuri called and Victor moved into the room and sat down beside the alphaomega.  
The conversation was long overdue but it turned out to be shorter than planned. Most things had already been said. Yuuri wanted Victor as his mate, Victor wanted Yuuri, Yuuri possibly had a second mate and the pack had to be moved from Russia.

“It’s just one more thing…” Yuuri asked with a slight tint in his cheeks. Victor leaned back with interest and Yuuri elaborated while licking his lips “I… Could you go off the suppressants too? For my heat…” Victor was stunned, didn’t Yuuri know the dosage he was on? It was for a very good reason and he didn’t know if he would be able to control himself without them.  
“I’ll help you” Yuuri said while grasping Victor’s hands “My omega will help you” he emphasized and Victor looked into the caramel swirled eyes.

 

“For you... Anything”.

-oOo-

Days passed and both Victor and Yuuri were on edge. Their scents and instincts grew stronger and they couldn’t bear to be away from each other and when Yuuri actually snarled at his mother for hugging Victor at breakfast they decided they should go the heat-hotel earlier than planned and this time, Victor called Georgi and Chris to plan for the entire pack to get the news via skype, something he should have done before adding Yuuri to the pack. Victor may be rash, but he learned from his mistakes. 

“How are you?” Victor asked before ending his conversation with Georgi sensing that there was something he wasn’t telling him. 

“Have you heard about the riots?”

Victor frowned, he hadn’t heard anything, but then, he had been occupied and as Georgi explained what was happening and he gulped. Georgi sent him a few links and he pressed the first one.  
   


_The Evening Star – World mourns the passing of Alexei Popov, tribute held around the world._  
   
[images] Crowds of people with candles standing in silence, holding hands in Moscow and other parts of the world.  
   
Since the passing of star Alexei Popov tributes were held on Thursday around the world where people silently stood hand in hand with white candles for hours. In Moscow, thousands of people gathered and walked passed both Alexei's home and the place of his death. Around 20 people were detained and removed by the police for sitting in front of the doors of the parliament in what was said was a nonviolent resistance against anti-AO laws in Russia the same night.

 

“I didn’t know” Victor said in a low stunned voice.

“You don’t read the news” Georgi huffed and Victor continued to read the rest of the articles. Riots in St Petersburg, several reported cases of violence against known alphaomegas and a government that did nothing except charge the AO:s for being what they are in the public eye. 

“You can only imagine how many unreported cases there are…” Georgi said when Victor sighed.

“It’s worse than I imagined. I didn’t realize it would escalate this quickly…”  

-oOo-

Georgi and Chris managed to get the pack gathered the same day and when Victor, with Yuuri sitting close beside him told them what was going to happen, in English none the less, the room went silent for a moment. 

“Finally!” Mila cheered, breaking the silence and the rest joined in with boisterous happy outbursts for the couple.

“Alright, now, you know what this means, the entire pack needs to move location” Victor continued and the room simmered down as the alpha used some of the head-alpha magic to aid him. 

“Where are we going?” a young woman named Sasha asked with a heavy accent and Victor gave the entire room a big smile before looking at Yuuri urging him to take over.

“Well…” Yuuri said clearing his throat as he did so “We thought, that you should have a say in this, nothing is decided, what are your thoughts?”

The room went silent again and Yuuri was afraid that they didn’t understand him.

“Everyone got that?” Georgi asked in Russian and Yuuri leaned back, relieved that his part was over. 

“I don’t understand… Victor… You're our alpha, you make these decisions” Sasha said again but this time in a fast Russian and even Mila nodded at that.

“I agree with Sasha, we could never decide if everyone has a say, this is on you… And your mate” Chris finished with a crooked smile and a wink and Victor crossed his arms over his chest.

“You all want me to decide?” The room nodded. 

“Paris it is” Victor joked under his breath and Yuuri looked up at him.

“Paris?” Yuuri asked in a whisper but Victor just squeezed his hand in his. 

“Georgi, you have more insight in this than I do, give me the information and I will contact the necessary people. Usually, countries wouldn’t want a pack entirely made up of alphas, but considering the medals involved…” he stopped there and Sasha spoke up again.

“What about Yuratchka?” the pack turned their eyes back to Victor and Yuuri and Yuuri’s eyes widened at the mention of Yuri’s name. All of them knew of the situation as Yuuri “leaked” his emotions through the pack bonds and when Mila and a couple of other pack members picked it up it didn’t take long before everyone knew. 

“Ah, that’s not something I will discuss here. But…” he quickly glanced at Yuuri  “Yura will, of course, accompany us as a member of this pack, if he wants to”.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini update <3

The grand house was finally empty when Yuri peeked out of his room with his gym bag hanging off his shoulder. None of Lilia's disciples were stomping in the studio and the corridor was blissfully quiet as he walked across the creaking wooden floor. He got in the car that Yakov had provided for him and the driver started to drive away. It felt funny to have his own driver and his conflicting feelings of warmth, sadness, longing, and anger felt even weirder as they melded together in his chest forming a muddled gray mass that he could feel bubbling up in his throat. 

When Yakov had banged on the door and told him that he now had his own car he wanted to refuse but to have the freedom of coming and going as he pleased had been too tempting. This had Victor stamped all over it and even so. A tiny smile crept over his lips. The alpha had, of course, found a way to communicate with him even if Yuri had blocked him just about everywhere. But the thoughts of Victor quickly turned into thoughts about Yuuri and that made his entire body ache. 

He reached for the gym bag and pulled the stolen blanket out. He couldn't part from it, but he told himself that he would, in time. He brought it to his face and inhaled deeply. The smell was faint but the aching settled down and before he knew it he was at the rink.

He had dreaded the questions and meeting everyone from the pack he wasn't a part of but no one was there. Not a single blade broke the silence and as he stepped out on the ice he finally felt like himself again. He exhaled and glided across the frozen surface in large strides and breathed in the crisp air and started to practice the short program. Agape, selfless love. Who would have thought, that he would have found it in a person like Yuuri Katsuki. As he turned and twisted his thoughts of Yuuri jumbled with his feelings for Victor and it was all a mess. He stopped abruptly and the ice spurted from the blades. What did he feel for Victor, just anger? He had had a crush on the man since childhood but Yuuri… He stopped the train of thought with pursed lips and continued to practice until the aching feeling in his heart was mirrored in his bones and he let himself cry in the shower where the water masked the salty drops and he punched the tiled wall and regretted it as the pain shot up in his arm. 

“FUCK!” he shouted as he braced himself and slid down the wall, holding his aching hand. The skin hadn’t broken and the hurt stayed inside his body. 

 

“What’s happening in there?!” a familiar worried voice cried out and the sound bounced off the walls of the empty space. Yuri got up quickly, turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel and wiped at his eyes. Chris’s ugly face came through the door to the shower room and Yuri glared at him.

“What the fuck are you doing here” he spurted but Chris just crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Have you been practicing alone?” The blond man leaned against the door frame and Yuri felt his teeth clench. 

“None of your fucking business old man” Yuri said through his teeth as he moved towards the door to pass the taller alpha. When Yuri was at the door Chris’s hand shot out to keep him from passing.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Yuri shouted but Chris didn’t flinch at the harsh tone. 

“What happened to your hand, did you fall?” Chris said in an even voice and Yuri looked down at his hand that had begun to swell. 

“It’s nothing” he looked down to avoid the piercing gaze and Chris snorted before lowering his hand and sighing. 

“Come on, let’s go get that hand looked at”.

“I can take care of myself!” 

“Do you want me or Yuuri to win because you’re a stubborn ass?” Chris said and Yuri was the one flinching at the mention of Yuuri. Chris’s expression softened and he lowered his hand to let Yuri get out from the shower.

“Sorry… I just meant…-“

“Like you old men could ever beat me…” Yuri said in a menacing tone as he moved past the taller man, bumping into him on purpose on his way out.

Chris hovered in the locker room as Yuri got dressed and in a silent agreement Yuri followed him out to Chris’s own gaudy red cabriolet. He texted the driver Yakov (Victor) had provided to tell him he could go home for the day and he seated himself in the passenger seat and closed the door.

“Don’t tell Yakov” Yuri said as he looked out the window and Chris glanced at the young skater. 

“I actually have something to talk to you about” Chris said in an almost nervous tone and Yuri frowned and looked at the older man finding him gripping the steering wheel too tightly. 

Chris proceeded to tell Yuri about the meeting, about the pack moving away, about Yuuri and Victor’s upcoming bond and Yuri felt himself sink into the seat, his thoughts reeling. Yuuri had already taken his heart, now he would take everyone away from him. 

“They want you to join” Chris said while looking straight out at the road ahead of them and Yuri stared at him wide-eyed. 

“What…”

“Victor… And uh… Yuuri… They’ve tried to contact you” they had reached their destination and Chris parked the car and turned towards Yuri.

“Yuri, you didn’t think we were going to leave you behind did you?”

“I…” Yuri’s voice cracked and Chris leaned over to pat his shoulder.

”It’s just because of Yuuri, Victor has never wanted me” Yuri’s voice finally broke into small sobs and Chris moved his hands away before letting out a snort. 

“You really think that?” Yuri didn’t say anything and Chris sighed. “Well, you have to talk to Victor about that, but I can assure you, he does, in fact, want you in his pack, regardless of Yuuri”

Yuri wiped away the tears and composed himself. 

“I’ll think about it” he said and opened the car door and Chris hurried to do the same.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have read an out draft of this chapter, which I mistakingly uploaded yesterday. 
> 
> If you did, please re-read this one, it will make a lot more sense. 
> 
> And thank you, for you who still read this, even though it's soon going to be a year since I uploaded the first chapter. This was, in the beginning never meant to grow this big. It was a 10k story at most. But I really had no say in the matter as the story just... Expanded. 
> 
> And for you who comment and keep commenting on fanfiction, I adore you most of all.

Victor stroked lightly over his mate mark, it had healed almost instantly and all that was left was a pink crescent, left by Yuuri’s teeth. 

It had been a week since Yuuri’s heat had ended and everything had changed.

He tried to focus on the matter at hand, getting all the papers in order so that Yuuri could attend the competition in Moscow, even with the impending press conference in a few hours...

_”Please alpha, I need you”_

Yuuri’s softs pleas of pleasure echoed in his head and all the hair on his body rose to attention thinking about the days spent in that hotel room. Yuuri’s hungry hands touching him everywhere. The way his pupils dilated, his scent changed and suddenly there was nothing but the alpha and Victor found himself suddenly pinned down on his stomach with a growling alpha on top of him.

Yuuri had worked him open with his fingers and when Victor couldn’t take it anymore Yuuri had slipped into him while biting down hard over his left scent gland. 

In the second it took for the mating bond to fall into place he remembered thinking that it wasn’t supposed to be happening like this. He was alpha. The leader of an all-alpha pack, he was the one to do the first biting.

After that, all he remembers, is bliss. He could feel Yuuri’s love flow into his consciousness and their heartbeats syncing up as the thundering sound of his own heart slowed down. Yuuri continued to pull in and out of him in slow strokes and when he came inside him he didn’t give Yuuri a lot of time before his own roaring alpha was on top of him, his mate. Yuuri was releasing so many mixed pheromones that it was driving him mad. His heart had picked up speed as Yuuri positioned himself on his back with raised legs and Victor was inside him instantly. He thrust into him and toppled over so that their faces were only inches apart.

”I love you” he blurted before he too, sunk his teeth into the supple skin of Yuuri’s neck. 

This is when, everything, changed. The rains he had on the pack, shifted. He knew that his mate would get his status, his rank, from him. But this, was different. The golden threads of the spider web that was the pack, multiplied. Instead of Yuuri, attaching just to his bond, he attached to everyone... One pack, two pack leaders.

Chris, Mila, Georgi, Jakov and the others had all felt it, the shift in power, the tranquil feeling of Yuuri’s AO status rippling over them like hot chocolate through the bonded web. 

Georgi had described it as a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Chris had said that it was like the best orgasm he had ever had. After that description, Victor didn’t ask any more members how it felt. Chris was, even so, happy to re-tell his experience. 

Yuuri entered their bedroom, hovering by the thin paper door asVictor had spread out all the papers over the large bed.

"Do you think we'll manage this?"

Victor nodded while shuffling some papers away and Yuuri sat down beside him. The lean man was everything Victor had ever wanted but with the bond came the full spectra of Yuuri's emotional span and he wasn't entirely used too it yet. Whereas he usually felt one thing at a time, Yuuri could go through the whole range in the same timeframe. As the days passed, however, Victor began to separate some things out. And at the moment, Yuuri was feeling mostly nervous about the news he was about to tell the world and... That. There was that. Victor had known that Yuuri had feelings for Yura, but it was more than that. Yuuri longed for him. Dreamt of him, was consumed by the thought of going back to Russia to see him. But instead of a growing jealousy, the emotion had taken a grip on Victor's heart as well. He didn't know where his own feelings for Yura began and ended, but that didn't matter anymore. 

Even before their mating, Victor's feelings for Yura had been, to say the least, complicated. Yura was strongwilled, independent, determined, funny and beautiful... Giving him agape hadn't been out of spite, Yura could, of course, do eros brilliantly. But if Yura could give himself over to love as diligently and hopelessly as he did to the ice, he would win. 

Victor sighed, raised his arm and Yuuri laid his head on his chest and Victor lowered his hand around his mate.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Victor kissed the top of Yuuri's head and he could feel a paper crumble under his leg and hoped it wasn't important. 

"You already know the answer to that" Yuuri answered and nuzzled his way into Victor's broad chest. Victor, in turn, wrapped his other arm around Yuuri and drew in a deep breath. When they came out of the heat-hotel one of the first things Yuuri did when they got home was to re-read the article about the oppression of alphaomegas in Russia. What had started as a law against alphaomegas had soon become a witchhunt where those who could had fled the country and others without the means and wealth to do so had gone into hiding. Still, articles and videos were published every day of the growing oppression and cruelty to those who was or were accused of being alphaomegas.Victor had watched him search for more information and with their bond, he wasn't really surprised when Yuuri finally spoke up.

-oOo-

”I need to tell everyone” Yuuri said, almost surprising himself.

”Everyone what Yuuri?” Victor put down his book on the nightstand.

”The skating federation needs to know I'm AO” Yuuri explained. Victor could see the determination in his eyes. He took a deep breath and reached for his phone.

”What are you doing?” Yuuri asked as Victor dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear.

”You'll need a press conference... And probably a lawyer” Victor waited for someone to pick up.

”Ah, Chris, your boyfriend, he's from the skating federation right? I have some questions...”

-oOo-

Only three days had passed since Victor first contacted him and Chris' boyfriend Masumi had been a godsend. Former ice dancer, turned lawyer that now worked for the skating federation in Switzerland. He had in that short time span, gathered the press, spoken to the Russian and Japanese federation on Yuuri's and Victor's behalf and now was the time for the world to know Yuuri's long kept secret.

Victor inhaled Yuuri's scent once again. "You smell so good...” he muttered and grasped Yuuri a bit tighter, knowing that in just a few hours, Yuuri wouldn't only belong to him anymore, he would belong to the world. Yuuri's heart rate picked up and he shifted in Victor's arms.

"Do you think..." Yuuri licked his lips "Do you think he will watch?"

"I don't know" Victor answered truthfully with a firm grip on the Japanese man and Yuuri let out a breath beneath him.

"Do you think all of this is stupid?" Yuuri sat up and looked at him with his intense bronze colored eyes.

"No" Victor grabbed his mate's shoulders. "You're the bravest person I know". Yuuri smiled before he closed the small distance between them and their lips touched, first gently and then firmly as they held on to those precious last moments before everything was inevitably changing yet again.

-oOo-

“Come watch Yura! Yuuri’s press conference is on!” Mila called, excitement in her voice.  
Yuri tentatively sat down at a table further back in the lunch room of the rink, watching the small screen of the tv provided for them.  
The flashes from the multiple cameras went off in Yuuri’s and Victor’s face, Yuuri squinting in the harsh light and Victor smiling like the pro he was.

“Ehum” Yuuri looked nervous, casting sideways glances at Victor before continuing. “Thank you all for coming out…” Yuuri looked at Victor again and Victor reassured him with a wink. Did the journalist see that? Yuri thought. They must have if he could.  
 

-oOo-

   
“As I was saying, thank you for coming. I know there have been some rumors regarding my second gender” the journalists murmured excitedly, some shouting out questions.  
“Is it true you’re an alpha?” One male in the front shouted, and before Yuuri could answer another question was shouted at him from the back.  
   
“I heard you were an alphaomega, can you affirm that?” the female voice sounded elated, like she was hoping for a yes.  
Yuuri’s eyes dilated and he swallowed and he could feel Victor squeezing his hand under the table, away from the eyes of the reporters.

“It is, in fact, true, that I am an alphaomega” Yuuri straightened his neck and the hall went mad with questions and flashes.  
   
“Do you think it’s cheating, you being both, shouldn’t you have revealed this sooner?”

“Yuuri, what will this mean for your next competition in Moscow, how will you enter a country where your status is illegal?”  
   
“Is it safe for you to travel to Russia?”

“Will you withdraw from the Grand Prix?”  
   
Masumi hushed the room with a motion of his hand.  
   
“One question at a time, you!” he pointed to the one who had asked the first question.

“Mr. Katsuki, do you think you being alphaomega will give you an unfair advantage in the contest?”  
   
Yuuri drew a deep breath, shaking off his anxiety, this wasn’t just for him, this was for all AO:s out there.  
“I have informed the skating federation and they are evaluating the situation, but no, I don’t think this will give me an unfair advantage, I think me ending in last place at the finals last year should tell you as much” Yuuri ended his answer with a sly smile and some reporters laughed with him.  
Masumi pointed to the next one.

“How will this affect your further involvement in the Grand Prix, will you be able to travel to Russia?”

“ISU Japan and the Russian government and skating federation have already resolved this and I will be able to compete” Yuuri didn’t evolve the answer, the fact that he couldn’t go outside of the hotel  if he wasn’t going straight to either the ice rink or the airport was something the ISU board members wanted him to keep quiet.

The questions continued and when all seem to have been sated Masumi urged to end the conference.

“Is it true that you and Victor are a couple? I heard from a sure source that the two of you are already bonded, Victor, what will happen to your pack, will you return to Russia or will the pack move away, how will Russia respond to losing their entire skating team?” One young journalist shouted with a smug smile on his face.  
   
Yuuri and Victor had already gotten up and Yuuri looked shell-shocked but neither of them answered but the flashes were going off again. Victor wrapped a hand around Yuuri and motioned him forward and off the little podium.  
 

-oOo-

   
   
“Wow, Yuuri has balls” Mila said with a pleased sound.

“Yura, did he tell you he was doing this?” she continued and looked back at him with a smile.

“He’s a fucking idiot, that’s what he is, what the hell is Victor thinking, letting him do this?!” Yuri shouted at no one in particular as he quickly got up, the plastic chair falling with a thud behind him.

“Woah, calm down tiger, Yuuri can do what he wants, it’s good that he’s finally standing up for who he really is, don’t you think?”  
Yuri’s shoulders sank as he realized what Mila said was true.   
   
“Yuratchka, are you okay?” Mila got up and reached for him but he backed away.  
   
“I’m fine… I…”

“Don’t tell me you still haven’t answered Yuuri’s messages?” When the young blond scowled at her she laughed.

“That’s why he asks so many questions about you! I thought he just didn’t want to ask you!”

“He asks about me…?” Yura’s face softened and Mila closed the distance between them and gave him a strong hug. 

“Yuratchka...”  
   
 

-oOo-

 

Yuri collapsed with exhaustion onto the polished wooden floor of the ballet training room. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned against the large mirrors that reflected the dimmed lights shining down on him. He reached for his phone and unlocked it in a swift motion. Everything Mila had told him of Yuuri, of Yuuri's inability to keep his emotions to himself. How the entire pack already knew of his feelings for Yuri, he didn't know if he believed it, he wanted to, but how could he? After everything that had happened, the things Yuri had called him to get him safely out of the country, and now, he had told everyone, and on top of that, he was coming here, putting himself in danger once more. He closed his eyes and thought about the time that he and Yuuri had spent in this room. Endless gruesome hours of training, watching Yuuri fly across the room, him correcting his movements, the two of them having lighthearted conversations on the very spot he sat now. He loved Yuuri Katsuki and he hated him for leaving. Hated him for becoming a part of the pack that he desperately wanted to belong to. Hated him for taking Victor and in turn, he hated Victor for choosing Katsudon over him. 

Katsudon...

But love conquers over all, doesn't it? He cringed at even thinking something that insipid, something that Georgi would say. He had tried to forget, tried to move on, but his treacherous omega side wouldn't let him. His omega longed for Yuuri and if he was honest with himself, so did he. 

This was the first step. He had, of course, deleted Yuuri's number but Mila had sent it to him after their conversation earlier. Both Mila and Chris had been Yuuri Katsuki crusaders and they both seemed to genuinely think that Victor wanted him in the pack and that Yuuri... He swallowed his nerves, steeled himself and pressed call. A few rings went through and then...

”Yura... Yura is that you?” Yuuri's voice was raspy, like he had been asleep and of course, it would be night time in Japan. Yuri found himself unable to speak but he breathed heavily into his phone.

”Yura...” Katsudon's tone was soft but held a power that had always been there but one that Yuuri rarely showed.

”I'm coming for you” Yuuri sounded resolute and at that, Yuri found himself crying and he hung up, embarrassed but happy as he smiled down at his phone.


End file.
